Bleeding Hearts
by Lunattica-Bloody-Madhatter
Summary: Je suis Gay. Voilà la phrase que James Potter se tue à répéter au plus grand damne de Sirius et Remus. Pourtant, ses yeux se sont bels et bien posés sur la belle tigresse ce soir là. [TERMINER]
1. La Tigresse

**Disclamer:** Évidemment tous les personnages, _-sauf ceux de notre création et en particulier Lou Aniston, qui a un gros Copie Right dessus et que si quelqu'un devait la reprendre dans une de ses histoires, Lunattica l'égorgerait sans attendre,_son a notre vénéré J.K. Rowling.

**  
ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR**

Histoire classer 16+ pour les scènes de sexes explicites et entre personne de même sexe également. On le dit, comme sa, nous éviterons d'avoir des commentaires qui disaient que c'était choquant comme dans certaines fictions que j'ai vu. Vous êtes prévenus, mais il n'y en a pas temps que sa, alors vous pouvez tout de même la lire en toute liberté de conscience.

**Fic corriger, mais il doit rester quelques fautes.**

**Chapitre 1: La Tigresse**

Depuis des années il côtoyait la famille Evans. En fait, trois des quatre membres, ne se souvenant avoir jamais rencontrer la plus jeune des deux sœurs. Chaque été, les familles Evans et Potter se rencontraient dans l'immense manoir des Potter et festoyaient. Parfois, ils se rencontraient également pour fêter Noël, mais cette fois dans le manoir Evans. Et pourtant, malgré toutes ses visites et l'amitié de leurs parents, jamais il n'avait put même entrevoir la plus jeune, entendant seulement parfois parler d'elle que se soit de l'un des parents qui trouvait qu'elle leur donnait bien du fil a retordre ou bien, de la plus vieille qui ne semblait pas la porter dans son cœur, celle-là même avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps. Pétunia Evans n'était pas la fille la plus charmante, ni la plus belle, qu'il lui eût été donné de rencontrer Elle était ordinaire et supportable, parfois même amusante dans certain cas. Mais l'été qui débutait n'était, pas cette fois, pour plaire à James Potter qui devrait le passer seul chez les Evans, ses parents partant pour un projet important ne désirant pas le voir traîner chez eux seul avec ses amis et sans chaperon, les connaissant trop bien.

- Je vous jure que je vais me pendre si vous m'obligez à y aller! Vous n'avez pas le droit je suis majeur, merde! Criait James dans les couloirs de son manoir très tôt le matin alors qu'il devait partir chez les Evans pour l'après midi même.

Ne portant qu'un jeans déboutonné laissant entrevoir des boxers noirs, il foudroyait, de ses yeux d'un bleu acier extraordinaire caché par des lunettes à la monture argentée, ses parents qui l'écoutaient à peine alors que ses cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille, encore humide de sa douche, laissaient tomber de petites gouttes d'eau sur sa figure. Sans t-shirt, sa carrure parfaite d'athlète montrait l'entraînement acharné qu'il s'imposait. Grand, même trop grand, il était un véritable sportif et personne ne le battaient dans quelque sport que ce soit.

- Mais oui, j'espère que tu as fini ta valise. Rétorqua sa mère plongée dans son roman.

- Je vous hais! Je vous hais et je vous déteste, vous allez le payer cher!

- Tu veux combien? Demanda son père qui lisait son journal.

Le beau brun laissa échapper une plainte avant de frapper dans le mur, retenant sa force pour ne pas le défoncer. - Tu as mangé quelque chose? Demanda Élizabeth Potter.

- Je n'y vais pas! Vous m'entendez!

- Je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec Pétunia, et puis, Richard et Rose ont donné leurs accords pour que tes amis viennent. Qui sait, tu auras peut-être plus de chance et tu vas pouvoir rencontrer la plus jeune qui semble être un léger problème pour eux.

- Je me fiche éperdument d'elle! Je me fiche de la rencontré ou pas!

- Je sais, mais ont ne sais jamais tu pourras peut-être nous rapporter une photo! Rigola Elizabeth.

- Je ne veux pas la voire et je ne veux pas passer l'été avec Pétunia! Elle n'arrête pas de vouloir que je couche avec elle! Je crois qu'elle n'a pas encore comprit un léger détaille.

- Alors fais-le lui comprendre, c'est le temps. Allez va finir tes bagages.

Il laissa échapper une nouvelle plainte. - Je ne veux pas! Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul, merde!

- Tu sais que tu vas y allez, alors pourquoi continus-tu de nous dire le contraire?

- Parce que ça me défoule de vous hurler dessus! Je n'ai pas envi d'aller gâcher mes vacances d'été chez eux!

- Si sa peut te faire plaisir de le dire.

Une heure plus tard, il ce fit attraper par ses parents alors qu'il essayait de s'enfuir sur le toit par la fenêtre au grenier, et il ce fit pousser de force dans le Humer de ses parents. - J'en ai marre! Hurla-t-il.

- Heureux pour toi. Rétorqua Christopher en se dirigeant à grande vitesse vers le manoir Evans.

Lorsqu'il fut devant la grande porte, James croisa les bras, décidé à bouder le plus qu'il pouvait alors que Pétunia, en ouvrant la porte, ce jetait sur lui. - Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Dit-il sur un ton sarcastique qu'elle ne perçut pas.

- C'est tellement génial, on va s'amuser comme des petits fous! S'exista-t-elle.

- T'as vu James, il y a une moto. Lui fit remarquer son père.- Ca doit être à Richard, avec un peu de chance il peut toujours te la faire essayer.

Mais James n'était pas d'humeur et ce contenta de gratifier son père d'un regard noir.

- Sa, c'est à Lily. Dit Pétunia d'un ton dédaigneux.

- À ta sœur cadette? S'étonna James.

- Tu connais d'autre Lily? Ben pas moi, et je ne veux pas en connaître d'autre. Elle a cette chose depuis ses seize ans, tout pour faire chier mes parents.

- Simplement parce que toi tu en as vingt et que tu n'as même pas encore de permit de conduire. Ce moqua-t-il.

- J'ai bien trop de classe pour conduire, cette besogne est aux hommes.

- N'importe qui peut conduire une voiture d'autant qu'elle ait de la classe et cette moto a la classe Pétunia. Ma mère conduit et elle a la classe parce que c'est un Humer, si tu conduis une New Beatles alors tu peux aller te cacher, homme ou femme, sa craint pour les deux.

- Cette moto comme tu dis, n'a aucune classe, elle n'est rien, seulement un tas de ferraille qui fait du bruit. Elle lui fit son plus radieux sourire et lui saisit la main. - Allez viens, je vais te conduire à ta chambre, ton ancienne est en rénovation. Sur se, elle le tira à l'intérieure le traînant presque dans les escaliers.

Lorsqu'il put enfin redescende, il dit au revoir à contre cœur à ses parents et essaya de se sauvé de Pétunia ce qui fut vain. - Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me coller aux basques Pet'.

- Je sais, mais j'en ai envie.

Il soupira alors qu'elle le menait au salon. - Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais sa? Je croyais que le message avait été clair la dernière foi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et puis on est ami, et on doit passer un séjour ensemble alors autant en profiter.

- Pétunia écoute moi bien, et cette fois, tâche de le retenir dans ta tête de blonde. Je–Suis-Gay.

- Je ne te crois pas! S'exclama-t-elle frustré.

Il ce passa lentement une main sur le visage. - Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu avec une fille? Je veux dire, avec elle et tout.

- Non... mais qu'est ce que tu n'aimes pas chez les filles!

Il soupira. - Sa ne s'explique pas, je suis gay point à la ligne, et même si j'aurais été hétéro, je n'aurais pas couché avec toi.

- Mais pourquoi ! Un trou, reste un trou et puis les excréments sortent des deux, et tu peux jouir des deux, je ne comprends vraiment pas!

- Et tu ne comprendras probablement jamais. Maintenant tu m'excuses? dit-il en sortant de sa poche un cellulaire dernier crie. Il composa rapidement un numéro avant de s'éloigner. - Sirius? Tu te magnes ou je dois encore t'attendre toute la journée?

- Navré Jamesie, je peux seulement venir demain.

- Quoi! Pourquoi! S'indigna le Jamesie en question.

- Parce que j'avais promit quelque chose à un copain, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, mais je te promets qu'on se voit demain.

- Et demain, je vais te tuer pour la peine! Tu me laisses seul avec la harpie!

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, et puis, il te reste encore la petite sœur et la mère, ha c'est vrai! J'oubliais, t'es pas comme moi, séduit le père dans ce cas. Ce que j'aime être bi! C'est un vrai buffet chinois.

- Ferme ta grande gueule Sirius ou je vais te l'éclater.

- D'accord, dans se cas je te laisse, gros bizou. Sur se, la ligne se coupa. James soupira en rangeant son téléphone avant de monter les escaliers. Dans le corridor de sa chambre, il tomba face à face avec une fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés et au toupet carré, qui leva des yeux couleur bleu mer vers lui en lui souriant doucement.

- Merci! S'exclama-t-il en soupirant. Lou Aniston était la meilleure amie de Lily et il l'avait plus souvent vu elle dans cette maison que celle qui y habitait. - Je me sauvais de Pétunia.

- Comme toujours ! Ce moqua-t-elle.

- Comme toujours, et Sirius ma laissé tomber alors je suis seul.

- Ce qui est rare. Moi, Lily vient d'aller se coucher... depuis plus de six heures, mais sa ce n'est pas grave.

- Elle dort à cette heure si? Dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Elle passe sa nuit dehors et peut arriver à neuf heures le matin parfois plutôt, du genre, trois heures, tout dépend de ce qu'elle fait.

- Et elle te laisse t'emmerder seule ici?

- Non, je ne peux tout simplement pas toujours la suivre, elle travail de nuit, alors ce n'est pas sa faute.

- Tu ne faisais pas du… le... ce truck là qui ce fait sur des patins? Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

- Du patin artistique, oui. Parfois elle se lève pour venir me voir ou ne se couche pas tout dépendant de la journée et de l'heure de son arrivé.

- D'accord, alors c'est parfait, j'en déduit qu'elle est totalement cinglée.

- Sa dépend comment la personne peut la voire.

James prit un instant pour réfléchir. Durant toutes ces années où il ne l'avait jamais vu, il se l'était déjà imaginé, mais le résultat n'était pas des plus beaux. - Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait pour rentrer si tard?

- Tu lui demanderas, si jamais tu as la chance de la rencontrer.

- Tu ne peux pas me le dire toi?

- Pourquoi, tu essayes encore de te faire une image d'elle?

- Encore oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Elle est garde de sécurité parce qu'avec la carrure qu'elle a, elle est drôlement bonne. Elle s'imagine, aussi, être la plus belle alors que... enfin, une chance qu'elle est très gentille. Expliqua Lou.

Il arqua un sourcil en détaillant la poupée qui ce tenait devant lui. -Tu n'es pas gêné de mettre les touts petits costumes moulants que les patineuses ont? Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Elle haussa les épaules, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rosé.- Sa dépend des jours, disons que je me suis habitué avec le temps. Et toi, pourquoi tu essayes autant de savoir à quoi Lily ressemble, c'est une fille, je croyais que tu étais gay.

- Je suis ici en moyenne deux fois par année et c'est toujours pour des événements où elle serrait sensé y être. Mais au lieu de sa, je tombe sur toi et je trouve bizarre de plus souvent tomber sur une fille qui n'habite pas ici. Et puis, je suis curieux, je veux savoir à quoi elle ressemble, toutes les rousses que j'ai rencontré étaient des mochetés, je veux savoir si je dois en ajouter une à ma liste.

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire, de toute façon, tu finiras bien par l'entrevoir un jour.

- Un jour oui.

- Alors, Pétunia veut toujours coucher avec toi. Ce moqua Lou.

James laissa échapper un rire. - Encore et toujours, elle dit ne pas comprendre, je ne voie même pas ce qu'il y a comprendre.

- C'est simple, pour une fille, tu es un gros lot, et c'est difficile à accepter que tu sois gay si elle s'intéresse à toi.

- Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de me dire sa?

- Si, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas moi qui le pense.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant d'ennui. Il n'était la que depuis une demi-heure et déjà, il sentait un ennui monstre le prendre. - Tu veux aller à quelque part ce soir? Si je reste ici, je sens que je vais mourir.

- Sa dépend où tu veux allez.

Il haussa les épaules. - J'en sais rien, danser, dans un bar, dans un bar... un bar...

- Tu veux allez dans un bar de danseur? Questionna-t-elle.

- Je m'en fiche, n'importe où, d'autant que sa ne soit pas ici.

- J'ai seulement relié les mots que tu disais, à moins que tu ne préfères un bar de danseuses.

Il arqua a nouveau un sourcil. -T'es lesbienne?

- Non, je te faisais une blague.

- Évite de blaguer, ce n'est pas dans tes cordes Lou.

Elle soupira.- Je sais, mais je connais un très bon bar de danseurs et danseuses, c'est une bonne amie qui m'en a parlé. On ne sait jamais, sa pourrait toujours t'intéresser, moi, c'est pas vraiment mon genre, mais bon, on ne sait jamais.

- D'accord, alors on ce rejoint dans le hall à six heures? Et s'il te plait, évite la robe de poupée. Dit-il en regardant la robe facilement comparable à celle d'Alice au pays des merveilles qu'elle portait.

Elle soupira.- J'essaierai.

Il rigola avant de la saluer et de tourner les talons. À six heures tapant, il fut dans le hall d'entré vêtu d'une paire de pantalon de cuir si moulant qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour des sous-vêtements, des bottes de cuirs lui montant jusqu'aux genoux et d'une chemise d'un rouge sang lui allant à merveille alors qu'il avait remonté les manches à ses coudes.

Lou le rejoint une minute plus tard vêtue d'un mini short et d'un corset.- Qu'est ce que tu en penses? Demanda-t-elle légèrement anxieuse.

- Mieux, beaucoup mieux. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte pour ce diriger vers sa Ferrari que ses parents lui avait apporter un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Peu de temps après, ils entrèrent dans le bar inondé de personnes alors que l'ambiance battait son plein. - J'aime bien. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Il parait qu'ils ont des scènes très explicites, alors je crois que tu vas en avoir pour ton argent. Disons qu'on s'affirme ici. Expliqua-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- J'aime ton amie. Dit-il en rigolant, évaluant la foule du regard à son tour.

- Beaucoup de garçons l'aiment à vrai dire. Répondit Lou avec un petit sourire. La soirée battait son plein et alors que le temps passait, d'avantage de gens arrivait.

Puis, alors que la musique semblait plus forte, une voix sortie des haut-parleurs, parlant fortement, et semblant amusé. - Maintenant que la soirée bât son plein on ouvre les enchères, combien offrez-vous pour passer dix torrides minutes dans la cage en compagnie de notre magnifique rousse? S'exclama la voix enjouée. James regarda les hommes pendant que les prix s'élevaient. Commençant de 100 dollars pour grimper à une vitesse fulgurante.

- Dix milles dollars! Cria une voix plus forte que les autres. James ce tourna et reconnu Amos Diggory. Il rigola froidement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Douze milles! S'écria une voix un peu plus froide, celle de Lucius Malfoy.

- J'en mets quatorze! S'écria un autre.

- Seulement quatorze, mais vous êtes gratteux se soir, aller qui dit mieux! S'exclama la voix enjouer du présentateur.

- 30 milles. Se récria Malfoy.

- 30 milles! Qui dit mieux! Plus aucun son ne ce fit entendre alors que Lucius Malfoy affichait un air suffisant.

- Tu payes maintenant Malfoy? Rigola James en s'approchant de lui. Il ne lui répondit rien, continuant son chemin pour venir déposer un chèque à un gars qui fit un signe de main à un autre.

- Parfait, descendez la cage! S'exclama l'homme au micro. Une cage dorée descendit lentement alors qu'une fille se trémoussait joyeusement à l'intérieur entièrement vêtu de rouge, son habit se remarquant au milieu des couleurs plus terne du club alors qu'elle affichait un sourire des plus pervers, ses cheveux roux cascadants le long de son corps.- Aller chéri viens me rejoindre. Lui dit-elle d'un ton langoureux en lui faisant signe d'un doigt aguicheur.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Rigola James n'arrivant pas à y croire, trouvant la situation complètement ridicule. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder la beauté qui se trémoussait dans la cage, la trouvant splendide et absolument magnifique. - Qui est-elle? Demanda-t-il à Lou.

- Ils l'appellent la tigresse, mais de toute manière qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire, tu es gay. Lui rappela Lou avec un petit sourire. La dénommée tigresse referma la cage derrière Malfoy, le plaquant un peu plus durement sur l'un des côtés, se trémoussant sensuellement contre lui, frottant son corps au sien, ses mains se baladant à des endroits assez précis, ainsi que son bas ventre et ses fesses.

- Je voulais simplement savoir Lou. Lui fit-il remarquer en continuant de fixer la rousse.

- Si tu le dis, mais ils sont brillants. Mon amie ma expliquée, qu'ils distribuaient de l'extases et de la fortes alcools ici et que c'était souvent que les riches qui rentraient, ou enfin, des personnes avec assez de moyens ou encore des gars saouls et complètement excité. Ce n'est pas compliqué à leur tendre un piège et à les attirer dedans dans l'état où ils sont. Ils prennent la plus belle fille, la mette aux enchères et comme ils ont bien du fric à claquer, ils le dépensent et ne s'en rendent même pas compte.

- Une fois qu'ils regarderont leur compte je crois qu'ils le seront. Rigola-t-il.

- Ils le savent, mais reviennent toujours, ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher.

- Elle doit être très tentante.

- Tu vois ce qu'elle fait là, elle les pousse à bout, et les dix minutes se terminent alors qu'ils leur manquent un rien pour se lâcher dans leur pantalon. La plus part repaie pour y retourner afin d'avoir le plaisir total, mais c'est bien rare qu'ils le refassent d'eux fois.

- 30 milles dollars pour dix minutes, c'est de la pure arnaque.

- Oui, mais sa marche.

- On dirait bien, mais elle est très belle sa, c'est certain. Admit-il.

- Elle est encore plus belle de proche. Dit-elle avec un sourire en le regardant.

- Et voilà mesdames et messieurs, les dix minutes sont finies. Vous pourrez enfin l'admirer à votre guise sur scène et merci à monsieur Malfoy d'avoir participé! S'exclama de nouveau la voie alors qu'il faisait descendre de force Malfoy et qu'ils remontaient la cage, la belle réapparaissant sur scène une demi-heure plus tard. James passa le reste de la soirée à l'observer, ne pouvant détacher son regard d'elle, ne pouvant s'en empêcher alors qu'elle l'hypnotisait totalement.

- Je reviens. Lui dit Lou en rigolant avant de disparaître, alors qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, frustré de voir la belle rousse sortir de scène, le claquement de rideau le faisant sortir de sa torpeur. - Tu l'as encore mit à bout? Rigola la blonde en arrivant dans les loges, s'adressant à la belle rousse.

- Bien sur, pour qui tu me prends, il paie assez pour ne jamais arriver à bout que s'en est presque jouissif pour moi. Se moqua Lily.- Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir dans un tel endroit. En tout cas, je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie. Lui dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Il s'ennuyait et comme il est tombé sur moi et que j'étais la seule âme vivante, je suis prise ici ce soir.

- Je croyais que Potter était gay.

- Il l'est ou enfin, je crois, il a passé son temps à te fixer ce qui fait que je me pose des questions maintenant.

- C'est bien ce que je me dis, mais bon, il est classé gay et juge être gay, donc, il va rester gay. Tu t'amuses?

- Ai-je la tête d'une fille qui s'amuse?

- Si tu ne t'amuses pas, pourquoi l'avoir emmené ici?

- Parce qu'au moins je savais que je pourrais me sauver ici durant quelques minutes. Répondit-elle.

- C'est vrai, tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger peut-être? Lui demanda la belle rousse.

Elle secoua la tête et serra ses bras autour d'elle. – Par contre… j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Quoi?

- Demain j'ai une compétition de patin… et sa ne devrais pas durer plus d'une heure… est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais venir?

- Je finis tôt ce soir, alors sa devrais aller. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle lui sourit également, semblant soulagé. - Tu fais combien d'autres numéros pour finir tôt?

- Seulement trois.

- Parfait, moi je vais aller trouver mon gay préféré et lui dire que je dois rentrer. Si mon entraîneuse savait que je suis venu ici, elle m'écorcherait c'est certain. Avant de franchir la porte elle ce tourna a nouveau vers Lily. - Je croyais que tu avais toujours voulu avoir un ami gay?

- T'inquiète, j'en ai et peut-être qu'il se rajoutera à ma collection si j'ai du temps à lui accorder. Rigola-t-elle.

- À demain dans ce cas. Dit-elle avant de revenir dans la foule, n'ayant aucun mal à trouver James. - Je dois rentrer...

Il pencha la tête vers elle, la regardant d'un air ennuyé. - Maintenant?

- Oui.

- Tu m'amènes ici et une foi que j'apprécie le spectacle, tu veux me faire rentrer? Il n'est que onze heures Lou, tu le savais?

- Je le sais, mais moi j'ai une compétition demain. Répondit-elle alors que la rousse revenait sur scène, mais cette fois en compagnie d'un mec bien battit, mignon et sexy.

- Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste. Répéta-t-il en la suivant au dehors.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, tu n'auras qu'à revenir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sa c'est certain. Dit-il en démarrant la voiture, l'air boudeur.

- C'est de manquer le show du beau gars ou de la fille qui t'attriste autant. Lui demanda-t-elle moqueuse en le regardant continuer de feindre sa moue boudeuse.

- Il était sexy se mec, et pourquoi juste quand il entre tu décide de t'en aller, tu as fait exprès ou quoi? Je suis certain que tu es lesbienne.

- Non, cette fille était mon amie.

- Raison de plus. Dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Je ne le suis pas, mais là je n'avais plus le temps, j'ai seulement attendu pour lui parler.

- Sirius arrivera au manoir demain. Dit-il pour changer de sujet. - Il reviendra sûrement avec moi.

- Lui, je suis sur qu'il ne se gênera pas pour avouer que cette fille l'attire atrocement.

- Sirius est mi-fille mi-homme, alors ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle.

- Et? Peut-être que toi aussi et que tu viens de t'en rendre compte.

James éclata de rire. - Ho non.

- Tu couches avec Sirius? Demanda-t-elle alors en rigolant.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes sa? Répondit-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Pour savoir, c'est tout. Aller, répond moi!

- Oui. Dit-il simplement, sans quitter la route des yeux.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. – Je n'arrive pas à vous imaginez!

- Lorsque Remus est au Manoir, il ce joint souvent a nous. Ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un petit regard.

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer son rire.- Tu te fais mettre dans les fesses ou il te met, à moins que vous échangiez, tout dépendant de celui qui se sent le plus masculin.

Il rigola, ce moquant légèrement d'elle. - Pense ce que tu veux, de toute façon, les détailles écorcheraient tes pauvres petites oreilles de vierge.

- Sa, c'est toi qui le dis.

- Alors tu n'es pas vierge? Dit-il septique.

- Non je ne le suis plus depuis un petit moment déjà.

Il ouvrit des yeux rond n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. - Avec qui? Tu t'ais dépucelé avec un vibrateur ou un truck dans le genre?

- Non, avec Lily.

Il donna un coup de volant sec sous le choque et ce rattrapa juste à temps. - Avec Lily! Alors j'avais raison! Tu es lesbienne! Dit-il l'air triomphant, mais toujours aussi surprit malgré tout.

- Non, je suis bi. Lui dit-elle.

- Tu es quoi! S'exclama-t-il totalement déconcerté cette fois.

- Je suis bisexuelle. Répondit Lou en articulant chacune des syllabes.

- La vache... moi qui croyais que tu étais une petite poupée sans défense.

- Tu t'es trompé. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Est-ce que Sirius le sait?

- Non, tu es le premier à vrai dire.

- Je peux le lui dire?

- Fais comme tu veux.

- Je peux le crier à la planète entière?

- Non.

- Tu n'es pas fière?

- Si, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on me prenne seulement pour une lesbienne comme tu le fais.

- Pour l'instant, tu es lesbienne ma petite Lou, quand tu auras couché avec un mec, j'arrêterai, mais jusque là, je ne crois pas.

- Je l'ai fait aussi. Dit-elle.

- Avec qui! Cria-t-il littéralement abasourdit par cette nouvelle révélation.

- Un gars qu'elle ma présenté.

- Et qui est?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus, c'était juste une soirée, pour essayer. Expliqua-t-elle.

James lui lança un bref regard, la détaillant rapidement. - Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé. Dit-il en garant sa voiture dans l'entrée du manoir.

- Obligé de quoi? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

- De coucher. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais.

- Alors, pourquoi le fais-tu?

- Parce que j'en ai envie.

- Je ne te crois pas.

Elle haussa les épaules.- Sa tu vois, c'est pas mon problème, de toute façon, je n'ai nullement besoin de ton consentement pour faire ce que je veux de ma vie. Répondit-elle en sortant de la Ferrari pour rentrer à l'intérieur, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

James la regarda partir les sourcils d'avantage froncés. Cette fille n'était pas la petite poupée qu'il avait vu aux vacances de Noël dans ses robes aux jupons, les joues rougies et au regard embué de larmes, gêné de simplement saluer les gens présents. Il haussa les épaules pour lui-même et monta à sa chambre à son tour, se laissant tomber sur son lit pour ce dévêtir, s'endormant presque aussitôt.

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Oui bon, le choque, James est bel et bien Gay, oui, oui ce n'était pas un rêve, mais bon, si vous voulez vraiment savoir la suite, vous avez juste à envoyer des reviews!**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzou** **tout le monde!**

_**Lunattica & Marie-Lune**_


	2. Histoire de sexe

**Chapitres 2: Histoire de sexe**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque midi sonna, la sonnette du manoir ce fit entendre, annonçant l'arriver du meilleur ami de James. Celui-ci vint ouvrit la porte sur un garçon aux cheveux noir ébène qui retombait devant les yeux bleus nuit entourée de maquillage de Sirius Black. Il afficha un sourire arrogant alors qu'il serrait la main de son ami. Plus pâle que James, Sirius avait, à peu de chose, prêt la même carrure que lui, s'entraînant en même temps que lui.

-Salut, alors, t'as fait un bon voyage? Lui demanda James en ce poussant pour le laisser entré.

- Merveilleux, avoue que c'était parce que t'étais en manque de sexe que tu voulais que j'arrive aussi vite. Lâcha-t-il moqueur en entrant, déposant sa valise pour regarder autour de lui.- Sa n'a pas changer.

-Comme si sa pouvait changé ! Rétorqua sarcastiquement James.

- On ne sait jamais. Je monte ma valise et on va manger un petit quelque chose? Je meurs de faim.

-Tu ne pense encore qu'a manger?

- Quoi tu préfère que je pense a te mangé ! Rigola-t-il. James lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de rigoler et de monter les escaliers.

Lorsqu'il furent en haut, Sirius plaqua James contre le mur.- Moi j'ai envie de sexe, sa ne te dirais pas une petite vite. Sans répondre, James lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Il lui répondit de la même façon commençant à caresser son entre jambe. -Je savais que t'avais envie de sexe. Ce moqua-il en lui défaisant son pantalon, attrapant son sexe gonflé entre ses mains avant de commencer a le sucer avidement.

Il ce laissa faire, adorant ses caresses alors qu'il l'incitait a aller plus vite, poussant sur sa tête. Il ne se fit pas prier, accélérant son mouvement, sentant son sexe lubrifier sous sa langue, adorant son goût. James ferma les yeux sous le plaisir, alors que Sirius accélérait et qu'il sentait sa verge grossir de plus en plus, n'attendant que d'exploser dans sa bouche. Il voulait le goûter, il voulait le sentir jouir dans sa bouche. Il accéléra d'avantage. Il ce senti alors exploser, ouvrant les yeux pour voir la tête de Sirius, apercevant un filet de sperme couler le long de son menton. Il avala tous ce qu'il lui cracha dans la bouche, nettoyant son sexe du sperme qui si trouvait pour faire de même avec son menton, se suçotant le doigt.

Ce fut au tour de James de plaquer Sirius contre le mur, libérant son sexe de son jeans, ayant de la difficulté alors qu'il était exciter au plus haut point, commençant a le branler avec des mouvements rapides. Il lâcha un gémissement sous ses caresses et n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, il l'allongea sur le lit attrapant un tube de lubrifiant don il enduit son sexe avant de lui écarter les fesses, commençant de long et puissant mouvement de va et viens. Il sentit l'excitation le gagné a nouveau et repoussa brutalement Sirius pour le pencher totalement, l'obligeant a ce mettre a quatre pattes avant de le pénétré durement, fessant de rude va et vient. Il se mit a gémir de plaisir, se laissant dominer sans problème commençant a se branler en même temps.

Une heure plus tard, James ce vida à nouveau, alors que Sirius fessait de même. -Content? Demanda James.

- Très et toi?

-Assez. Rétorqua-t-il en rigolant de la tête de son ami.

- Assez? Je sais que tu es en extase, maintenant si tu permets, j'ai envie de chier. Répondit Sirius en allant s'enfermer dans les toilettes. James éclata de rire avant de se rhabillé et de se laissé tomber sur le lit, allumant la télé. Après avoir prit une douche, Sirius ressortir de la salle de bain. –J'ai faim, tu me suis?

-Je te rejoins, la douche m'attend aussi.

- D'accord, je serai à la cuisine dans se cas. Sur ce. Il descendit, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre à la cuisine qu'il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom et à peine fut-il retourner, qu'il se retrouva au sol, allonger sous une tornade rousse.

-J'ai comprit! Le pauvre petit chien ce fait littéralement aplatir par l'énorme crêpe que tu es!

- Énorme, regarde toi avant de parler! S'exclama Lily. -Non, mais c'est quoi c'est manière de ne pas me rappeler!

-Je suis un homme occupé, et tu es une femme très occuper.

- Et alors, je sais bien que tu as toujours du temps pour moi comme je finis toujours par trouver un creux pour toi.

-Difficile de ne pas t'accorder du temps beauté. Rigola-t-il en ce relevant, l'aidant a en faire de même.

Elle était simplement vêtue d'une petite culotte noire et d'un t-shirt s'arrêtant au bas de ses seins, laissant le doute sur le fait qu'elle portait un soutient-gorge.- Alors tu es venu tenir compagnie a ton amant?

-Laisse moi encore quinze minutes, le temps de me remettre de ma baise d'il y a dix minutes et je suis prêt à faire tout ce que tu veux, dit-il en la matant sans gêne. -Et oui, je suis venu le sauver de son ennui mortel.

- J'ai senti sa, ta bouche sent le sperme a plein nez.

-Alors embrasse moi. Rigola-t-il en la prenant par la taille, lui soufflant au visage.

- Puisque tu y tiens tant, je ne le ferai pas mais... d'un geste sensuelle elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, venant suçoter sa lèvre inférieur.- il goûte bon.

-Et toi tu es délicieuse.

- Je sais. Lui susurra-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de la prendre par la taille pour la faire descendre avec lui. -Tu fais quelque chose cette après-midi?

- Je dois assister à la compétition de Lou, si non je serais coucher.

-Alors retourne te coucher et dit que tu n'as pas réussi a te lever, et j'en profiterai pour venir te rejoindre.

- Par exemple, je ne ferai pas sa pour toi.

Il lui fit une moue boudeuse. -Et pourquoi pas?

- Parce que ce n'est que toi et que ça fait une semaine que tu me laisse tomber. Et puis m'en fiche j'ai faim. Elle alla ouvrir le réfrigérateur de sa cuisine en sortant un gâteau McCain.- Tu en veux?

Il hocha la tête. -Elle fait encore ce sport totalement nul qui ne devrait même pas être qualifier de sport?

- Elle aime sa, alors laisse la tranquille. Elle lui découpa un petit carré qu'elle déposa dans une assiette avant de la lui donner, sortant une fourchette, commençant à manger à même le plat du gâteau.

-Je ne vois pas l'utilité c'est tout.

- Elle aime sa, c'est tout. Répéta-t-elle. –C'est comme toi d'être ce que tu es, sa n'a aucune utilité, mais tu l'es.

-Mais tu avoue que c'est complètement naze comme sport! S'exclama-t-il.

- Je n'en ferais pas, mais j'aime bien regarder.

-Qui est-ce qui est assez stupide pour réellement vouloir faire sa? Se moqua-t-il.

-Moi. Répliqua Lou qui venait de faire irruption dans la cuisine. -Et je parie que tu ne serrais même pas capable de me suivre sur une patinoire.

- Y'à rien de plus facile. Rétorqua-t-il toujours aussi moqueur. -Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas à perdre la face contre moi, parce que monter sur des patins et avoir l'air aussi loser que toi, non-merci.

- Moi je trouve tout le contraire, elle est merveilleuse sur des patins. Répondit Lily.

-Elle trottine Lily, comment veux-tu qu'elle soit habille sur des patins.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir et tu verras. Dit la belle rousse.

Il éclata de rire. -Vous vous fichez de moi? Moi allez la-bas regarder des filles faire les poupées sur une glace?

-Nous ne fessons pas nous poupée! Et puis avant de juger quelque chose, commence par le faire et ensuite tu ferra toutes les critiques que tu veux! Lui cria Lou.

- Sirius, elles sont toutes en petites tenues et tu voies toutes leur fesses. Répondit Lily d'une voix moqueuse pleine de sous-entendus a son égard.

-D'accord je viens! Dit-il. -Aller ont se magnent les fesses les filles!

- C'est seulement vers deux heures et tu vois, moi je mange. Rétorqua Lily.

Il fit une moue avant de se tourné vers Lou. -Tu peux aller mettre ton costume?

-Rêve toujours, pas pour les dégénérés dans ton genre. Dit-elle froidement.

- Ce que vous êtes mignons. Se moqua simplement la belle rousse en s'assoyant sur le comptoir, les jambes écarter alors qu'elle continuait de dévorer son plat.

-Ce que j'aime lorsque tu t'assit comme sa. Dit Sirius en louchant sur son entre jambes.

- Contente pour toi, mais je crois que tu préfère quand je m'assois ainsi et que je n'aie rien.

-Oui sa c'est certain.

- Dommage pour toi on a pas le temps.

-Là-bas alors?

- Non plus.

-Je n'aime pas du tout quand tu fais sa. Dit-il en croisant les bras. –Toi, tu veux baiser avec moi? Demanda-t-il a Lou. Elle ce contenta de lui faire un doigt avant de sortir de la cuisine.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais pas envie. Répondit Lily avec un sourire.

Il afficha un sourire a son tour avant de ce lever, et sous peu, ils furent à l'aréna, assit dans les gradins. -J'aime leur habit, même si je déteste leurs sports. Rigola Sirius.

Lily qui était assise derrière lui, les jambes légèrement écarter dans sa très courte jupe noire lui fit un sourire pervers alors qu'elle était légèrement pencher vers l'arrière, appuyer sur les coudes.- Moi je m'en fiche.

Il lui attrapa la nuque et déposa quelques baisers dans son coup avant d'aller discrètement glisser un doigt en elle, de façon a ce que personne ne puisse le voir faire. -J'adore quand tu fais sa. Lui souffla-t-il moqueur.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.- moi aussi... gémit-elle doucement. Il infiltra un second doigt avant d'aller caresser son clitoris avec son pouce. Elle expira un gémissement, retenant le bruit alors que des vagues de plaisir la prenaient.

-Tu aimes? Souffla-t-il en accélérant son mouvement.

- Oui... gémit-elle doucement cette fois s'allongeant complètement sur le dos, suivant ses mouvement de son corps. Il entra un troisième doigt, venant déposer d'autre baiser dans son coup, laissant des traces brûlantes. -J'ai envie que tu me baises.

-Alors viens dans les vestiaires, elles semblent toutes sur la patinoire.

- J'en ai envie ici.

-Comment tu comptes faire sa?

-On a qu'à monter sur le deuxième étages des estrades, y'à personne.

Sans attendre, il la fit monter là haut, la plaquant sur la ranger de banc ou personne ne pouvait les voir et défit sa braguette pour entré en elle sans se faire prier. Elle se mordit plus fort la lèvre, plantant ses ongles dans son dos. Il accéléra ses mouvements, ne pouvant attendre, les rendants plus dur, ce qui lui créa davantage de plaisir, se sentant bouillir malgré le froid de la patinoire, alors qu'elle lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il continua d'accéléré en lui tenant fermement le basin, lui écartant les jambes au maximum.

- Plus fort. Gémit-elle a bout de souffle. Il s'exécuta sans préambule, ce sentant gonflé de plaisir alors qu'il adorait cette sensation. Cette fois elle agrippa le dossier de la chaise derrière elle, aimant ce qu'il fessait n'en voulant que plus. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il la sentait venir pour la troisième fois, il ce vida en elle.

Elle afficha un sourire.- j'aime essayer des nouveaux endroits.

-J'aime essayer de nouveau endroit avec toi. Rigola-t-il.

Elle rigola a son tour. -Je n'en doute pas.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferrais sans toi !

- Rien, parce que tu n'es rien sans moi.

Les personnes présentent dans l'aréna ce mirent alors à applaudirent et Sirius jeta un regard en bas. -Ho... la merde... dit-il alors. -Tu l'as rater..

Lily se redressa et jeta sur le rebord.- Et merde! Jura-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. -Un autre jour dans ses cas. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

- Ce que t'es con! Je suis venu la voir patiner je lui avais promit et je ne l'aie même pas vue, c'est de ta faute. Répondit Lily en lui donnant une claque sur le bras, redescendant.

-Elle va sûrement patiner encore une fois! Dit-il en la suivant.

- Laisse tomber, tu es trop nul pour comprendre! Cracha-t-elle froidement en arrivant au premier niveau.

-Mais il n'y a rien a comprendre Lily! Elle va patiner encore je suis certain.

- Oui, mais c'était aujourd'hui que je voulais la voir, c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle voulait que je la voix, c'était aujourd'hui ou je me devais de la voir. S'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu n'auras qu'a dire que... tu as eu... j'en sais rien moi... un empêchement de dernière minute...

- Je te hais. Répondit Lily, disparaissant dans les vestiaires.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Lou qui venait de terminer de ce changé.

- Je venais simplement te voir.

Elle lui sourit doucement. -Je dois encore rester un peu, pour voir le classement et savoir si je vais à Londres la semaine prochaine pour le Championnat Régional.

- Je suis sur que tu vas être prise comme toujours, parce que tu es la meilleure. Tu vas vouloirs que je t'accompagne ou tu ne préfère pas?

-Je préfèrerais que tu sois la... comme d'habitude. Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- Sa ne me dérange pas, je prendrai congé.

Elle acquiesça. -Je suis si contente... tu as vu? J'ai enfin réussi le triple axel sans tomber à la sorti.

Elle baissa la tête légèrement piteuse.- Non je l'aie manqué, et je m'en veux énormément.

Lou fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. -Tu n'as pas vu... mais... comment? Lily poussa un soupire, ressemblant davantage a un gémissement de chien battu. -Ho... dit-elle alors ayant comprit la signification de ce soupir. Elle ce détourna d'elle pour attraper son sac, le mettant sur son épaule. -C'est pas grave. Dit-elle cachant ses yeux remplient de verre.

- Si c'est grave et je m'en veux parce que je voulais vraiment te voir Lou, je te jure, j'en avais vraiment envie et je suis vraiment désoler.

-Il y aura d'autre fois ou je patinerai.

- Mais c'était aujourd'hui que je voulais te voir, je voulais tellement te voir faire se triple axel, je sais que tu as travailler énormément dure pour le réussir.

Elle hocha tristement la tête, usant d'une grande force de volonté pour ne pas se mettre à pleurée. -Sa va aller, et puis, ce n'est que les qualifications.

Lentement la rousse s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.- Je sais que sa te fait mal, sa me fait mal aussi, je m'en veux réellement. Lui souffla-t-elle doucement.

-Mais sa va aller. Dit-elle doucement. -Et puis, je ne peux jamais t'en vouloir.

- Je sais, mais sa n'empêche pas que c'est mal ce que j'ai fais.

-Tu viens, je dois aller voir mon score. Dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Je te suis. Répondit-elle.

-Enfin! S'exclama Sirius qui avait attendu prêt de la porte.

- Tu aurais put partir. Lui fit simplement remarquer Lily.

-Il fallait bien que je vous attende! Bougonna-t-il.

-Tait toi un peu, sa nous ferra du bien. Lui dit Lou.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire en le regardant.- Tu peux allez rejoindre ton compagnon, on va prendre ma moto pour revenir.

-Non, je crois que vais aller faire autre chose. Au revoir. Dit-il en s'éloignant pour disparaître.

- On ne se demande pas quoi. Se moqua Lily.- Je vais allez faire tourner le moteur, je t'attends sur la moto.

-Je suis prête! S'exclama Lou en arrivant prêt de Lily dix minutes plus tard. Elle lui tendit un casque avant de faire ronronner joyeusement son moteur, seulement la peau de ses cuisses paraissant encore. -Est-ce que tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui? Lui dit-elle lorsqu'elles furent de retour au manoir.

- Non. Répondit-elle en retirant son casque. Mais je suis en congé ce soir alors je fais ce que je veux. T'as faim, moi je meurs de faim.

-Je ne dirais pas non. Dit Lou en la suivant à la cuisine.

- Pizza avec poutine sa te dit?

-Je vais me faire tuer si je mange sa.

- T'auras qu'à faire plus d'exercice, parce qu'en tout cas, moi, c'est ce que je mange. Dit-elle en attrapant le téléphone.

-Si je fais plus d'exercice, je me tue littéralement. Dit-elle. -Je vais me faire une salade.

- Dans se cas tu es folle, tu vois, si je devais écouter tous ce qu'ils me disent de ne pas manger et de faire attention à ma ligne, je serais une végétarienne de végétarienne. En gros je ferais comme toi et je ne mangerais que certaine sorte d'herbe.

-Si je veux continuer a tenir sur mes patins, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Et moi je tiens à continuer à entrer dans mes vêtements. Rigola-t-elle en composant le numéro, se commandant une moyenne pizza pépéroni fromage et une moyenne végétarienne ainsi qu'une poutine.- Je crève de faim.

-Je vois sa! Mais toi, tu ne prends jamais une livre.

- Parce que je fais énormément d'exercice. Bien plus que toi qui risque de s'évanouir n'importe quand avec le peu de protéine et de sucre que tu as dans le corps.

-Et je ne suis pas aussi résistante que toi. Elle ce passa lentement une main dans le visage. -Et déjà, Anna trouve que je suis trop lourde que je... que j'ai l'aire de peser lorsque je fais mes sauts, et la semaine prochaine elle m'impose un nouveau régime.

- Toi lourde! Lou, si ca continu comme sa, je vais pouvoir te casser en deux.

-Non, et puis elle a raison... quand je regarde les autres, elle saute beaucoup plus haut...

- Lou se n'est pas parce que tu es plus lourde, c'est parce que tu n'as pas autant de puissance dans les jambes.

-De toute façon, que sa soit n'importe quoi, je dois l'amélioré sinon je peux oublier toutes les compétions. Je me suis qualifier de justesse aux Régionaux... mais si je ne suis pas assez bonne, adieux les nationaux et je n'ai même pas intérêt à penser à la coupe du monde.

- Il faut simplement que tu t'entraîne les jambes, je te le dis, tu es assez bonne pour réussir.

Elle ce passa une main dans les cheveux. -Je le croirai quand je le serrai.

Lily poussa un puissant soupire quand la sonnette résonna.- Pizza! S'exclama-t-elle en sautant presque de joie courant vers la porte d'entrer pour ouvrire. Le livreur lui donna sa pizza sans rien dire, prenant l'argent avant de la saluer en levant sa casquette avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Elle prit le temps de lui évaluer les fesses avant de se décider à refermer la porte avec un petit sourire, revenant vers la cuisine avec un amusement certain.

Au moment ou elle ouvrait la boîte, James déboulait dans la cuisine, semblant contrarier alors qu'il refermait d'un geste rageur son cellulaire. Il ce figea lorsqu'il vit Lily, ouvrant des yeux ronds au souvenir de la rousse dans la cage d'or au bar. -Toi? Dit-il sans y croire.

Elle se retourna.- quoi moi?

-C'est toi Lily?

- Non, je me nomme Rachelle,

-A d'autre.

- Dommage, j'ai presque réussi, j'ai vue une pointe d'hésitation dans ton regard. Se moqua-t-elle en prenant une nouvelle pointe.- alors comme sa c'est toi le fameux James Potter à Pétunia, je n'aurais jamais imaginer te voir à mon travailler et avec Lou encore moins. Rigola-t-elle légèrement.

-Elle était la seule âme vivante de ce foutu manoir à avoir un temps soit peu d'allure, alors autant en profiter. Répondit-il en la fixant sans gêne.

- Quoi, tu trouves que je n'aie pas d'allure? Cracha-t-elle un peu plus froidement en prenant un air dure.

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vue ce soir la.

Lily éclata de rire.- C'est bon tu as de la répartit, pas grave, je m'y prendrai une autre fois. Et non toi tu ne m'as pas vue, mais moi si. Tu veux de la pizza?

-Comment peux-tu m'avoir vu alors que moi, c'est la première fois que je te vois!

- Je t'ai vue plus souvent que tu ne peux le croire. Et c'est faux, c'est la deuxième fois puisque tu m'as vue hier soir. Parce que moi, contrairement à toi, je sais observer ce qui m'entour.

-Même si je voulais observer beauté, lorsque je ne fais qu'apercevoir quelque chose de roux me passer a grande vitesse sous le nez, je ne peux pas savoir a quoi sa ressemble. Mais je dois dire que tu as... beaucoup d'atout.

- Je sais, dommage que tu sois gay. Dit-elle. -Ce sont toujours ceux avec les plus belles fesses qui le sont. Sauf Sirius qui est bi.

James rigola. -Non, Sirius n'est pas bi, il saute tout ce qui bouge, c'est différent.

-Toi le premier. Rigola-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. -Quand il est sortit de ta chambre, sa bouche sentait tout sauf la petite chatte.

-Il est accro a ce goût la.

- Si sa peut lui faire plaisir. Répondit-elle en passant près de lui, lui agrippant une fesse avant de sortir.

-Dommage que je sois gay! Lui renvoya-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la suivre.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, mais tu es le premier gay qui me répond ainsi.

-Je suis peut-être gay. Dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille. -Mais je ne suis pas aveugle, et tu es tout simplement à tomber.

- Es-tu sur d'être gay? Lui demanda-t-elle en venant se coller contre lui.

-Absolument.

- Alors ne me répond pas ce que tu me réponds car tu me fais seulement penser a un hétéro qui ne sait pas s'affirmer et qui crois être gay, parce qu'il en est entouré.

-Généralement, ce sont les gay qui ne s'affirme pas, et pas les hétéros.

- Tout dépend des cas chéri, et tu vois, plus je te regarde, plus tu me fais penser à se genre de gars.

-A oui et pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est se dons-tu as l'air. Elle se décolla de lui et alla se laissez tomber un divan, dans une position assez extravaguant, ne semblant même pas s'en rendre compte elle-même. -Et le fait que tu es repousser ma sœur ne sert pas à me convaincre.

-Navré, mais ta sœur, n'importe qui d'intelligent la repousserait.

- C'est bien ce que je dis.

Il croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard de haut en bas. -Tu es toujours comme sa?

- Comme quoi?

-Comme sa, sûr de toi et... provocante?

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis née parfaite et que je vais mourir ainsi, et je ne suis pas provocante, j'aime le sexe et lui m'aime aussi. C'est tout.

-Tu ne manque pas d'orgueil. Dit-il en venant prendre place à ses côtés.

- Je sais. Elle se saisit de la télécommande de la télévision et l'alluma pour la mettre à un poste dix huit ans et plus, regardant les scènes de sexe sans aucune réaction, lâchant même un soupire.- Si au moins ils avaient l'air réaliste.

-Si au moins on pouvait mieux voir. Rétorqua James.

- Il n'y a rien a voir a mon avis, le mec à un tout petit zizi et ne sait pas s'en servir, toi il est de quelle grosseur?

-Assez pour que Sirius est a ouvrir la bouche au maximum.

- Sirius n'a pas une si grande bouche, alors je dirais qu'elle est dans la moyenne, pas très grande, mais assez large, juste assez pour satisfaire un trou de cul masculin, mais certainement pas une fille.

-La provocation psychologique ne marche pas avec moi.

- Ce n'est pas de la provocation, c'est une constatation suite à des calcules mentaux qui se base à mes expériences et crois moi que j'en ai vue de toute sorte. Répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.- La plus part de mes amis son gay et crois moi chaque fois qu'il mon répondu dans se genre la, c'est moi qui avais raison au bout du compte.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme toi, fait avec des amis gays?

- J'ai toujours aimer les gay, j'ai toujours voulu en avoir pour ami, un sourire amuser venant éclaircire son visage.- Certains me vois comme une collectionneuse de gay, d'autre comme une grosse salope qui tient seulement à se taper des queues en sachant qu'elle n'aura pas à subir un questionnement sur une relation.

-J'opte pour la deuxième hypothèse. Et, tu as déviergé Lou?

- Vrai et encore vrai.

-Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est comme sa, en quoi cela te pose-t-il un problème?

-Sa ne fait que mettre à jour ma théorie du: Lou est lesbienne.

- Elle ne l'est pas, c'est pas parce que tu es gay que tout le monde est comme toi. Je couche avec bien des femmes, femmes qui ne sont pas plus lesbiennes que moi. Elle ressente seulement un désires sexuelle, mais ne peuvent éprouver de sentiment pour les femmes et n'aimes que les hommes. Souvent se sont des expériences qui se produisent une fois dans leur vie et sa se termine là.

Il rigola. -D'accord, et ce mec que tu lui as présenter pour qu'elle couche avec lui?

- C'est un copain gay, celui qui est venu avec moi sur scène hier quand vous êtes partit.

James afficha un drôle d'air en la regardant avant de soupirer. -Et... tu as... 18 ans c'est sa?

- Oui, pourquoi, sa te dérange?

-Tu es jeune.

- Et alors?

Il haussa les épaules avant de s'installer a son aise et de se passé une main dans les cheveux. -Je m'en fiche, ce qui me surprend, ce n'est pas toi, parce que tu es banal en un sens. La petite adolescente qui essai de se trouvé une personnalité dans le sexe.

Lily éclata franchement de rire, ne riant que d'avantage en le regardant. -Toi tu cherches a te venger de ce que je t'ai dit.

-Non. Répondit-il simplement.

- Dans se cas, sa se vois seulement que tu ne sais pas qui je suis, mais de toute manière, tu peux croire ce que tu veux, il y a tellement de chose qui circule à mon sujet qu'une de plus ou de moins sa ne changera pas grand chose. Elle se redressa, son sourire démontrant son envie de rire, se levant pour éteindre la télé, se fichant bien qu'il l'écoute. -J'espère seulement pour toi que tu passeras un agréable séjour ici, sa m'étonnerais qu'on se revoie ou en tout cas que toi tu me revoies. Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce pour retourné à l'étage.

**5555555555555555555555555**

**Bravo cher lecteur vous venez de passer le pire des chapitres lolllz!  
Bizzzzzzzzou reviews svp même si c'est juste un seul mot!**

_**Lunattica & Marie-Lune**_


	3. Lily

**Chapitres 3: Lily**

Trois semaines passèrent ainsi et James ne revit Lily que lors de ses spectacles au bar. Il la trouvait absolument époustouflante et splendide totalement éblouissante même s'il n'osait l'avouer ouvertement. Chaque soirs, son regard était rivé sur elle, suivant des yeux ses courbes se mouvée avec perfection.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu la fixe comme sa? Lui demanda Sirius.

-Je ne la fixe pas. Rétorqua James.

- Si, tu l'as fixe comme chaque fois qu'on vient ici.

-C'est totalement faux.

- Ha oui, dans se cas pourquoi t'as encore le regard rivé sur elle? Demanda-t-il.

-Pas sur elle, mais sur lui. Dit-il en pointant le mec qui l'accompagnait sur scène.

- Tu veux que je lui demande de te le présenter? Demanda Sirius légèrement sceptique.

-Je l'ai déjà rencontré. Dit-il. Au même moment, le regard du garçon croisa celui de James et celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil. -Je n'ai pas besoin de personne pour me débrouiller Sirius, tu le sais.

-Et as-tu fais plus que seulement le rencontrer?

-En un sens.

- Le sens que je crois ou une autre sorte de sens?

-Oui il est gay ou bi ou peut importe, et il n'a rien voulu faire.

- Pourquoi?

-Pas le premier soir, tu as oublier Sirius? Pas le premier soir.

- Et tu t'intéresse même pas à ca, il est pire qu'une fille. Tu vois entre eux deux sur scène, c'est Lily le mâle et Max la fille.

-À la voir agir, c'est toujours elle le mâle.

- Surtout que j'arrive pas à croire que tu lui as dit qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente qui cherche sa personnalité dans le sexe. Toi tu ne sais vraiment pas lui parler, je crois que tu aurais besoin d'un cours cent un sur le mode Lily Evans. Tu vois, moi je l'ai suivis et je ne comprends pas encore tout.

-Elle est un puzzle, et pourquoi toi, tu la vois toujours alors que moi j'arrive à peine à la croiser.

- Pourquoi, sa te fais de la peine?

-C'était une constatation.

- Non, c'est de la logique. Je lui donne du sexe elle ne me considère pas comme un fantôme, toi elle se fou royalement de toi et trouve qu'elle a autre chose d'intéressant a faire dans la vie.

James arqua un sourcil avant de dévisager son meilleur ami. -Elle n'a qu'a continuer a venir te voir, tu agis toujours un chien et je pari qu'elle adore sa.

- Tu as tout compris, elle est un peu comme toi au lit, elle adore dominer, sauf qu'elle c'est en permanence.

-Bonjour, les interrompit une voix. Un beau brun aux yeux noisette seulement vêtu d'un string noir laissant dévoiler un gros set de clé était posté près d'eux et les regardait avec un sourire, son regard s'attardant tout particulièrement sur James.

-Maintenant Max dit moi si tu trouve cela vraiment confortable. Rigola Sirius en fessant allusion au string qu'il portait sans laisser le temps à James d'en placer une.

- On s'y fait, la seule que je connaisse que sa ne la jamais déranger, c'est ma partenaire, mais je suppose que vous la connaissez.

-En profondeur. Continua Sirius.

-Vaguement. Répondit James. -Je dois habituer chez elle et crois moi, c'est plus simple de venir ici pour la voir.

- Normale, elle passe son temps ici et fuie sa maison dès qu'elle le peut, et puis ca fait bien l'affaire des clients de la voir. Même ceux de notre "catégorie" on de la difficulté à lui résister. Se moqua Max.

-C'est comme un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Rigola Sirius. -Tout le monde aime sa.

-Je déteste le chocolat. Lui fit remarquer James.

- Elle a du le remarquer et c'est pour sa qu'elle te fuie. Répondit Sirius d'un ton bête et sarcastique. Il tourna sa tête vers Max et afficha un drôle de sourire.- Tu préfère vanille ou chocolat?

-Tu ne sais pas te la fermer pas vrai? Dit James.

- Bon si tu ne veux pas répondre a cette question, j'en ai une autre. Coulis de fraise, de chocolat ou crème fouetter?

-Ta gueule Sirius avec ton sucre. Soupira James. -Ce n'est, vraiment pas le moment.

-Écoute si tu veux lui maté les noix et baiser avec lui c'est toi, mais moi je veux seulement sa...

- Bonjours les interrompit une seconde voix, douce et grave avec un brin de sensualité.- Je vois qu'il y a beaucoup d'entrain ici, mais Max ne devrait tu pas te préparer pour ton prochain numéro?

-Ta phrase, elle soul a la longue Damon. Lui envoya Max avant de tourner les talons, souriant a James avant de s'éloigner.

-Tu es? Demanda James en le regardant de haut en bas, l'évaluant sans aucune gêne.

-Damon, propriétaire de se club et vous êtes?

-Non tu rigole! Il est a toi ce bar. Rigola Sirius. -Et tu as quels âges?

- 25 ans.

Un petit rire retentit derrière lui alors que lentement des lèvres venait caresser son oreilles.- Tu as encore mit Max en colère. Lui susurra doucement Lily, son corps plaquer contre le sien.

-Mais j'en ai marre. Souffla-t-il à la belle rousse avant de l'attraper par la taille. -Toi aussi tu devrais être en train de te préparer. Et merde, tu parles d'un contrôle sur ses employés, j'en ai honte.

- Pourtant si tu savais ce que j'ai en tête tu ne me ferais pas remonter sur scène avant un petit moment. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire coquin.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais jamais sa quand tu me parles à moi Lily? Lui demanda Sirius.

Elle sembla enfin remarquer sa présence et ne retira pas pour autant son sourire.- Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux, je pourrais toujours me racheter.

-Moi je voudrais. Ricana Sirius, -Mais lui, je doute que sa ne lui fasse plaisir.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules et se mordit la lèvres dans un geste sensuelle, venant embrasser la commissure des lèvres de son patron.- Je me rachèterais une autre fois dans se cas.

-Je ne sais toujours pas vos noms messieurs, mais nous parlerons plus tard. Dit-il en s'éloignant, Lily accrocher a son bras.

Elle leur fit un petit clin d'œil en s'éloignant sans résistance avec Damon, le suivant, au contraire, avec grande joie.

- Sa c'est injuste, elle ne ma jamais parler ainsi.

-Elle est... complètement folle. ce moqua James.

- Pourquoi?

-Elle couche avec tout le monde et n'importe qui.

- Pas tout le monde. Elle agace tout le monde, mais ne couche pas forcément avec eux.

-Je n'en suis pas si sure. Si elle arrive a coucher avec le patron du club, alors elle peut tout faire et elle n'a aucune fierté.

- C'est son petit ami.

Il arqua un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire. -Décidément, l'été va être très long.

- POurquoi, parce que t'es chances de te la taper son minime?

-Tu me saoul avec sa Sirius, je n'ai pas envi de me la taper!

- Certain?

-Certain! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrête pas avec sa!

-Parce que, même si tu es gay, elle a l'air de t'avoir taper dans l'œil. Quand Remus est-il sensé arriver?

-Demain matin à la première heure. Répondit-il.

- J'ai bien hâte de voir comment lui il va réagire.

-Il ce dit Gay, mais au fond, je suis certain qu'il ne l'est pas.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Sirius déconcerté.

Il haussa les épaules. -J'en sais rien, c'est seulement, une impression.

- C'est l'impression que tu donnes à tout le monde toi aussi.

-Absolument pas.

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais tu n'es pas dans la tête des autres et puis tu mate une fille !

-Je ne matte aucune fille.

- Alors pourquoi tu as toujours les yeux river sur Lily?

-Parce qu'elle me fascine.

- Et pourquoi?

-Parce qu'elle est... j'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme sa.

- C'est Lily. Il n'y a rien a dire de plus.

-Il y aurait des tas de choses à dire.

- Je ne parle pas dans se sens la. De toute manière, tu viens, on va rentrer, y'à plus rien a faire ici.

-Probablement. Dit-il en regardant une dernière fois Lily qui montait à nouveau sur scène.

- Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'ils ont fait vite. Se moqua Sirius en sortant, jetant un dernier regard à la rousse.

Le lendemain, Lily ne revint qu'à huit heures chez elle allant se laissée tomber dans un fauteuil du salon totalement épuiser, profitant du calme et du silence, mais tout particulièrement, de sa solitude.

-Dure nuit? Souffla une douce voix a son oreille.

Elle afficha un petit sourire a l'entente de la voix de Remus.- Crevante.

Remus Lupin vint doucement la prendre dans ses bras avant de se laissé tomber à ses côtés. Ses cheveux de paille retombaient lourdement devant ses yeux d'or. -Est-ce que je peux rester ou tu préfère rester seule?

- Reste, si c'est toi sa ne me dérange pas et tu le sais. J'aurais cru que tu arriverais plus tard, mais j'avais oublier que tu n'es pas du genre à rester longtemps au lit.

-Je suis un lève tôt. Rigola-t-il doucement avant de lui prendre doucement le visage. -Tu es épuiser, je crois que tu ferrais mieux d'aller te coucher.

- C'est pour sa que tu es là. Rigola-t-elle doucement.- Pour me servire d'oreiller et de bouillotte.

-Ho je voie! Dit-il en ouvrant grandement les bras, l'invitant à venir s'y loger. -Vos désire son des ordres!

Elle s'y calla avec un petit rire, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son coup en fermant les yeux.- Tu dégage tellement de chaleur qu'on se croirait dans une fourrure. Se moqua-t-elle légèrement alors que son esprit commençait a être emporter par des vagues de sommeil.

-Dort bien princesse. Souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Bonne nuit... répondit-elle simplement alors qu'elle plongeait dans un profond sommeil se sentant en totale sécurité là où elle était.

Lorsque midi sonna, Remus était toujours allonger dans le sofa, Lily profondément endormit entre ses bras alors qu'il n'avait pas bouger de peur de la réveiller.

-Salut vieux! Lui lança James qui descendait du premier lorsqu'il le vit. Il lui fit signe de se taire pointant la forme allonger contre lui. -Tu sers d'oreiller? Murmura-t-il.

- Depuis huit heures et quart se matin. Elle est rentré tard et était totalement crever. Je suis venu la voire et elle a décider que j'étais son oreiller. Répondit-il d'une même voix basse avec un petit sourire.

-Tu veux quelque chose à manger l'oreiller? Se moqua doucement James en ce dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Si sa ne te dérange pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Ce que tu veux mon loup.

- Alors fait moi ce que tu veux, tant qu'il n'y a pas de blanc et de brun de ton cru à l'intérieur. Se moqua-t-il.

-Ha! Ha. dit froidement James en lui adressant un doigt avant de partir. Il revint une demi-heure plus tard avec de la pizza. -Sa te va? Dit-il en déposant une assiette dans les mains de Remus.

-Merci. Répondit-il avec un sourire, se redressant légèrement pour pouvoir manger alors que Lily lâchait un petit gémissement dans ses bras, toujours endormit alors qu'elle s'agitait un peu dans son sommeil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais depuis le début des vacances?

- Pas grand chose, j'ai revu des gars de l'école, mais le plus gros je suis rester chez moi.

-L'été s'annonce d'un ennui mortel. Soupira James.

- Si tu me dis que tu t'es ennuyer ici, alors j'ai du mal à te croire.

-Je me suis ennuyer à mourir Remus et je tourne en rond.

- Alors c'est que tu ne connais vraiment rien ici. Mais le plus intéressant est toujours quand une chicane éclate.

-Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il y a énormément d'action.

-Je m'en fou, je veux juste retourner chez moi.

- Sa tout le monde s'en doute. Et tu ne m'as pas raconté, comment sa se passe avec ta très chère Pétunia?

-Elle veut encore que je couche avec elle. Je crois qu'elle ne comprend pas encore qu'aucun mec sur cette terre ne voudrait coucher avec elle.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas croire que tu t'intéresse à se petit ange et que vous sortez ensemble, mais que vous savez tous les deux qu'il n'y a rien. Lui proposa Remus.

-Quel petit ange? Remus lâcha un petit rire en pointant Lily. -Elle n'est pas un petit ange et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferrais sa. Rétorqua James. -Je me tue a répété a Pétunia que je suis gay alors t'imagine la crise que je devrais me taper si je fesais semblant d'être avec une fille l'entendre crier nui fortement à ma santé.

- Ce n'est pas un ange, mais endormie, elle y ressemble. Et puis dans se cas tu n'as qu'à ramener un mec ici dans se cas.

-Sa, sa ne tardera pas.

- Tu en as déjà un en vue?

-Il s'appelle Max.

- Le même nom que ton chien. Fit remarquer Remus avec un rire.

Il rigola. -Je me demande s'il ferra un bon chien lui aussi.

- Si tu le dresse comme il se doit.

-Ce que je ferrai, tu me connais.

-Un peu trop justement.

-Max n'a pas besoin d'être dressé, il est doux comme un agneau. Dit une petite voix endormie.

-Bonjour princesse. Dit doucement Remus.

-Géniale, alors je devrai me prendre pour un chien de berger, bougonna James.

Elle fit un sourire a Remus et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. -Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'au lit, il se laissera totalement faire et il n'est pas du genre a prendre les devants, mais il n'a aucun problème a s'affirmer.

Il haussa les épaules. -Tu le connais bien?

- C'est un de mes bons amis, je travail avec lui depuis deux ans, il a commencer après moi et ma expliquer sa situation, presque immédiatement. Ce qui ma laissée constater que s'affirmer n'a jamais été un problème pour lui et qu'il aime être en compagnie de gens. Et pour les choses au lit, je les ai simplement constater moi-même.

-Pourquoi fait-il des shows d'hétéro alors qu'il est gay?

- Parce que ce n'est pas lui qui choisi, mais Damon. Il en a déjà fait, comme des shows seuls, mais il a remarquer qu'il était davantage vue et apprécier dans les hétéros. Comme si tu regarde dans les deux gay, quatre sur cinq son hétéro, mais il s'en fiche, c'est leurs boulots.

-Tu sors avec ce type ou c'est simplement par apparence? Demanda-t-il.

- Je sors avec lui, mais on est libre de nos actes. C'est une relation un peu simpliste, on est attirer l'un par l'autre, on s'affiche en tant que couple, mais si on a envie de baiser quelqu'un d'autre on le fait.

-Comme dans un buffet chinois, tu adores les crevettes tu en prends toujours mais, tu ne peux pas passer a côté des autres bon plat! Rigola Sirius qui venait de débouler dans le salon.

- On peut dire sa comme sa. Répondit-elle avec un sourire en se relevant.- Bon je vais vous laissez ensemble et allez prendre une douche, en plus j'ai un numéro à préparer. Elle les salua et monta a sa chambre avec un petit sourire, se dévêtissent pour entrer dans la douche se plaçant sous le jet d'eau chaude, laissant l'eau couler le long de son corps, caressant ses muscles endoloris.

-Est-ce qu'un jour tu va arrêter de tout comparer avec de la nourriture? Demanda Remus.

- Bien sur que non. Rétorqua Sirius outré.

-Sa ferrais du bien à tout le monde pourtant.

- M'en fiche.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui?

- J'en sais rien.

-Je comptais aller passer quelques heures au gym pour me défouler alors pas de bol les mecs, vous n'aurez qu'a prendre une après-midi relaxe et baiser. Ce moqua James.

Mais soudain, coupant court a la conversation, un crie retentit puissamment du deuxième étage, résonnant dans toute la maison. -Quand je parlais de chicane ! Rigola Remus en ce levant pour monter au deuxième, suivit des deux autres.

Une Pétunia rageuse au teint rouge se tenait devant une Lily tout aussi en colère vêtu de son ensemble de cuire, ses cheveux encore mouiller ondulent légèrement dans son dos. - Je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème! S'écria Pétunia.

- En se moment Tu ES mon problème.

-Et toi tu es le problème de toute la maison salle garce! C'est tellement mieux quand tu disparais!

Lil attrapa sa sœur par le colle et la fit faire un cent quatre-vingt, pour la rentrer avec puissance dans le mur.- Sa tu vois je le sais et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps a t'endurer, maintenant je te préviens pour la dernière fois si tu tiens a ton affreuse tête, laisse la hors de mon chemin!

-Lâche immédiatement ta sœur! Cracha la voix froide de Rose.

Lily lui lança un regard mauvais.- Pourquoi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire Rose ?

-Lâche la, c'est tout, et cesse de faire passer ta rancune sur elle, ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu n'étais pas désirer, mais bien de la mienne, si tu es en ce monde, c'est mon erreur.

Lily repoussa férocement Pétunia qui alla embrasser le plancher.- C'est pas ma faute si elle te ressemble et que sa tête ne me reviens pas.

Elle ce reçu alors une claque venant de la part de son père. -Ne parle pas ainsi à ta mère!

Sa tête tourna sur le cou alors que sa joue devenait d'un puissant rouge et qu'elle lâchait un rire.- Je vais parler à cette garce comme j'en ai envie et ce n'est pas un salop comme toi qui va m'en empêcher!

Il la frappa à nouveau. -La seule garce ici c'est toi, alors garde tes paroles désobligeantes pour toi! Tu as de la chance que nous acception encore de te prêter ce toit!

Lily le repoussa brutalement.- Prêter! Je n'appelle pas sa prêter alors que je dois payer ce qu'il y a de pire au monde, car jamais il n'y a eu pire que de vous endurer. Mais toi tu peux le comprendre n'est-ce que Richard, toi qui n'es même pas capable de supporter ta propre femme qui ne te satisfait pas au lit ou peut-être est-ce le contraire et que c'est elle qui t'oblige a baiser d'autre fille dans votre lit!

-Hors de ma vue! Cria Richard hors de lui alors qu'il la saisissait brutalement a la gorge. Mais alors qu'il allait lui fracasser la tête contre le mur, James lui fit lâcher prisse et ce posta entre eux deux.

-Je crois que vous ferriez bien de réfléchir avant de commettre un acte que vous pourriez regrettez par la suite Richard.

- J'ai déjà commis cet acte et il se tient derrière toi! Cracha-t-il venimeusement alors qu'il lançait un regard furibond à James, emmenant sa femme et sa fille au premier étage ignorant les autres.

Lily porta lentement sa main a sa gorge la frottant doucement avant de passer a côté de James, retournant à sa chambre en sortant un sac de voyage, ouvrant ses tiroirs pour en sortir ses choses.

-Lily arrête un peu. Souffla Remus en entrant dans la chambre, la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

Elle le repoussa loin d'elle sous l'effet de la rage. -Ne me touche pas, j'en ai assez, je vais foutre mon camp d'ici.

-Je t'en prit arrête un peu.

- Arrêter quoi! S'écria-t-elle en se retournant vivement vers lui.- D'être ce que je suis, de vivre pour leur faire plaisir, d'arrêter de souffrir, d'arrêter d'en avoir assez depuis trop longtemps, d'arrêter quoi, en, vas-y dit le!

-De dire que tu vas partir, tu ne peux pas faire sa, et tu ne peux pas laisser Lou chez toi.

- Vous, vous serez là et que moi j'y sois encore ou non, n'y changera rien, je ne suis jamais ici de toute manière!

-Non, tu n'es peut-être jamais la, mais c'est quand même ton chez toi Lil' et puis merde tu ne peux juste pas partir comme sa! Ou iras-tu? Chez Damon? Laisse moi rire! Dit-il sentant la colère le gagnée.

- Non je n'irai pas chez lui, cette idée ne m'avais même pas effleurer, je vais me trouver un appartement tout simplement, j'ai assez de moyen pour! Et cette maison n'a jamais été chez moi alors ne me fait pas chier sur ce que tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais rien! Lui cria-t-elle.

-J'en sais plus que tu ne veux le laisser paraître! Tu sais que je tiens a toi et je refuse de te voir seule en ville dans un appartement!

- Mais je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche! Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu ne sais penser qu'à toi. Totalement a bout elle attrapa son étagère et la renversa au sol, se laissant tomber par la suite contre son mur, s'y laissant glisser déposant sas tête entre ses mains.

Il vint s'agenouillez en face d'elle avant de la tirer a lui. -Calme toi Lil' sa ne sert a rien de s'énerver même si sa défoule. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Elle agrippa son chandail enfouissant sa tête dans son étreinte, de léger sanglot venant la secouer. -Calme toi princesse tout ira bien. Souffla-t-il en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. -Je te jure, et si jamais tu n'es plus capable, je partirai avec toi en ville, mais je refuse de te voir seule.

- Je ne peux juste plus l'est entendre Remus, je ne suis plus capable tu comprends. En dix-huit ans j'ai eu assez de reproche pour ma vie entière, je ne veux plus rester ici, c'est pas chez moi ici et j'ai l'impression que chez moi c'est nulle part... peut-être qu'ils ont raison.

-Je t'interdis de dire sa! Ta place n'est peut-être pas ici, mais elle est bien quelque part et un jour tu la trouveras ma belle. Aller, sèche tes larmes. Dit-il doucement en essuyant ses joues de son pouce. -Les princesses ne pleurent pas. Lui sourit-il.

- Je ne suis pas une princesse, alors je fais ce que je veux.

-Mais tu serras toujours ma petite princesse. Rigola-t-il doucement en la serrant a nouveau contre lui.

Elle se laissa faire lâchant un petit rire contre son épaules.- Merci d'être toujours la Remus.

-Je le serrai toujours Lil' que tu es n'importe quel problème ou qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je serrai la.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Tu n'aurais pas d'oreiller, ni de mouchoir sur patte. Rigola-t-il en l'aidant a ce relever, en fessant de même.

Elle se remit a rire, essuyant le reste de ses larmes.- tu veux venir faire une balade avec moi dans se cas?

-Sans problème. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle releva sa commode et attrapa ses deux casques pour en enfilant un, lui tendant l'autre.- dans se cas va te changer, parce que c'est pas parce que tu viens de me consoler que je vais te faire un cadeau.

-Avoue que c'est simplement parce que tu as envi de me voir en cuir! Rigola-t-il en sortant de la chambre pour y revenir quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu de pantalons et d'une veste en cuir.

Lily lui claqua les fesses sans gênes.- Sûrement.

James l'est regarda partir par la fenêtre de la chambre de Sirius alors que celui-ci jouait a son jeu vidéo. Pourtant, quelque chose de désagréable lui chatouillait les entrailles, une drôle de sensation qu'il n'aimait pas. – Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Lui demanda Sirius.- Tu te pose encore des questions sur Remus ou bien tu t'es rendu compte que t'as perspective sur l'enfant que tu croyais être Lily à changer?

-Je me demande simplement comment elle fait pour passer une journée entière sans crever, elle n'arrête pas une seconde.

- C'est ce qui fait son charme, elle ne sait pas tenir en place. Et puis elle a l'habitude de bouger souvent avec sa famille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire après leur petite engueulade.

Il ce tourna vers lui. - À elle seule, elle pourrait faire tourner le monde.

- À ce que je peux comprendre, elle t'impressionne.

-Elle me fascine. Rectifia-t-il.

- Le pire est que tu as l'air d'être si fasciner par elle que tu détailles la moindre chose qu'elle pourrait faire et à chaque fois qu'elle fait quelque chose, tu en restes bouche bée. Moi ce qui ma toujours fasciner chez elle, c'est l'ego qu'elle peut avoir avec tous ce que ses parents lui répètent même après des années. Fit remarquer Sirius.

-Elle a apprit à vivre avec elle-même Black, et elle assume parfaitement le fait qu'elle est parfaite, ce qui n'est certainement pas ton cas. Lui lança Lou qui ce tenait dans le cadre de la porte. -Où est Lily?

- Pas tes affaires, l'envoya-t-il promener.

-Ce sont plus les miennes que les tiennes!

- Ouais, mais j'ai rien a te dire. Alors c'est pas tes affaires et tu crèveras pas de ne pas le savoir.

-Sa te ferrais beaucoup trop plaisir.

-Elle est partie avec Remus. Soupira James sentant un mal de tête le prendre, ne voulant surtout pas être obliger de les entendre, et encore moins elle.

- T'aurais pas put te taire pour une fois tu es sensé me soutenir, et puis pour qui elle se prend cette idiote.

-Je me prends pour ce que je suis, c'est-à-dire beaucoup plus que toi tu ne vaux salle chien. Dit-elle en restant planter la sans gêne.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a avaler depuis les vacances de Noël, mais apparemment ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Dit James en la regardant de travers. -Dégage tu fais chier, on avait pas besoin de toi.

- Non mais c'est vrai, elle croit qu'elle est Lily ou quoi. Je te ferais remarquer que tu n'es qu'une sale poupée insignifiante. Cracha Sirius.

-Je crois qu'elle essai vaguement de l'imiter. Se moqua James.

- Au contraire. Comme se petit air de bitch que tu essaie de prendre depuis tout a l'heure ne fait que te rendre l'air plus misérable, sincèrement tu fais pitié, maintenant fou le camp salope. Cracha simplement Sirius en riant.

Elle s'approcha et lui flaqua une claque magistrale. -Non mais tu vas te la fermer! Les chiens obéissent a leurs maîtres alors tu ferrais mieux de rester au pied, de toute façon avec la tête que tu as, tu fais bien d'obéir aux moindres caprices des filles.

-J'en ai marre. S'exclama James en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle, la prenant à la gorge avant de la soulever du sol et de la jeter sans douceur dans le corridor pour fermer brutalement la porte derrière lui, la verrouillant. Il du retenir fermement Sirius de ne pas allez lui éclater la gueule, son regard virant au rouge sous la colère. -Reste assit et surtout, ne me donne pas de remord de ne pas l'avoir frapper.

- tu aurais dû, peut-être que sa l'aurait remis a sa place.

-Sa place. Se moqua James. -Tu crois vraiment qu'elle en a une quelque part.

-Peut-être, même si elle croit en avoir une bien plus grande qu'en vérité.

-Elle n'a rien et essai simplement de se donnée un genre.

- Elle essaie de ressembler à Lily un point c'est tout et crois vraiment pouvoir y arriver en claquant des doigts.

-Cette fille est une véritable poupée Sirius, tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point. Met lui une de ses vraies robes, et met la dans une boîte sur une étagère dans les magasins, les gosses en raffoleront.

- Justement, tout le contraire de la rousse.

-Elle n'a jamais accepter le fait d'être une poupée, mais la garce n'est pas obliger de venir nous faire chier a cause de sa.

-Sincèrement je com... une fois de plus il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par un fort bruit de moto et de coup de feu. Défonçant les grilles la moto de Lily entra sur le terrain dans un saut, continuant sa course folle jusqu'au derrière de la cour.

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Troisième chapitre, désoler du retard mais vu le peu de review reçus pour le deuxième je me suis dit que sa ne valait pas vraiment la peine de me dépêcher.**

**Kisssssss tout le monde**

_**Lunattica & Marie-Lune**_


	4. Pardon

**Chapitres 4: Pardon**

-Des tueurs à gage. Dit James qui c'était précipité à la fenêtre, regardant le 4x4 noir de l'année aux vitres teintées faire demi-tour dans un crissement de pneus avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre de Sirius pour débouler dans le hall. -Vous n'avez rien? Demanda-t-il en voyant Lily et Remus se réfugier à l'intérieur. Remus secoua la tête alors que Lily se contentait de jeter un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte. -Est-ce que tu es toucher, merde Remus répond!

- Non, mais j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque, tu n'as jamais monté avec elle et ça se voit! S'exclama-t-il une main sur le cœur en essayant de reprendre son souffle. James le saisit au coup et fit mine de l'étrangler. –Hey doucement! Je viens juste d'avoir la peur de ma vie, tu devrais faire attention à moi à la place.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ces types te couraient après? Demanda-t-il à Lily.

Elle haussa les épaules. -J'en sais rien, mais c'est la deuxième fois que sa arrive.

-Quand ont te cours après et qu'on essai de te descendre, il y a toujours une raison. Fit-il remarquer.

- Oui, mais cela ne veut pas dire que la proie connaît la réponse à cette question. Répondit-elle comme si elle parlait à un débile mental.

-C'était Josh et Rayan j'en suis sure, il n'y a qu'eux pour te suivre jusque chez toi et tourner les talons une fois dans le domaine, ils ne font pas de petit contrat, donc, c'est quelqu'un d'important ou de connu qui l'est a engagé. Dit-il.

- Tu sais combien de Josh et Rayan passent dans mon lit à longueur de semaine, alors soit un peu plus clair s'il te plait. Dit-elle.

- Josh Spencer et Rayan O'connel. Ils habitent en dehors de la ville, ils habitent un véritable petit château prêt de la nationale non loin du port, un héritage de leurs parents "décédés". Ils avaient pour mission de me descendre il y a trois ans. J'ai été toucher par trois fois avec leurs silencieux, et j'ai prit ma revanche, j'ai tuer le frère de Josh.

- Moi qui te croyais gentil. Se moqua Lily avec un petit sourire en coin.- Pourquoi se sont toujours les mieux qui sont gay? Non, Sirius tu ne compte pas dans le lot. Tu n'es pas dans les mieux, mais dans les bouches trou. Le concerner croisa les bras et ce laissa tomber dans les marches, décider a bouder.

-Moi gentil? Si tu savais le nombre de Psychiatre que j'ai du voir... Il ce passa distraitement une main dans les cheveux soudain mal à l'aise.

-Il est hyper violent, mais le Jamesie a réussi a ce contrôler. Expliqua vaguement Remus, décider à rire de Sirius.

Le sourire qui avait allumer les lèvres de Lily disparu.- ha, alors il peut bien être gay, il est inintéressant. Rétorqua-t-elle simplement en venant s'accoter au mur.

-Crois moi princesse, c'est mieux pour la société qu'il se soit contrôler, quand ont arrive a défoncer un mur à coup de poing a douze ans...

Un petit sourire revint sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle mordait lentement le coin de sa lèvre inférieur, son regard se transforment, démontrant ses drôles de pensés.

-Et aussi a quatorze il a...

-Remus, la ferme. S'interposa James.

-Quoi! Plus personne ne t'a fait chier après que tu es mis dans le coma ce prof au secondaire... tu crois qu'il en est sorti aujourd'hui?

-Ta gueule je te dis!

- Moi qui aie toujours voulu coucher avec un garçon violent. Soupira Lily.- Sirius n'est qu'un nounours qui se prend pour un dure. Celui-ci continua de bouder dans son coin.

-Est-ce que je t'ai aussi dit qu'il a égorgé un mec qui l'avait simplement provoquer... la police n'a toujours pas retrouver son corps d'ailleurs... dit James -Où est-ce que tu as planqué le cadavre de John Millers?

-Remus, ferme la okay, ferme la ou je te jure que je te fais la peau! Cria froidement James avant de monter rageur au deuxième.

Lily arqua un sourcil et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sirius avant de monter au deuxième rattrapant James, lui saisissant lentement la main. -Hey, ne te met pas en colère.

-Je n'ai pas envi qu'ils étalent d'avantage ma vie d'accord! En vingt-deux ans elle a été assez projeter de tous les côtés!

- Il ne voulait pas te faire chier, tu connais Remus, et puis de toute manière entre nous, je sais que tu ne lui en veux pas une seconde et que tu n'es même pas en colère contre lui.

-Je sais, mais sa me fait un bien fou d'être frustré.

- Alors pourquoi fais-tu tous ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour ne pas l'être. Ne plus frapper ou faire ce que tu veux des gens c'est une chose, mais tant qu'a moi réprimer sa colère est le huitième pêche capitaux.

Il arqua un sourcil avant de la plaquer dans le mur. -Parce que je dois le faire, sinon, tu n'as pas idée jusqu'ou je peux aller quand je suis en colère. Lui souffla-t-il froidement.

Elle afficha un sourire et le plaqua a son tour dans le mur sans ménager sa force.- Mais je n'ai pas peur de ce que tu peux faire. Répondit Lily.

-Tu devrais. Dit-il en la repoussant légèrement.

-Et qu'est ce qui te dit qu'au contraire se sont les autres qui ne devraient pas? Sincèrement donne-moi une bonne raison d'avoir peur de toi?

-Parce que si tu me mets en colère beauté, je peux te tué de sang froid.

Elle éclata de rire.- Et tu crois que sa, sa me fait peur. Chéri, la pire torture que tu peux m'infliger c'est de me laisser vivre. Parce que contrairement a toi et a ce qui t'entour, moi j'ai rien a perdre, j'aime avoir mal, j'aime me battre, j'aime tué et pourtant je n'aime rien. Lui répondit-elle, cette fois une pointe d'amusement perçant dans sa voix.- La seule façon d'avoir peur de crever c'est d'avoir quelque chose qui nous raccroche a la vie.

Cette fois, il la saisit brutalement par les épaules. -Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai quelque chose qui m'y raccroche? Tu crois sincèrement que je suis entouré et que mes parents ont toujours été la? Détrompe-toi, je n'ai rien a perdre moi non plus, et si je venais a crever, tout le monde continuerait leurs petites vies et rien ne changeraient. Au nombre de fois ou je me suis retrouver a l'hôpital pour blessure grave, le monde ne c'est pas arrêter de tourner pour Sirius ou pour Remus et encore moins pour mes parents! Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale la-dessus! J'en ai vu beaucoup plus que toi Trésor.

- Justement, tu n'as vu que tes petits murs d'hôpital et les actes que tu as commis! Ne vient pas me faire chier que tu en as vu plus que moi alors qu'il y a des choses que tu ne comprendras jamais! Avec force elle le rentra dans le mur, cette fois son sourire ayant disparue.- Il y a des choses que tu ne comprendras jamais dans ta petite vie et que moi je comprenais à cinq ans, alors ta grande gueule ferme là parce que sincèrement elle sert seulement a raconter des conneries.

-Alors viens! Viens je vais t'enfermer là ou j'ai été! Cria-t-il. -Dans ces salles ou tu as beau crier et frapper, tout le monde s'en fou! Il la poussa brutalement dans le mur avant de tourner les talons, sentant une rage qu'il essayait de refouler depuis un an, refaire surface.

Quelque chose lui agrippa soudainement l'épaule et a peine eu-t-il le temps de se retourner qu'un point s'abattit sur son visage.- Finalement tu ne dois pas être gay, vous vous méritez bien trop toi et ma sœur pour que sa en soit autrement. Cette fois il vit rouge et il la saisit à la gorge, lui frappant brutalement la tête dans le cadre d'une porte avant de lui asséner un coup de genoux au ventre, l'obligeant a se penché pour lui en asséner un deuxième, cette fois au visage avant de la relever et lui fracasser la tête une seconde fois dans le cadre de bois. Sans faire attention a sa douleur elle lui flanqua un brutal coup de pied au visage, suivit d'une série dans le ventre, pour finir par lui en envoyer un derrière les genoux le faisant tomber au sol alors qu'elle lui saisissait les cheveux et lui empoignait la gorge.- Le problème est que moi aussi j'ai du mal a me contrôler.

Il éclata alors de rire, roulant sur le côté alors que le sang coulait lentement de sa bouche. Elle le regarda impassible pendant un instant essuyant le sang de sa tempe décidant d'aller a sa chambre se foutant a nouveau de lui. Prit d'une impulsion soudain, il la suivit et lui attrapa le bras juste avant qu'elle ne mette le pied dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Son regard se posa sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne la fixe dans les yeux. -Rien.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi es-tu là?

-Je suis désoler... souffla-t-il alors d'une drôle de voix.

- Désoler de quoi?

-Pour sa. Il lui saisit la nuque et l'embrassa.

Elle répondit fougueusement a son baiser, plaquant son corps contre le sien. Il approfondit le baiser en claquant la porte d'un coup de pied, lui retirant son haut sans hésiter. Elle le laissa faire, commençant à déboutonner son pantalon avec ardeur avant de lui retirer son chandail, caressant sensuellement son torse musclé. Il lui retira sa jupe et son string les lui arrachant presque alors qu'il la couchait sans douceur sur le lit, continuant de l'embrasser avec sauvagerie. Elle le repoussa durement, lui retirant le reste des morceaux gênant, empoignant son sexe gonflé pour se mettre à le sucer avidement refermant ses dents dessus par moment en continuant son mouvement de tête.

Il eut tôt fait de la relevée, la couchant à nouveau sur le lit pour lui écarter les jambes, allant la licher, passant sa langue de long en large, allant de plus en plus vite avant de remonter et de la pénétré durement, lui maintenant les jambes vivement écartées. Elle lui agrippa violemment le dos avec ses ongles, poussant un petit gémissement de douleur, le plaisir venant la gagner. Elle ne fit que planter plus profondément ses ongles dans son dos lui laissant de longue marque alors qu'elle jouissait en dessous de lui, adorant tous ce qu'il procurait chez elle. Il accéléra ses coups, les rendant plus fort et plus vite alors qu'il lui maintenait la nuque. Elle n'en gémit que d'avantage, criant presque de plaisir. Lorsqu'il la sentit venir, il accéléra encore la cadence, continuant ses coups alors que le plaisir montait peu à peu en lui.

Elle se mouvait de plaisir en dessous de lui, lâchant son dos pour agripper l'une des bars de son lit d'une main, venant lentement passer son autre main dans sa chevelure. Une heure plus tard qui lui sembla être une éternité, il ce déversa en elle alors qu'il l'entendait augmenté ses cris pour ce qui lui semblait être la cinquième fois.

Elle cessa lentement de bouger laissant retomber sa tête sur son lit, calmant sa respiration a présent saccader, fermant doucement les yeux. James attrapa un drap au sol et en entoura sa taille avant de se laissé glisser contre une des poudres du lit, ce prenant lentement la tête entre les mains.

Elle se tourna doucement sur le côté et le regarda.- Que se passe-t-il?

Il tourna la tête vers elle. -Pense un peu et tu sauras ce qui ce passe.

- C'est le fait qu'on vient de couché ensemble qui te pose un si gros problème?

Il laissa échapper un léger gémissement de chien battu. -Arrête s'il te plait... merde... tu vois le genre de chose qui arrive lorsque je suis sous le coup de la colère!

Elle lâcha un petit rire.- C'était une baise, c'est pas la fin du monde, beaucoup de gay couche avec des filles même si elles ne les attirent pas, parce que du sexe reste du sexe. Il ce frappa la tête contre la poutre avant de laisser échapper un second gémissement, une douloureux fulgurante le prenant du au coup qu'elle lui avait asséné quelques heures auparavant. Elle se leva et vint se poster prêt de lui, glissant une main sous sa tête pour qu'il cesse de se faire mal.- Allez arrête un peu, t'en crèveras pas et pour un gars qui a seulement agis sous l'effet de la colère, je t'ai trouver très entreprenant. Essaya-t-elle de blaguer.- Cesse de faire ton chien battu et lèves-toi, tu as une vilaine coupure à la tête et je ferais mieux de te mettre de la crème dans le dos.

-Je vais survivre. Dit-il doucement en ce relevant. Il la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser au milieu de ses cheveux avant d'en déposer un sur sa joue, ainsi que sur ses lèvres avant de recommencer. -Tu as les lèvres douces. Dit-il lentement. Elle lui fit un petit sourire en guise de merci, déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres en rigolant légèrement. -A plus tard. Dit-il avant de sortir, ne se souciant pas du drap qui l'habillait. -Ta gueule Sirius. Dit-il lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre pour ce diriger a la sienne, croisant Sirius qui se tenait en plein milieu du corridor, un bol de crème glacé à la main, le dévisageant avec des yeux ronds.

- Non attend, est-ce que tu viens... Tu as couché avec Lily!

-Tu es sourd ou quoi! Je viens de te dire de fermer ta grande gueule! Dit-il en entrant dans sa chambre.

Sans gêne il le suivit, venant s'asseoir sur son lit.- Alors, tu as aimé?

-Ferme la Sirius. Dit-il en allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, ressortant une demi-heure plus tard.

- Pourquoi tu refuses d'en parler? Tu as honte?

-Pourquoi tu refuses de fermer ta grande gueule?

- J'ai posé la question avant.

-Rien à foutre.

- En tout cas si toi t'as pas aimé elle si, vu les marques que tu as dans le dos.

Il ce regarda dans le miroir et admira les huit traces qui lui descendaient dans le dos. -Griller. Soupira-t-il.

- Allez raconte, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Comme je te connais, aller le crier sous tout les toits. Elle ma mît en colère et je n'ai pas pus me contrôler et je l'ai baiser, merde c'est tout.

- Et la colère réveille souvent chez toi tes plus fortes pulsions. Tu sais que je ne dirai rien, aller parle !

-D'accord. Soupira-t-il. -Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? Oui elle criait, oui elle ma massacré le dos, oui je l'ai prit.

- Est-ce que tu as aimé?

Il lui fit une moue. -J'ai adoré d'accord !

- Davantage qu'avec un homme, sincèrement?

Il rigola. -Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, tu es nettement inférieur à elle côté baise.

- Je parlais en générale.

-Tu n'auras aucune réponse Sirius, maintenant fiche le camp.

- Répond au moins a cette dernière question. -Est-ce que tu as honte d'avoir coucher avec elle ?

-Non.

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre, avant de revenir sur ses pas. - Au fait, Max t'a appelé pendant que tu étais occupé. Sur ce, il referma la porte le laissant seul avec lui-même.

-Alors il a fini par coucher avec Lily? S'exclama la voix de Lou qui ce tenait devant lui. Il la regarda comme si elle était la dernière des merdes, continuant son chemin en affichant une moue dégoutter à son égard. Elle croisa les bras et le regarda s'éloigner. -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Black, tu n'as plus d'argument, quoi que c'est vrai, tu n'es qu'un homme après tout, avoir quelque chose à dire doit être difficile pour toi.

- C'est vrai que quand je te regarde, il vaut mieux que je me taise si je n'ai pas envie de gerber, mais peut-être qu'avec un tas de vomis sur ta figure je te trouverais enfin jolie.

Elle attrapa un bibelot sur une tablette et le lui lança, l'atteignant en pleine nuque. -Salle chien.

- Le chien ici c'est toi. Cracha une voix. Et avant même qu'elle n'est eue le temps de voir la personne elle se reçut une claque magistrale. - Sincèrement tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à fermer ta gueule, parce que tu vois je ne sais pas qu'est ce que ta pris, mais j'en aie plus que ma claque que tu essai de te prendre pour une autre! Cracha Lily.

Sa tête tourna vivement sur le côté alors qu'elle portait la main a sa joue, tournant son regard embuer de larme et de rage vers Lily. -Je n'essai pas de me prendre pour une autre!

- Ha non? Alors pourquoi essai-tu d'agir comme moi de t'habiller comme moi. Mais chérie, tu ne seras jamais comme moi quoi que tu fasses, tu n'as rien pour m'accoter, tu n'es que toi. Ce qui veut dire une pauvre petite anorexique, sans classe, qui a besoin d'essayer de ressembler a quelqu'un pour se faire une place dans le monde, mais dont tout le monde se fou davantage. Réveille toi Aniston, depuis que tu agis ainsi, tu te mets les gens à dos, tu n'es pas moi et tu ne le seras jamais, comprend le bien. Maintenant tu ferrais mieux de redevenir comme tu étais ou bien tu peux faire tes valises et partir parce que tu n'auras plus besoin de moi et sincèrement je préfère ça ainsi si tu es pour rester comme tu es. Tu étais bien plus intéressante en la petite poupée que tu étais, au moins ainsi les gens t'aimaient, maintenant ils en ont juste marre de t'entendre et ne veule plus de toi. Tu traites Sirius de chien alors que je le trouve courageux de ne pas t'avoir donner la voler que tu mérites. Tu es une vraie chienne Lou.

-C'est... c'est faux. Dit-elle les mains dans le visage alors que de grosses larmes perlaient sur ses joues et qu'elle secouait la tête. Elle alla s'enfermé dans sa chambre et y resta durant une semaine entière, refusant d'en sortir. Le lundi matin alors que tout était calme dans le manoir, elle finit enfin par sortir, vêtu d'une chemise blanche sous une robe salopette aux jupons, ses petits souliers étouffant le bruit de ses pas alors qu'elle descendait lentement au salon. Elle savait qu'elle y trouverait Lily, et comme de fait, elle était assise devant la cheminer éteinte. Elle vint lentement s'asseoir prêt d'elle dans le divan, ramenant ses jambes à elle, y déposant sa tête, attendant que Lily ne disse quelque chose, beaucoup trop mal pour parler la première.

Pourtant elle ne souffla mot, sa bouche restant obstinément fermer. -Je suis désoler... réussi alors à souffler Lou, les larmes roulant à nouveau sur ses joues alors qu'elle les effaçait.

La rousse consentît enfin a tourné la tête vers elle arquant un sourcil emplit d'arrogance.- Et tu crois que c'est a moi qu'il faut que tu t'excuse?

-Pas en entier mais c'est... c'est un début... souffla-t-elle ayant du mal a contrôler ses sanglots.

- Alors peut-être que tu devrais allé t'excusé aux bonnes personnes et leur demandées pardon avant de venir me voir.

Elle ce leva lentement et monta les escaliers, ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Sirius pour y entré, hésitant à le réveiller. Elle s'approcha lentement et ce mit a le secouer. Il grogna se retourna dans son lit se cachant entièrement en dessous des couvertures.- Va-t-en James, laisse moi encore une heure... grogna-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Elle les tira de sur sa tête. -Lève toi...

Une ambiante froide s'installa alors dans la pièce.- Toi va-t-en parce que je te jure que cette fois, je ne me retiendrai pas de te faire la peau.

Elle recula légèrement, baisant la tête alors qu'elle serrait ses bras contre elle. -Je voulais m'excuser. Dit-elle d'une petite voix, la peur ce mélangeant a ses sanglots alors qu'elle le voyait s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

Il lui lança un regard dure et sceptique.- Navré, je n'ai pas envi de te crois, après tout je ne suis qu'un homme.

-Je suis vraiment désoler... continua-t-elle.

- Et qu'est ce que tu espère que je te dise que je pardonne après la façon d'on tu m'as traité? Disons que j'ai pas digérer le bibelot sur ma nuque.

Elle ce recroquevilla sur place, comme s'il venait de la frapper. -Jesuisvraimentdésolertellementjesuissincère... débita-t-elle dans une phrase incompréhensible, secouer de sanglot.

Il la regarda de haut en bas. - Donne moi une bonne raison de te pardonner.

-Même si... même si j'avais la meilleure des raisons... quand on a fait quelque chose de mal... on ne... on ne peut pas le retiré... je voulais... voulais simplement te dire... que je... que je suis vraiment désolé... et que je regrette... tout ce que j'ai dis et... tout ce que j'ai fais...

- Pourtant tu le pensais. Elle secoua la tête. - Alors pourquoi l'as-tu dit?

-Mais je ne sais rien... dit-elle se mettant à nouveau à sangloter. Elle essuya ses joues d'un revers de main avant de lentement tourner les talons. -Je voulais... juste.. te dire que je suis désolé... pardonne moi de... de t'avoir réveiller...

- Tu me demande de te pardonner beaucoup de chose.

Elle se crispa de nouveau, commençant à trembler alors qu'elle atteignait le cadre de la porte qu'elle agrippa. -Je fais... je fais.. tou... toujours tout de tra... travers... dit-elle ne ce contrôlant plus, bégayant par-dessus ses sanglots. -Je s... suis.. déso... déso... ler...

Il se leva et vint doucement la prendre contre lui.- Parce que tu es redevenu normale je te pardonne. Elle ce senti littéralement fondre alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglot silencieux, ce calant contre lui. -Par contre, si tu m'utilise comme mouchoir, je vais te mettre sous l'eau glacée.

Elle laissa échappé un faible rire alors qu'elle essuyait ses larmes. -Tu n'aimerais pas service de mouchoir géant?

- Non, j'aime beaucoup trop être propre pour ça!

-C'est vrai que tu sens bon. Lui dit-elle en commençant a rougir fortement sous le coup de ses propres paroles.

Il afficha un sourire.- Moi qui croyais n'avoir rien d'intéressant et n'être qu'un chien. Rigola-t-il.

-Tu es intéressant enfin... elle détourna la tête, s'évitant de rougir encore un peu plus. -Quand tu cesse de manger et de tout comparer à la nourriture !

Il haussa les épaules.- Moi je suis un homme un vrai, y'a pas plus pur! Allez maintenant dehors, j'ai envie d'allé me recoucher.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui saisit doucement la nuque, l'obligeant à se penché et elle déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue, sentant les siennes prendre feu. -Bonne fin de matinée. Dit-elle avant de sortir.

Il la regarda partir sans un mot, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, se décidant d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois au dehors, elle soupira et regarda la porte de la chambre de James. Lentement elle la poussa, et elle le trouva assit sur son lit, en train de jouer à un jeu sur sa Playstation 2.

-Je t'ai entendu. Se moqua-t-il doucement.

Elle ne répondit pas et ouvrit de grands yeux face au longue marque qui lui zébraient le dos. -C'est Lily qui t'a fait ca? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

-Oui c'est elle. Répondit-il après un moment d'hésitation. -Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Elle baissa la tête ses joues redevenant rouge.- Je... je voulais m'excusée.

Il arqua un sourcil en tournant brièvement son regard vers elle. -Pour quoi? Pour avoir agit en saloppe? Elle hocha légèrement la tête, mal a l'aise. -Reste ainsi Lou, tes robes de poupées te vont beaucoup mieux que ce que tu essayais de mettre. Tu n'es pas Lily, et même si tu voudrais l'être tu ne le pourrais pas. Il ferma son jeu et se leva pour s'approché d'elle. -Même si parfois sa te fait mal, tu es une poupée et tu le resteras.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête.- Je sais... mais je comprends pas...

-Tu ne comprends pas quoi.. Dit-il légèrement déstabiliser.

- J'ai agi comme elle, j'ai fais comme elle, et pourtant les gens n'ont fait que me détestée, pourquoi elle, ils ne font que l'adorée davantage.

Il rigola. -Sa tu vois c'est un mystère, mais elle est comme sa, elle est... elle, et personne ne pourra jamais imiter ça. Les gens son comme hypnotiser par elle et c'est un faite, elle est comme un pôle qui attire tout les autres, et essayer de ce mesuré a elle c'est une très grave erreur... en faite... elle est totalement cinglée...

- Et pourtant c'est ce qui fait que tu es en train de tomber sous son charme.

-Si tu cherche à me frustré, continue dans ce sens la.

Elle baissa de nouveau la tête. -Je.. je suis désoler, je ne voulais pas.

-Je ne tombe pas sous son charme, et ne fait pas comme Sirius, à essayer de me dire le contraire ou me faire croire le contraire. Je sais ce que je fais et c'est tout. Dit-il.

- Et qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Mais c'est une vraie manie! S'exclama-t-il. -Pourquoi tout le monde essai de me passer à l'interrogatoire! Elle ne répondit rien, détournant le regard son malaise grandissant. -Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous essayer tous de me faire croire que je me suis attaché à elle alors que c'est faux.

- C'est juste que c'est la première fille à laquelle tu cède depuis tes quinze ans au moins, alors tout le monde suppose.

-Tout le monde suppose quoi!

- Écoute je voulais pas te mettre en colère, je vais m'en allez, je voulais juste te dire que j'étais vraiment désolée.

Mais alors qu'elle tournait les talons il lui saisit le poignet. -Va y dit moi, qu'est-ce que tout le monde suppose.

Elle déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle levait son regard embuer de larme vers lui.- Que tu recommence à être intéressé aux filles ou bien que tu peux… peut-être ressentir quelque chose pour Lily.

-Tout le monde Lou, ce n'est pas Sirius.

- Justement, il n'y a pas que Sirius et Pétunia en est folle de rage.

-Pour la faire exploser de rage celle-la je serrais prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Se moqua-t-il avant de la libéré. -Est-ce que Lily est en bas?

- Oui, elle m'a dit d'aller m'excuser aux bonnes personnes avant de revenir la voir... je crois qu'elle m'en veut un peu..

-Si, même moi j'ai réussi a te trouver chiante et totalement garce, oui elle a du t'en vouloir qu'est-ce que t'en pense? Dit-il un peu plus froidement. Cette fois une larme perla sur sa joue, des sanglots venant lui obstruer la gorge commençant a jouer avec les pans des jupons de sa robe. Il se passa une main dans le visage, voulant évité par-dessous tout une crise de larme. -Aller viens. Dit-il en lui prenant la main, l'entraînant dans le corridor, descendant au salon ou Lily était toujours assise.

Par contre, cette fois, le feu était allumé et elle semblait pleinement concentrée dessus, n'ayant même pas remarquer leurs arrivés. -Tu lui as dit de venir s'excuser et elle la fait. Dit doucement James l'a sortant de sa torpeur. Il vint s'asseoir prêt d'elle. -Maintenant je t'en prit calme l'a j'ai horreur des crises de larme. Souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle tourna le regard vers la concerner et se leva s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre doucement dans ses bras, sans rien dire, se contentant de la serrer contre elle. Lou se laissa faire un instant avant de se déprendre et de partir, remontant les escaliers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda James en regardant le drôle d'air de Lily.

- Rien. Répondit-elle simplement en venant se rassoire.

Il lui prit doucement le menton, l'obligeant a le regardé. -Qu'est-ce qui passe, dit le moi.

- Ça va c'est rien, je pense juste a certaines choses. Dit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.

-Et c'est quoi ces certaines choses?

- Pourquoi sa t'intéresse tant ?

-Parce que sa m'intéresse c'est tout.

- Je pense seulement a mon boulot, à ici, à ma famille, rien d'intéressant.

Il déplaça une de ses mèches de cheveux pour l'a mettre derrière son oreille. -Tu pense a partir?

- Oui et si je suis encore ici en se moment c'est a cause de Remus.

-Il avait raison de te retenir, tu ne peux pas partir sur un coup de tête.

- Le problème est que je le peux très bien.

-Non, crois moi, part si tu le veux, mais pas sur un coup de tête, je l'ai déjà fait, et sa ne peux que mal viré.

- Sa c'est toi qui le dis. De toute manière je crois que je vais bientôt lâcher mon travaille aussi, j'en ai un peu assez, et toi avec Max? Il attend toujours que tu le rappelle tu sais.

-Mouais... dit-il en ce frottant la nuque. -Je le ferrai... mais pas toute suite, pourquoi est-ce que tu lâcherais ton job, tu en as marre de Damon?

- Un peu de tout, je n'aime pas la routine et c'est ce qu'est devenu cette place, je vais allez voir si je peux trouver mieux.

-Est-ce que tu t'es encore fait tirer dessus?

- Je ne suis même pas sorti.

Il hocha la tête. -Fait attention Lily, surtout si tu quitte ton job, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un quelconque rapport avec ça, et Josh et Rayan sont les meilleurs tireurs, s'ils ont des silencieux, tu risque de t'en prendre une en pleine tête sans jamais t'en rendre compte.

- Ils n'essayent pas de me tuer.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?

- Je leur ai laissez maintes chances de le faire, pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que Remus a eu si peur.

-Ils le feront un jour, ils s'amusent souvent comment sa.

- Alors qu'il le fasse, ils seront au d'une utilité au moins une fois dans leur vie.

Il soupira et préféra changer de sujet, celui-ci l'agaçant. -Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit de venir s'excuser ?

- Parce qu'elle devait le faire et si je lui avais dit que tout était correct, il y avait un quart de chance qu'elle vienne s'excuser a vous.

Il haussa les épaules. -Elle s'en veut.

- Je sais. Comment va ton dos?

-Mieux, maintenant je peux me coucher sur le dos sans que sa fasse mal. Dit-il. -Tu es complètement cinglé d'avoir oser faire sa.

Elle afficha un plus grand sourire.- Je sais que tu as aimé ça.

-Non, je peux te garanti que mon dos n'a pas apprécié mais pas une seule seconde!

- Moi j'ai aimée.

Il croisa les bras. -Ne me remet plus en colère, sa serrait apprécier.

- Pourquoi?

-Tu as bien vu non.

- Vu quoi?

-Ce que ça fait lorsque je suis en colère!

- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je ne devrais plus te mettre en colère. Il soupira et fit un geste de la main avant de fermer les yeux. Elle le regarda et sans prévenir monta à cheval par dessus lui, mettant son visage a deux pouces du siens.- Tu as vraiment honte d'avoir coucher avec moi?

-Non, certainement pas.

- Alors pourquoi en fais-tu toute une histoire.

-Parce qu'on aurait pas du, voilà pourquoi.

- Pourquoi?

-Parce que je suis sensé être... c'est quoi le mot déjà... attend.. à oui c'est sa! Gay !

- Et pour toi c'est une raison?

-Si.

- Alors dans ce cas elle est mauvaise et si sa t'as tant déranger que sa de coucher avec moi, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire en pleine face au lieu de te trouver des excuses. Elle se retira de par-dessus lui, sortant de la pièce. Il se leva et la suivit, la plaquant doucement dans le mur. - Laisse moi tranquille. Rétorqua-t-elle plus froidement.

-Non, je n'en ai pas envi. Elle le repoussa férocement pour continuer son chemin. Il la saisit brutalement par le bras et la plaqua a nouveau contre le mur, ce collant a elle avant de lui attrapé la nuque et de l'embrassé.

Mais elle le repoussa une seconde fois.- Tu es quoi déjà.. ha oui, gay et moi tu vois, je suis une fille alors fou moi la paix. Il frappa le mur derrière elle, sentant la rage monter en lui alors qu'il refusait de la laisser partir. -Décolle. Cracha-t-elle son regard le défiant clairement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferras si je refuse?

- Je continuerais de te repousser en bonne petite hétéro que je suis.

-James, quand une dame dit non, c'est non. Se moqua Sirius qui était appuyé contre le cadre de la porte.

- Toi ferme ta gueule. Cracha violemment Lily.

-Wouuu féroce.

- Me fais pas chier Sirius parce que je te jure que tu vas le regretté.

-J'ai peur. Rigola-t-il.

Elle repoussa durement James pour coller un coup de poing à Sirius le poussant au sol pour s'accroupire par-dessus lui, lui saisissant la gorge l'obligeant a la regarder.- Maintenant soit tu fermes ta gueule, sois je te la démolie. Il laissa échappé une plainte de chien battu alors qu'il essayait de se déprendre de la prisse de Lily, sentant ses ongles s'enfoncés dans sa gorge. - Est-ce que tu veux que j'y aille plus fort?

-Lâche moi tu es folle!

- Je sais. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et le lâcha, se relevant pour tourner les talons donnant un coup d'épaule à James en passant à côté de lui, disparaissant a l'angle du couloir. Il ce releva, une main plaqué sous sa gorge alors que toute trace de moquerie avait disparu de son visage.

-Ca va? Lui demanda James.

- Elle complètement folle, c'est quoi son problème!

-Moi.

- Ouais ben la prochaine fois évite de la faire chier pour qu'elle se revanche sur moi!

-Ho ça va, c'était pas si terrible.

- Pas si terrible! Elle a failli m'égorgé. Y'a vraiment que toi pour être fou de cette fille.

-Je ne suis pas fou d'elle et ne commence pas avec sa ou je te fais bien pire!

- Ouais, c'est sa. De toute manière tu dois être contant puisque tu dis être son problème elle redeviendra un fantôme pour toi.

-Continue de chialer Sirius.

- Continue d'espéré James. Claqua-t-il en se redirigeant vers les escaliers.- Personne ne la jamais eu alors que tu fasses ce que tu veux, le plus loin que tu vas l'avoir c'est dans ton lit. Sur ce, il remonta à l'étage allant s'embarrer dans sa chambre.

-Il est con, il est con, il est con! S'exclama-t-il en frappant rageusement dans le mur, se contrôlant pour ne pas le défoncer.

Le soir Lily balança son sac sur son épaule et embarqua sur sa moto, se rendant à son travail, regardant une dernière fois sa maison, ne comptant plus y revenir, peut importe ce que pouvait dire Remus. Elle démarra en trompe, un léger pincement au cœur, mais sans aucun regret.

**555555555555555555555555555 **

**Chapitres 4 entièrement (je crois) corriger. Vous allez être content, j'ai reconfiguré mon Word pour qui me corrige les fautes de Grammaires aussi! **

**PS : Merci pour les propositions mais non merci pour les Bêta Readers!**

_**Lunattica & Marie-Lune**_


	5. Du sang et des coups

**Chapitres 5: Du sang et des coups.**

Le lendemain matin, alors que les parents et Pétunia étaient parti en ville, les trois garçons se firent réveillé dans l'après-midi par les cries de Lou qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Lily.

-T'as pas fini de beugler! S'exclama James en sortant de sa chambre, n'ayant prit le temps que d'enfiler une paire de jeans.

- Lily! S'écria-t-elle.- Lily est partit.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. -Ça c'est pas nouveau.

- Non! Je veux dire, elle est vraiment partit!

-Quesquipasse? Demanda la voix ensommeillée de Sirius qui sorti de la chambre au même moment que Remus.

-Elle dit que Lily est partit.

- Y'a plus rien dans sa chambre, il reste seulement ses meubles! Poursuivit-elle les larmes lui montant aux yeux alors que Remus se précipitait dans la chambre pour ouvrir la garde-robe et les tiroirs.

-Elle ne peut pas avoir fait sa! Dit James.

- Et pourtant elle l'a fait. Affirma Remus, constatant le vide de la chambre.

Le sourire incrédule de James se dissipa immédiatement alors que Lou éclatait en sanglot silencieux. Il fit lentement le tour de la chambre, sentant une boulle se formée dans son estomac, suivit de la rage.

Remus se laissa choire sur le lit déprimé. -Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

James tourna les talons et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour en sortir une demi-heure plus tard, venant l'est rejoindre alors qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé. Remontant les manches de sa chemise rouge sang, le regard voilé par la colère il fit à nouveau le tour de la chambre, ses bottes claquant sur le dallage. -Je vais l'a cherchée.

- Tu ne sais même pas ou elle peut être. Lui rappela le beau blond.

-Elle est en ville, c'est évidant.

- Oui, mais où, c'est grand la ville je te ferai remarqué.

-Une moto comme la sienne ne passe pas inaperçu Remus, et merde fait moi confiance!

- D'accord, d'accord, fait comme tu veux, mais sa moto peut très bien être dans un garage. James lui lança un regard assassin qu'il n'avait pas utiliser depuis bien longtemps. Remus lui lança un drôle de regard mais ne releva pas se brusque retour à sa violente personnalité.- Pourquoi tu n'attends pas plutôt à se soir, elle risque d'être au club comme chaque soir, tu n'auras qu'à allez la voir.

-Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait lâchée, et c'est probablement se qu'elle a fait hier soir. Elle est en danger Remus. Dit-il en sortant de la chambre, dévalant les escaliers du hall avec détermination.

- S'il me dit encore qu'il ne ressent rien pour elle je crois que je vais rire de lui.

-Sa vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ferme ta gueule Remus. Lui dit Sirius. -Je crois que Jamesie-pooh est redevenu James Badboy killer, je suis débile mental Potter.

- Je sais, mais tout de même. Et tous sa a cause d'une fille en plus.

-S'il me dit encore une fois qu'il est gay je lui mets la tête dans les toilettes. Se moqua Sirius alors que James claquait la porte d'entrée.

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée de son travaille, elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle se sentait crevée, mais n'arrivait plus à dormir, elle avait toujours du mal à dormir dans les nouvelles places, qu'elle plaie.

James arpenta la ville durant toute la journée, le soleil lui tapant dans le visage alors qu'il avait retiré le toit de sa Ferrari. Portant ses lunettes de soleil miroir, il ignorait royalement les filles qui le sifflaient, cherchant l'endroit où Lily aurait bien pus se cachée. Au détour de la rue de l'hôtel, il aperçu se quatre par quatre noirs et il eu tôt fait de se garé dans le stationnement de l'hôtel. Passant par l'entré principal, la dame de l'accueil lui donna le numéro qu'il désirait et en peu de temps, il était à la porte de la chambre de Lily à cogner.

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre arquant en sourcil en le voyant. -Il faut que tu partes. Toute suite. Dit-il. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot, il la prit par les épaules et la fit reculée dans la chambre.

- Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais...

-Ils sont la, il faut que tu partes!

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me pousses dans cette chambre !

Il revint vers la porte et jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'extérieur, une balle le ratant de peu alors qu'il refermait la porte. -Parce qu'ils arrivent par la!

Elle fronça les sourcil.- Et tu veux qu'on saute si je comprends bien, parce que tu vois y'a aucune autre porte de sortit. Lily se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit deux fusils lui en lançant un.

-Je veux que tu te caches.

- Me cachée, laisse moi rire. C'est toi qui devrais le faire !

La porte se fit alors défoncée et James l'a poussa loin de lui, tirant dans le tas alors qu'ils étaient plusieurs, tout de noirs vêtus et masqués jusqu'au yeux, recouvert de lunette d'armée. Elle se frappa contre le mur et couru vers une table la renversant vers l'avant, la transformant en bouclier, sortant son pistolet pour leur tirer habilement dessus, habituée à s'en servir.James regarda l'un des tireurs à l'écart vissé la tête de Lily et il eut juste le temps de se placé devant elle, prenant la balle en plein dans l'épaule alors que deux autres l'atteignait dans le bras gauche. Il tira le premier d'une balle dans la tête avant de tiré le second, n'en laissant que deux alors que Lily avait descendu les trois autres.

- James! Cria-t-elle. Se fichant d'être à découvert elle se plaça devant lui tirant les deux derniers asseyant avec rage, l'est attrapant tout deux en pleine tête. Elle regarda leurs sangs giclés avec un plaisir malsain avant de s'agenouillée près de James observant la graviter de ses plaies.- Il faut que je t'emmène a l'hôpital.

Il cracha au sol, alors qu'un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. -Tu n'as rien? Dit-il en la saisissant par les épaules, la regardant de par en par.

- Seulement quelques égratignures, tu crois que tu peux te levé?

-Moi sa n'a pas d'importance, tu es sur que sa va?

- Je t'assure que si. Lentement elle entoura sa taille de son bras et leva doucement son bras pour le mettre autour de ses épaules, l'obligeant à s'accoté sur elle.- Faut que tu m'aides, je ne suis pas assez forte pour te soulevé.

-Je suis trop lourd pour toi. Dit-il alors que des sirènes de police se fessaient entendre.

- Je peux te porter mais pas te levé alors aide moi!

Mais à peine fut-il levé que des infirmiers ainsi que des policiers entraient dans la pièce, obligeant James a s'allonger sur une civière alors qu'il n'avait plus la force d'avancé. Elle les regarda l'emmener, impuissante, descendant pour se rendre à sa moto qui se trouvait a l'extérieur alors que l'ambulance partait vers l'hôpital et qu'elle était bien décidée à la suivre. Il fut bien vite amené sur une table d'opération et endormit, l'hôpital le connaissant bien pour l'avoir suivit en psychiatrie durant toutes ses années, et l'avoir soigné à chaque blessure grave qu'il s'était infliger durant ses moments d'isolation. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux en salle de réveille, sa vision réduite, ne trouvant pas ses lunettes. Il sentit quelque chose lui prendre doucement la main et déposer ce qui semblai être ses lunettes à l'intérieur. Il les mit sur le bout de son nez et regarda Lily qui était penchée vers lui.

- Tu te sens mieux? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement. Elle avait l'air épuisée, mais ne bronchait pas et restait éveillée, continuant de sourire.

-J'ai mal. Dit-il simplement.

Elle lâcha un petit rire. - C'est normal, ils vont enfin pouvoir te transféré dans une chambre, ils disent que tu n'as aucune séquelle.

-Je ne peux pas avoir de séquelle.

- Si tu aurais put.

-Après toutes ces fois, j'en doute.

- Ce n'est pas parce que sa fait plusieurs fois que tu te fais tiré que tu es immunisé.

Il rigola doucement. -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- J'attends et je m'engueule avec les infirmières.

-Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'elles sont vaches et qu'elles ne me laissent pas allée ou j'en ai envie. Non, mais sincèrement je ne vois pas pour qui elles se prennent c'est vieilles connes.

-Laisse l'est faire, en salle de réveille c'est toujours difficile de resté.

- L'infirmière n'a pas aimé que je l'a menace, j'ai failli me faire sortir. Se moqua-t-elle.

-Tu l'as menacé?

- Elle n'avait qu'à pas me cherchée. Se défendit la belle rousse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis?

- Que si elle me foutait pas la paix j'attrapais sa seringue et je lui crevais l'œil avant de lui coudre les lèvres avec ses points de sutures !

-Aille. Il essaya de se relevé mais abandonna lorsqu'il sentit les bandages tirés.

- Tu connais pas les mots rester tranquille ? Si t'es ici, c'est pas pour une cueillette de santé. De petit coup retentir à la porte et l'infirmière entra, jetant un regard mauvais à Lily qui lui répondit du même regard.

- Maintenant qu'il est réveillé il faut sortir, notre entente se termine ici. Vous le verrez quand on le transférera dans une chambre à l'étage. Allez dehors. Se maîtrisant de toute sa volonté, elle sortit rageuse de la pièce claquant la porte.- Nous allons vous donnez des somnifères maintenant monsieur Potter, vous avez grand besoin de repos.

-Je n'ai pas envi de dormir.

- Pourtant il le faut. Vous, vous réveillerez dans quelques heures dans votre nouvelle chambre. Elle accrocha une seringue à la machine qui soutenait son sérum et l'est brancha ensemble.- Bonne nuit monsieur Potter. Dit-elle en sortant.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, des nausées eurent tôt fait de le prendre alors que la tête lui tournait, les souvenirs de ces somnifères lui revenant très bien. -Lil... ? Appela-t-il la voix pâteuse. Mais seul un petit gémissement endormit lui répondit. Il se redressa doucement, ignorant sa douleur, voyant Lily, la tête posée sur le lit, profondément endormit. Il sourit doucement et avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, l'a souleva et l'a coucha prêt de lui. Elle se retourna dans son sommeil, se collant complètement sur lui sans se réveillée une seule fois, dormant aussi dure qu'une bûche. Il afficha un léger sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, écartant le fils du soluté alors qu'il remontait les couvertures sur elle. -Dort bien. Murmura-t-il avant de se recouché, s'endormant d'un véritable sommeil cette fois.

Lily battit légèrement des paupières avant de se réveillée se sentant drôlement bien, une source lui procurant énormément de chaleur. Elle s'étira comme un chat pour finalement se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus assise sur sa petite chaise, mais bien coucher dans le lit près de James.

-C'est presque mignon. Se moqua alors la voix de Sirius. Il était adossé sur la bordure de la fenêtre, alors que Remus était assit sur la chaise un air purement moqueur aux lèvres. Lou ce tenait tout prêt de Sirius et rigolait doucement.

Elle se redressa en se frottant doucement les yeux.- Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterris là... dit-elle doucement en regardant autour d'elle.

-Il a dû usé des forces qu'il lui restait pour te soulevé pendant que tu dormais. Suggéra Remus.

-Peut-être, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il l'aurait fait. Dit-elle en sautant du lit, l'abriant de nouveau.- Je vais me cherchée du café, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

Ils secouèrent tous la tête. -C'est parents s'en viennent... sa mère est furieuse... dit Sirius.

- Pourquoi?

-Sa j'en sais rien encore, mais j'espère pour lui qu'il resta endormit lorsqu'elle serra la.

Lily lâcha un petit rire et se dirigea vers le miroir pour s'attachée les cheveux avant de sortir, ne désirant que de trouver la machine à café.

-Il semble bien. Fit Sirius en s'approchant, regardant son ami profondément endormit.

- Ouais, mais moins que quand Lily était près de lui. Rétorqua Remus avec un petit sourire.

-Il l'aime. Dit doucement Lou.

- Je dirais même qu'il en est complètement fou, même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer.

Un froid s'installa instantanément lorsque Elizabeth et Christopher Potter entrèrent dans la chambre, se dirigeant vers le lit de leurs fils. Eli posa son regard sur son enfant endormit, semblant le jugé, juste avant de se tourné vers Sirius. -Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Une fusillade, il a sauvé Lily, j'en connais pas plus. Répondit-il en affichant un air de pure innocence.

-Retire ce sourire Sirius Black sa ne marche pas avec moi.

- Je te jure, j'étais même pas là pour une fois! S'exclama-t-il.

-Je suis sure que si! Tu es toujours avec lui!

- Je te jure! S'exclama-t-il.

- Il ne ment pas, il n'y avait que lui et moi, et il ma sauvé la vie. Répondit Lily qui se trouvait dans l'entrée de la chambre un café en main.

Elizabeth s'approcha alors lentement d'elle, la regardant de haut en bas. Elle dégageait une telle énergie, que quiconque s'en approchait fondait sur place. Lentement, elle releva le menton de Lily et la regarda à nouveau. Bien qu'elle fut de la même grandeur, les deux femmes semblaient immensément plus grandes. -Tu n'as rien? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, et c'est bien grâce à James. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas sa faute, ne le lui reprochez pas.

Le visage dure de la mère de James se fendit alors en un doux sourire chaleur, qui fit soupirer de soulager Sirius. -Mon fils est un dure! S'exclama-t-elle alors en croisant les bras, affichant un air hautain.

- Je dirais davantage un ours en peluche avec quelque retaille et une très grande résistance. Se moqua Lily.

Elizabeth rigola alors que Christopher semblait totalement désespéré. -Est-ce qu'il est sous sédatif?

- Les sédatifs n'agissent plus depuis minuit hier soir, il dort de son plain gré.

Elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser dans son front, effleurant sa joue de sa main. -Je suis navré d'avoir autant tarder. Lui murmura-t-elle. -Il a bien des fois comme celle la ou je me devrais d'être là à la première seconde.

-Il n'est plus un enfant Eli. Lui dit doucement Christopher en lui encerclant la taille de ses bras. -Il sait se débrouillé.

- Et puis il a eu de la bonne compagnie. Ricana Sirius en jetant un regard en coin à Lily qui leva les yeux au ciel en venant s'accoté contre le mur fatigué d'être assise.

Elizabeth regarda sa montre et soupira. -Et je dois repartir... tu prendras soin de lui? Dit-elle en ce tournant vers Lily.

-Et moi alors! S'indigna Sirius.

-Toi tu ne fais que lui apporté des ennuis Sirius Black! Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, enfonçant son index dans son torse. -Gare à tes fesses si jamais j'apprends que tu l'as encore poussé à mettre le feu a une battisse! Elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers Lily.

Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire moqueur.- Heureuse de vous avoir enfin rencontrer madame Potter.

-Moi aussi, j'aurais aimée te voir bien avant, mais tu es un véritable fantôme chez toi, je te félicite de l'exploit. Et appelle moi Eli.

Elle hocha la tête.- Avec plaisir.

-Prend soin de James pour moi je t'en prit, c'est un vrai gamin.

- Je te le promets et puis je lui dois bien sa.

-Il te dira que tu ne lui dois rien du tout. Dit-elle doucement. –Empêchez-le de partir avant le temps. Au revoir. Dit Eli avant de disparaître.

-J'ai vraiment l'air d'un chien de poche. Se plaignit Christopher en sortant en son tour.

-Je l'ai adore, rigola Sirius.

- Je te comprends. Répondit Lily en l'est suivants du regard alors que Remus approuvait d'un signe de tête.

-Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours comme sa? Demanda Lou.

- Toujours. Confirma Sirius. Un gémissement se fit alors entendre, et James se mit à remué, se redressant lentement dans son lit. - Tient la belle au bois dormant est réveillé. Rigola Sirius.

- Tu devrais allez l'embrassé, on ne sait jamais il pourrait s'endormir pour cent ans. Fit remarquer Lily en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Si tu insiste. Dit-il en haussant les épaules, s'approchant de James pour lui saisir la nuque. Mais il se fit brutalement repoussé par le concerné.

-Ne me touche pas Sirius. Dit-il la voix rauque.

Il fit une moue vexé.- Moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais. Gémit-il tristement.

Ils se mirent à rire et Lily s'approcha lentement du lit de James. -Alors comment ça va aujourd'hui?

-Si tu me dis que je n'aurai plus droit aux somnifères je te dirai très bien.

- Tu n'auras plus droit aux somnifères, tu es en paix.

-Alors je veux sortir d'ici.

- Tu ne peux pas.

-Et pourquoi?

- Parce que tu n'en as pas encore le droit.

-Je suis très bien et je veux rentré. Dit-il en s'assoyant sur le bord du lit, décidé à se levé. Lily le recoucha de force venant peser sur sa blessure. Il laissa échappé un léger crie en se crispant. -Pourquoi t'as fait sa!

- Parce que si tu te relève je pèse plus fort. Il se redressa à nouveau mais attrapa sa main juste avant qu'elle ne pesse. Sans qu'il ne voit venir l'autre, elle donna un coup de doigt dans sa blessure. Cette fois, il se plia littéralement en deux, commençant à tremblé sous le coup de la douleur, le pansement s'imbibant de sang. Elle se mit à pesé doucement sur la plaie pour faire cesser le saignement, ce qui ne prit pas de temps à faire effet.- Maintenant reste coucher, je n'ai aucune patience.

Il l'écarta rageusement de lui, ne pouvant rien faire, le soluté toujours accrocher a son bras. Lily poussa un soupire.- Tu veux que je te dise, fait de que tu veux, si tu vas mal et que tu veux resté ainsi c'est toi, de toute manière je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai sous ma garde, je n'habite même plus là. Elle lâcha son gobelet dans la poubelle et sortit de la chambre à son tour en colère. Il se leva brutalement et arracha le soluté, l'a suivant dans le corridor pour la saisir par le bras, la plaquant durement dans le mur, ignorant les vagues de nausées qui le prenait de plus en plus.

- Lâche moi. Dit-elle froidement.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça! Dit-il.

- Fais quoi!

-Peser sur mes blessures! Cria-t-il en vacillant.

Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.- Parce que je sais que sa te donne des malaises et sa t'empêche de t'en allé alors que tu ne vas pas bien !

Il vacilla de nouveau, penchant dangereusement vers le sol alors que deux infirmiers peu content venaient le prendre doucement, le ramenant à sa chambre. Pourtant, il attrapa la main de Lily et refusa de l'a lâchée, l'obligeant à revenir dans la chambre.

-Vous devriez partir. Dit l'un des infirmiers, -Il est prit de malaise et a besoin d'être seul. Il se tourna alors vers Lily. -Vous êtes sa petite-amie? Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il continua -Vous pouvez rester, les autres dehors, et avec l'aide de son collègue, ils l'est poussèrent au dehors, fermant la porte derrière eux.

- Tu peux lâcher ma main tu sais.

Il ferma les yeux sans répondre, les nausées le prenant de plus en plus alors qu'il refusait de l'a lâché, un médecin entrant, lui remettant le soluté, ainsi qu'une pochette de sang qu'il brancha sans rien dire. Il lui prit le poignet et injecta un liquide bleuâtre avant de salué Lily d'uns signe de tête et de sortir.

Elle soupira en le regardant, son regard se radoucissant alors qu'elle venait déposé un baiser sur sa joue, puis sur son front.- Tu n'es qu'une grosse tête dure. Lui souffla-t-elle doucement à l'oreille un petit sourire tout de même accrocher aux lèvres.

-Reste... souffla-t-il avant de nouveau sombrer dans le sommeil, sa main bien serrée sur la sienne. Et sans un mot elle se rassit de nouveau sur sa chaise sans lâcher sa main, le regardant dormir un moment avant de sombrer à son tour.

**555555555555555555555555**

**Bizzzzzzzzzou tout le monde**

**Lunattica & Marie-Lune**


	6. Tu m’appartiens

**Chapitres 6: Tu m'appartiens**

Il sorti deux semaine plus tard, lorsqu'on put lui retirer les bandages et qu'ont cessa de lui donner de la morphine pour calmer ses crise de colère et de rage et des somnifères pour ses nausées et sa douleur.

- C'est un miracle, c'est la première fois que tu fais ton temps en entier. Rigola Sirius.

-Parce qu'elle m'y a forcé et qu'on ma bourrer de pilule. grogna-t-il.

- Tu étais malade de toute manière. Répondit Lily.

-Parce qu'ils m'ont obligé a avaler ces trucks qui font dormir.

- Mais sa ta tout de même fais du bien quoi que tu dise.

-J'en sais rien, la seul chose qui m'est réellement fait du bien est que tu sois rester auprès de moi.

Elle lui fit un sourire. -Oui, mais maintenant j'ai une chambre d'hôtel qui m'attend ainsi qu'une douche.

-Je veux venir avec toi. dit-il alors.

- Pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne veux pas te laisser seule.

- Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai peur pour toi. dit-il en s'approchant, oubliant totalement les autres, la prenant par la taille pour effleurer sa joue de sa main.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir des frissons a se contact.- Comme tu veux, mais comme toujours tu t'en fais pour rien.

-Je pourrai au moins passer mon temps avec toi. souffla-t-il ses lèvres effleurant son oreille.

De nouveau frisson la parcourir. -Comme tu veux, répéta-t-elle. -Mais on prend ma moto.

Il haussa les épaules. -Ma Ferrari est toujours dans le stationnement de l'hôtel de toute façon. répliqua-t-il en s'écartant d'elle légèrement a contre cœur.

Lily afficha un drôle de sourire et salua les autres courant presque jusqu'à sa moto a l'extérieur, entraînant James avec elle. Elle lui tendit un casque et enfila le siens, embarquant sur sa moto pour faire ronronner le moteur. -Accroche toi.

-Tu sais, si tu veux, lorsque l'été serra terminer et que mes parents arrêterons de courir le monde, tu pourrais venir habiter au manoir. lui dit-il doucement lorsqu'ils furent de retour a l'hôtel. Une nouvelle chambre leurs fut distribuer, plus grande, alors que l'autre était toujours sous enquêtes de la police.

Elle haussa les épaules. -J'en sais rien. Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa commode en sortant d'autre vêtement qu'elle balança dans la salle de bain, ouvrant son garde-robe pour éparpiller ses paires de bottes dans la chambre à la recherche de celle qu'elle voulait. -Je vais dans la douche! Dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle, l'idée de la barré ne l'effleurant même pas.

L'idée d'aller la rejoindre était forte mais il s'abstint, allant s'asseoir le long de la fenêtre, regardant le soleil haut dans le ciel. Il n'arrivait pas a comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et surtout, il ne savait pas pourquoi le besoin de la protégé et de la savoir en sécurité était aussi grand en lui. Il voulait qu'elle soit bien, il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse et il la voulait dans sans ses bras... il ignorait toujours pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi, lorsqu'elle était prêt de lui, il sentait cette douce chaleur l'envahir, celle lui disant que tout irait bien temps et aussi longtemps qu'elle restait prêt de lui, si elle avait le malheur de s'éloigner, il sentait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Pourtant il le devait.

- James! s'exclama la voix de Lily de la salle de bain.

Il se leva et ouvrir la porte. -Quoi?

- Tu peux regarder dans mon tiroir à sous-vêtement, et me trouver le string assortit avec mes bottes, j'ai pas prit le bon.

-Tu as des sous-vêtements assorti avec tes bottes? dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Mais oui, pour qui tu me prend.

-Tu es folle. dit-il simplement.

- Non, je fais simplement faire mes sous-vêtements de la même couleur que mes bottes.

-Et tu as combien de pair de bottes?

- Ici, seulement vingt-cinq, j'ai apporter le strict nécessaire.

-Strict nécessaire... vingt-cinq pairs de bottes, tu trouves que c'est le strict nécessaire!

- Oui, je n'en ai même pas chaque jour d'un mois. Dis-tu y va avant que je sorte de la douche?

Il soupira. -Je ne suis pas un vallet. Qu'elle couleur est-il?

- Regarde mes bottes.

-Rouge pétasse. Répondit-il sans hésité.

- Rouge Pétasse foncé avec une pointe de rouge un peu plus foncé. Retient le parce qu'il n'y en a qu'un comme sa.

-Tu es totalement cinglé. dit-il dérouté avant de tourner les talons et d'ouvrir les tiroirs. Après dix minutes de fouille acharner, et la vue des sous-vêtements qui fessait beaucoup trop d'effet sur son envi, il en sorti un au hasard en fermant les yeux, n'en pouvant plus alors qu'il retournait dans la salle de bain. -Contente?

Elle était nue dos a lui et se tourna légèrement. -Non, sa c'est celui avec une teinte légèrement plus pale.

-Ho non! je ne retourne pas la-bas! tu n'as qu'a marcher et y aller toi-même et puis ils sont tous pareilles!

- C'est toi qui est aveugle. Sans gêne elle se retourna et attrapa sa serviette l'enroulant autour de sa taille alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain, se dirigeant vers son tiroir en sortant un sur le dessus de la pile.- Il n'était pas dure a trouver, je ne comprend pas que tu l'es raté. Dit-elle en revenant dans la salle de bain.

-Bien sur, suis-je bête! comment ai-je fais pour ne pas le voir! s'exclama-t-il dramatiquement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et enleva sa serviette qu'elle lui balança en pleine figure, enfilant le sous-vêtement tant chercher ainsi que ses bottes ses jarretelles et un haut de cuire noir ainsi qu'une jupe de même couleur.

-Tu comptes aller ou habiller comme sa? dit-il en la regardant de haut en bas, appréciant énormément l'image qu'elle dégageait.

- Nul part pourquoi?

-Sa serrait beaucoup plus simple que tu mette un bas de pyjama et un simple haut si tu comptes rester ici... tu veux aller en ville?

Elle haussa les épaules -Sa ne me dérange pas.

-Très bien, laisse moi une demi heure. dit-il en allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit quinze minutes plus tard, ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau qui ruisselait sur sons torse parfait. Il se sécha rapidement et enfila une pair de pantalons de cuir, laça ses bottes par dessus et enfila un t-shirt moulant noir. -Prête?

- Depuis plus longtemps que toi. -Tu as décider que tu voulais qu'on ai l'air assortit? se moqua-t-elle.

-Désoler, moi je n'ai pas de string rouge pétasse avec une pointe plus foncer. Se moqua-t-il.

- Sur? Rigola-t-elle en se levant du lit sortant de la chambre en sa compagnie, ne faisant pas attention au regard qu'on lui jetait, trop habituer.

-Absolument certain. lui souffla-t-il. -On prend ma voiture. dit-il en descendant dans la cour, y trouvant sa Ferrari la ou il l'avait laisser la dernière fois.

-Si tu y tiens, ou on va?

-En ville. dit-il simplement en fessant démarrer le moteur.

Il finir par se garer et débarquèrent de la voiture décidant d'allez se promener. Alors qu'une fille passait prêt de James elle le siffla Lily tourna la tête vers elle et agrippa une fesse de son compagnon envoyant un clin d'œil a la fille, avant de lui pointer les fesses de James et de lever le pouces en signe de bonne marchandise.

James lui agrippa la main et la fit pivoter pour la faire basculer dans ses bras. -Je t'ai vue, et ne refait pas sa. dit-il.

- Pourquoi?

-La question est, pourquoi toi tu l'as fait?

- Ha je comprend tu préfère que je le fasse au gars qui passe.

-Non je comprend surtout que je n'ai pas envi que tu me pince a nouveau les fesses.

- D'accord. Et sans demander son reste elle les lui claqua. -Tu préfère que je fasse sa?

Il lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa. -Arrête maintenant. dit-il simplement en lui prenant la main pour lui faire traverser la rue, ce retrouvant devant une boutique splendide. -Cartier. dit-il inutilement en regardant l'enseigne de la bijouterie. Il poussa les doubles portes et entra. Le personnelle eurent tôt fait de le saluer chaleureusement alors que la pièce s'étendait, emplis de diamant brillant et de pierre précieuse.

- Je vois que tu es un habituer de cette endroit. Se moqua Lily en regardant autour d'elle.

-Si ont veut. dit-il légèrement mal à l'aise. -Mes parents ont financer l'ouverture de cette boutique et ont engager du personnelle pour s'occuper de la pièce, le système de sécurité est presque infaillible alors... ils m'adorent. dit-il. -Tu aimes les bijoux?

- Oui et non. Disons que je l'ai trouve beau mais qu'en porter pour impressionner les gens ce n'est pas mon passe temps. Et sincèrement je trouve horrible ses gros diamant que les gens porte et comme je me dis que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air aussi ridicule qu'est je ne cherche pas a en avoir.

-Et sa, tu trouve sa ridicule? demanda-t-il doucement en lui passant au coup une fine chaînette brillante, serti d'un petit lys de diamant.

Elle le regarda incrédule.- Non, il est joli, mais tu peux l'enlever maintenant.

Il le lui retira doucement et le regarda durant un moment, semblant réfléchir.

- Il est joli, mais si tu continue a le regarder ainsi il risque de se sentir offensé. se moqua-t-elle.

-Il est déjà vexer que tu n'es pas voulu le garder plus longtemps a ton coup.

- Au contraire, je crois qu'il s'est sentit flatté que je le trouve trop jolie pour qu'il soit porter.

Il lui tira gaminement la langue avant de se diriger vers le comptoir, leurs confiant le collier. Il murmura quelque chose avant de secouer la tête et la dame disparu dans l'arrière boutique.

Lily jeta un regard a l'extérieur de la boutique et afficha un sourire avant de sortir sans l'attendre se dépêchant a traverser la rue.

Il arqua un sourcil et sorti, la voyant ouvrir la porte de l'animalerie. Il rigola et entra a son tour.

Elle s'extasia devant les animaux, se dirigeant vers la section des chiens, les regardant lui faire des mimique adorable a travers la vitre. -Tu vois sa c'est trop adorable pour ne pas être acheter.

-Ils sont tous adorable. rigola James. -Mais si je devais ramener un nouveau chien a la maison, Max ne serrait pas content.

- Moi je me suis seulement fait menacer que si je ramenais un chien, soit il était noyé, égorgé ou peu importe alors j'attend juste de trouver le plus gros et le plus méchant chien que j'ai jamais vue.

-Un malamute que tu veux? dit-il en se penchant attrapant un petit chiot dans sa cache. -Comme lui?

- Mais lui il n'est pas méchant, il est trop adorable pour l'être. Dit-elle en flattant tendrement le chien qui se laissait pleinement faire.

-Mais il deviendra gros. rigola James. -Quand j'ai eu mon chien, il était aussi petit que sa, et aujourd'hui il est presque plus fort que moi.

-Il a quel age ton chien?

-Quatre ans.

- Il est encore jeune. Rigola Lily lui prenant le petit chien des mains avec un sourire, lui tirant la langue a son tour.

-850 pour ce petit chiot, sans les vaccins et sans rien.

- Le prix ne me dérange pas.

Il le lui prit a nouveau des mains et se dirigea vers le comptoirs. -Je l'achète! dit-il en fessant un sourire a Lily.

Elle lui fit un regard offensé.- Je te l'interdit!

-Rêve toujours. dit-il en sortant de l'argent liquide de sa poche, réglant certain détaille avec l'homme. Quelque minutes plus tard il sortait avec le chiot dans les bras, un collier et une lèse dans l'autre.

-Je te hais. Bouda Lily à côté de lui.

Il se planta devant elle et déposa le chiot dans ses bras. -Il est pour toi. dit-il alors.

- Je te hais encore plus.

-Pourquoi?

- Parce que, tu vas l'appeler comment.

Il soupira doucement. -Il est a toi Lily, je l'ai acheter pour toi. dit-il se sentant soudain mal.

- Tu l'as acheté, tu le gardes. Répondit-elle simplement.

-Sa ne marche pas comme sa.

- Si, justement.

-Non c'est... il soupira et se frotta la nuque. -Je t'en prit prend le et ne dit rien d'autre, tu le voulais, et je te l'ai acheter, considère sa comme un cadeau de Noël en avance.

- Trop en avance. Je ne veux simplement pas que tu me fasse de cadeaux James, je déteste que les gens m'en fasse, même s'il est aussi adorable.

-Je m'en fiche, j'avais envi de te l'acheter.

Elle poussa un soupire en caressant doucement la tête du petit animal, s'approchant de James pour le prendre doucement dans ses bras déposant un baiser dans son coup.- merci.

-Sa fait plaisir. dit-il doucement toujours un peu mal en l'entraînant dans la rue. -Ou as-tu envi d'aller maintenant?

- La ou tu es obliger de me suivre. Dit-elle en lui prenant la main l'entraînant dans une boutique marquer Romance saluant amicalement la vendeuse qu'elle connaissait depuis bien longtemps.- Tu le tiens?

-Tu te sentait obliger de me traîner ici?

- Oui. quoi, tu n'aimes pas?

-Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Lily en regardant autour d'elle.- Tu t'intéresse vraiment a rien ici, moi je trouve le linge fantastique, enfin les sous-vêtements parce que le linges sado...enfin c'est pas exactement ce que je cherche même si y'à de jolie morceau.

-Tu es folle, c'est clair et nette tu es cinglé, mais tu voix, juste en te regardant oui ont peut facilement le voir que tu es sado!

- Juste un peu. Tu me conseil?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te conseiller?

- Parce que j'en ai décider ainsi. Elle attrapa quelque vêtement ici et là et alla s'enfermer dans une cabine.

-Suis-je obliger? bouda-t-il.

La vendeuse se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire. -Tu devrais te considéré chanceux.

-Chanceux pour quoi? demanda James incrédule.

- Parce qu'elle envoie promener tout les garçons avec qui elle est lorsqu'elle vient ici.

-Et alors? Dit-il en la regardant de travers.

- Alors, si tu n'es pas content tu ferais mieux de partir.

-Sa me fait ni chaud ni froid je suis gay! rétorqua-t-il froidement.

- C'est ce qu'il dise tous. Se moqua-t-elle avant de retourner derrière son comptoir. Lily sortit de la cabine vêtu d'un petit ensemble en latex noir transparent.- Qu'est ce que t'en pense?

Le petit chiot ce mit a japper joyeusement, semblant approuver. -Je suis de son avis. Rigola James.

Elle afficha un sourire avant de retourner dans la cabine, ressorant quelque minute plus tard cette fois vêtus de cuire rouge. Et elle continua son manège, jarretelles par dessus botte très hautes, suivit de corsets très révélateurs ainsi que plusieurs brassières qui auraient fait tomber à genoux n'importe qu'elle homme. -Tu as fini oui? demanda James qui étouffait littéralement de chaleur une heure plus tard.

-Il me reste un habit. Elle sortit vêtu d'un petit corset rouge et d'une culotte de même couleur un chapeau haut de forme avec un L graver dessus sur la tête.

Il la regarda la tête légèrement pencher sur le côté. -Tu voix, c'est a cause de fille comme toi que je me pose encore des questions sur mon orientation sexuelle.

Elle lâcha un petit rire.- Moi qui croyait que tu affirmait fièrement que tu étais gay. Elle retourna se changer et apporta une partit des vêtement au comptoir, les payants reprenant son petit chien, faisant traîner les sac par James. -Merci. Dit-elle simplement avec un grand sourire.

-Hey! Je ne suis pas un porte bagage! Se plaignit-il.

- Non, seulement mon servant pour la journée, allez esclave. Se moqua-t-elle. Il croisa les bras l'air boudeur. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et l'entraîna avec elle.

Lorsque le soleil ce coucha, il déposait les sacs dans sa voiture, plissant les yeux alors que les rayons oranger lui entravait la vue. -Tu m'as épuiser, rappelle moi de ne jamais revenir ici avec toi!

- C'est toi qui la voulu, tu veux sortir se soir?

-Pour aller où?

- Dans un rave, Max ma demander de venir avec lui et il espérait subtilement que je te demande de venir avec moi puisque tu ne lui a pas renvoyer ses appelles, mais je lui es expliquer qu'est-ce qui c'était passer, tu es couverts.  
Il soupira sans répondre, fessant démarrer le moteur, démarrant en trompe, fessant sursauter quelque piéton. -Tu sais conduire une moto? Lui demanda alors Lily.

-Oui. Répondit-il.

-Tu en as une?

-J'en est trois.

- Fendant. Se moqua Lily.

-Je ne sais même pas a quoi elles me servent, je ne l'ai prend jamais.

- Je suis sur qu'elle ne val pas la mienne.

-Je m'en fiche bien, tout ce qui compte est que j'ai finalement eux ma Ferrari.

- Je n'en ai jamais douter.

-Tu n'as pas idée de la crise que j'ai du faire a mes parents pour l'avoir.

-Bébé gater. Ricana Lily.

-Non, loin de la. Crois moi.

- C'étais une blague. dit-elle.

Il tourna brièvement la tête vers elle et lui fit un léger sourire. -Tout le monde me fait la remarque en faite. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas a plaindre... je me balade en Ferrari de l'année modifier... j'ai toute les fringues que je veux, je suis riches au as... et tu voix mon fric est la raison a laquelle il y a autant de monde qui me parles.

- Je ne te parle pas pour sa, je m'en fiche bien a vrai dire, je trouve seulement que tu as de jolie fesse et puis tu porte mes sacs. Se moqua-t-elle. Il lui attrapa doucement la tête et la cogna contre le tableau de bord. Elle éclata de rire en se redressant embarquant sur lui alors qu'il conduisait, se tassant légèrement pour lui laissez un champ de vision, bien décider a s'installer sur lui, le petit chiot la regardant faire la tête légèrement pencher sur le côté.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de faire? dit-il nullement étonner avec un calme déconcertant.

- Je me demandais si tu pouvais conduire avec moi sur toi.

-Je le peux, maintenant dégage.

- Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu me déconcentre.

- Pourquoi?

-Parce que! Aller Lily va-t-en de la!

Elle se colla un peu plus contre lui et se mit a déposer de petit baiser dans son cou, caressant doucement sa peau de ses lèvres.

Il senti ses yeux ce fermer alors qu'il sentait ses baisers le brûler. -Si tu tiens a ce que je prenne le champ, continue.

- D'accord. répondit-elle en continuant.

-Mais tu fais exprès!

- Non, je ne me contrôle juste pas.

-Contrôle toi dans ce cas.

- Tu as vraiment envie que je le fasse? Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, venant lentement jouer avec son lobe, le mordillant doucement.

-En ce moment oui, parce que tu vois, je n'ai pas envi d'érafler mon bébé.

Elle poussa un soupire et se retira de sur lui, s'accotant contre la fenêtre décider a regarder a l'extérieur, flattant doucement son chien, ne faisant plus attention a rien d'autre. Lorsque James eut refermer la porte de leurs chambres, il déposa sans un mots les sac au sol dans le salon avant de ce tourner vers Lily et de la plaquer dans le mur. Elle le regarda faire sans réagire, gardant une attitude aussi froide que la sienne quelques instants plus tôt.

-Tu ne va pas me la jouer comme sa! Elle arqua simplement un sourcil en le regardant avec une certaine indifférence. Il soupira et se retira d'elle, sentant la frustration le gagné.

Avec un simple haussement d'épaule elle s'écarta de lui et attrapa un sac, se tournant vers sa commode avant de retirer son haut de cuire et de le balancer plus loin ainsi que sa jupe attrapant du nouveau linge dans son sac se fichant bien que James puisse la voir.

-J'en est vraiment marre de toi. Dit-il alors.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.- Comme tout le monde. Répondit-elle simplement avant de retirer ses bottes de mettre une paire de pantalons pour enfiler de longue botte d'armer par-dessus, mettant un top d'armé avant d'attraper son côte de cuire et son casque.- Puisque je te dérange tant tu n'as qu'à retourner chez mes parents puisque toi il t'aime, après tout toi, qui ne t'aime pas? Personne bien sur, tout le monde craque pour le grand James Potter. Et ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne veux pas partir moi je vais le faire, je me suis déjà trouver un endroit.

Il lui attrapa le bras avant de la rentré durement dans un meuble. -Tu n'ira nul part!

- Je fais ce que je veux. Cracha-t-elle plus durement en le repoussant.- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu fais peut-être peur a bien des gens, mais tant qu'à moi tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un autre. Il la poussa a nouveau, bien décider a la garder avec lui. Elle sentit son souffle se couper sous le coup, ce qui lui fit décocher un regard froid en direction de James.- Fou moi la paix.

-Rêve toujours. Elle le repoussa plus férocement attrapant la poigner de porte prête a sortir. Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette façon et il la saisit brutalement à la gorge, refermant la porte avant de la lancer contre le cadre de la porte de la salle de bain, lui saisissant les poignets, totalement furieux.

- Et qu'est ce que tu va faire en! Qu'est ce que tu crois pouvoir faire contre moi!

-Plus que tu ne le crois! cria-t-il.

- Ha oui alors prouve le! Allez vas-y! Montre moi ce que tu crois pouvoir faire! Qu'est ce que t'attend frappe moi, tue moi, je m'en fiche royalement, tu iras me balancé avec les autres je n'en ai rien a faire! Qu'est ce que tu attend!

-Que je fasse n'importe quoi, tu es quand même a moi. lâcha-t-il froidement. Il se figea alors, palissant dangereusement alors qu'il semblait se rendre compte de ses paroles. Ses mains glissèrent le long de ses bras et il recula, toujours blanc comme un lin. Il attrapa rapidement sa veste de cuir et sorti de la chambre, dévalant les escaliers de marbres du hall.

Lily glissa contre le mur, des larmes perlant sur ses joues. Lentement elle se releva et se décida a enfiler un petit top vert émeraude et de petit short noir avec un chat sur une fesses allant s'allonger doucement sur le lit son petit chien se couchant à côté d'elle. Lily passa un instant a l'observer, de ses yeux bleu acier a sa fourrure noir et blanche déposant un baiser sur son petit museaux rose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pense de Sweet comme nom, a moins que tu préfère Boom. Il jappa joyeusement au dernier nom et vint lui lécher le bout du nez, se roulent prêt d'elle. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et le prit contre elle.- Je crois que tu es bien la seule personne sur qui je peux vraiment compter, et je sais que tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Un autre chapitre! Ouais on c'est il reste encore des fautes.**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzou tout le monde**

**_Lunattica & Marie-Lune_**


	7. La rage au coeur

**Chapitres 7: La rage au coeur**

Claquant fortement la porte du manoir derrière lui, James monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, cherchant Sirius. Il le trouva dans un des corridors, une main plaquer sur le mur alors qu'il avait coincé Lou de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper de ses bras. Sans y faire attention, il empoigna Sirius par le chandail et le traîna vers sa chambre, fermant a nouveau la porte juste avant de le plaquer dans le mur, lui tenant toujours son chandail. -Qu'est-ce que je fais! Cria-t-il ne se souciant pas le moins du monde du fait que son ami n'avait aucune idée de quoi il pouvait bien parlé.

- Me lâché serait déjà un bon début et m'expliquer de quoi tu parles aussi. Répondit Sirius légèrement incrédule.

-Elle va me rendre totalement fou cette fille!

- D'après ce que j'en conclue tu parles de Lily, mais la question reste pourquoi?

-J'en sais rien moi-même, mais si sa continue, je me tire une balle, j'en peu plus! Elle me rend cinglé c'est pas possible!

Sirius afficha un sourire, comprennent enfin le problème de la situation. -Tu es amoureux d'elle et tu viens juste de t'en rendre compte.

-Arrête de déconner je n'ai pas envi de rire Sirius! S'exclama James.

- Moi non plus James. Tu viens juste de te rendre compte que tu es totalement fou d'elle et que tu n'es pas réellement gay, seulement ton subconscient ne peut pas accepter cette réalité encore. Mais réfléchie deux secondes James et dis moi sincèrement si tu crois que j'ai tord.

Celui-ci le foudroya du regard. -Dis moi pourquoi tu aurais raisons!

- Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison.

-Tu n'as pas raison! Pourquoi serais-je amoureux d'une fille! Et surtout, d'une fille comme elle!

-A toi de me le dire.

-Il n'y a rien a dire je ne l'aime pas!

- Si tu veux, dans ce cas tu n'as qu'a resté ici et à la laissez se débrouiller, tu sais très bien qu'elle en est capable.

-Elle est a... mais il retint sa phrase à la dernière seconde, se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire pour la deuxième fois.

- Elle est a quoi? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire.

-Rien laisse tomber. Soupira-t-il.

- Si tu veux, bon tu reste ici sa veux dire. De toute façon quand on était a l'hôpital, elle ma dit qu'elle c'était trouver un appartement alors elle va sûrement y emménager bientôt et on aura qu'à la revoir dans les partys ou elle se dandinera le cul pour exister des Hétéros qui réponde tous très bien a son appelles. T'as envie d'une glace?

James le poussa violemment dans le mur. -Tu fais exprès ou quoi! Cria-t-il.

- Faire exprès de quoi!

-Pour me faire chier! Pour me pousser a bout! J'en ai plus que marre!

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait si chier! Tu me dit qu'elle te rend fou que tu es gay, alors c'est quoi ton problème a toi!

-En ce moment c'est toi mon problème! Je te dis qu'elle va me rendre cinglé et toi tu en rajoutes et tu continues! Et que je sois gay dans cette affaire n'a aucun but! Elle me met à bout quand même! Hétéro ou pas!

- C'est toi qui nous mets à bout! S'écria une voix forte et coléreuse. Remus se tenait fièrement derrière lui, les joues rouges de fureur. -Sirius n'a rien fait pour t'énerver bien au contraire! Tu nous fait chier a longueur de temps que tu te fous d'elle, pourtant tu ne fais que parler d'elle, tu nous fait chier que tu es gay pourtant dès que tu abordes le sujet sur elle et qu'on dit une simple chose sur le fait qu'elle couche avec d'autre mec ou peu importe, seulement quelque chose qui fait référence que son monde ne tourne pas autour de toi qu'elle na pas besoin de toi que si elle veut foutre son camp elle va le faire tu nous colle ton poing à la figure et nous crie après! A la moindre occasion tu essaie de la sauter, mais si elle, elle s'approche un peu trop de toi tu l'envoies chier et après tu te plains, tu te met en colère parce qu'elle ta repousser a son tour! Lily aime jouer oui, mais ce nest pas un jouet! C'est vrai elle n'est pas comme toute ses petites pétasses qui se promènent, même un gay peut te dire qu'elle est fascinante, mais elle a ses limites elle aussi et toi tu te refuse de voir la vérité! Tu lui fais du mal et tu lui cries qu'elle est à toi, mais tu fais tout pour l'éloigner, je te conseille de faire ton choix James parce que sérieusement j'en ai mare moi aussi! Lily est une de mes bonnes amies, elle est comme ma petite soeur et oui je viens de lui parler au téléphone si tu veux savoir et oui elle n'a aucune envie de te voire alors je te conseille de rester ici cette nuit et de lui foutre la paix! Cracha Remus. Sous le coup de la fureur, il l'avait empoigner et rentrer fortement dans le mur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, James resta totalement figé sur place, ne sachant comment réagir à l'excès de colère de Remus. Lui si gentil, posé et patient à l'habitude. Peu à peu, il reprit ses esprits et le repoussa violemment contre un meuble, le défiant clairement du regard. -La vérité est que je me fou d'elle d'accord! Alors c'est vous qui allez me fiché la paix avec sa! Et ont met les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute! Je ne suis pas aux filles! Je suis gay! Leurs dit-il froidement. -Alors elle est le dernier de mes soucis! dit-il avant de tourner les talons totalement enrager.

Remus lui empoigna fermement le bras et le rentra une nouvelle fois dans le mur. -Cette fois, tu ne te sauveras pas j'en ai plus que ma claque et il est temps que tu comprennes la vérité! Tu n'es pas gay James et tu ne l'as jamais été, ici nous le savons tous, nous l'avons tous remarquer! Mais sa tu n'as jamais voulu le comprendre! Même Lily la première fois qu'elle ta vue te la dit, et elle avait raison! Tu n'es pas gay comprend le! Tu es attiré par les femmes et Lily en est la preuve vivante, la seule raison pour laquelle tu l'as crue c'est que tu t'es retrouvé dans une école de mecs, entourer de gays et de bisexuels, et que c'est nous qui nous sommes vraiment occupés de toi depuis longtemps. Mais quand tu t'es retrouvé à l'hôpital, qui est resté à ton chevet, qui as-tu absolument voulu avoir a ton chevet. Ce n'est pas nous James, c'est elle et voilà comment tu l'as remercie. C'est vrai que tu lui as sauvé la vie, mais elle aurait put se contentée de te remercié et de venir te visiter une ou deux fois, mais elle a préférée s'occuper de toi, rester avec toi même si sa n'étais pas plaisant parce qu'elle ne voulait pas te laissez seule et le premier soir, la première chose que tu as fait a été de la monter dans ton lit avec toi parce que tu l'as voulait prêt de toi! Est-ce que tu vas enfin accepté le bon sens James, tu l'aimes et peut importe ce que tu dis, elle te rend simplement fou parce que tu la voie agir et que tu es si possessif que sa te donne mal au coeur! Tu lui as dit toi-même, elle est a toi.

-Fou moi la paix Remus. Dit James d'une drôle de voix alors qu'il se dégageait de lui. Retirant sa veste, il la jeta au sol avant de descendre dans le hall, se dirigeant dans le salon ou un doux feu ronronnait. Il soupira et se laissa tombé contre la poutre de la cheminé, ramenant ses jambes à lui, déposant sa tête sur ses genoux comme il l'avait si souvent fait dans ses chambres d'isolement, alors que le même désespoir le gagnait, mais cette fois il était beaucoup plus pénible qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Remus avait raison, Sirius avait raison et Lily avait raison, et lui, dans tout sa, il n'avait été que totalement stupide, voulant absolument tout contrôlé, voulant absolument que le monde tourne autour de lui pour une fois. Il avait été si souvent seul au monde, qu'a présent, il voulait que les gens gravite autour de lui. Et malgré tout, il savait qu'il ne changerait pas, il ne le pouvait pas. Lily n'était pas à lui, mais il le désirait, il la voulait. Il se frappa la tête contre la poutre, ne laissant échapper aucun gémissement alors qu'il retirait ses lunettes, sentant ses yeux le picoter. Mais aucune larme ne s'échappa, comme il se l'était promit si souvent, assit dans cette même position dans le noir totale.

Le lendemain, Lily fini ses valises et embarqua le tout dans sa mustang qu'elle était retournée chercher pendant la nuit. Elle empaqueta le tout et démarra le moteur laissant un mot à la réceptionniste au cas ou James passerait, mais elle doutait qu'il ne le fasse. Avec mélancolie elle avait fermé sa portière de voiture, déposant doucement boom à ses côtés. Elle regarda le paysage défiler et cette fois, elle du bien s'avouer qu'elle ne croyait pas le revoir, peut-être l'entrevoir mais pas le revoir.

-Elle est partie à cause de toi! Alors que le soleil n'était levé que depuis quelques heures, c'était Lou qui avait trouvé le mot destiner à James, voulant aller voir si Lily allait bien, ayant entendu l'engueulade du soir. En revenant au manoir, elle c'était jeter sur James, le martelant de coup de poing qu'il ne sentait même pas.

-Fou moi la paix elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut! dit-il en la repoussant loin de lui, pas du tout d'humeur a ce faire dire de telle connerie, surtout pas par la poupée.

- Elle fait ce qu'elle veut parce qu'elle ne va pas bien! Maintenant soit fière de toi elle est partit et n'a laissez aucune adresse seulement un mot pour toi!

-Et alors! Qu'est-ce que j'y peut moi!

Les larmes se mirent à perler sur ses joues et elle lui jeta les mots à la figure. -Je te hais. Cracha-t-elle avant de partir.

-Et moi je vous déteste tous autant que vous êtes. Soupira-t-il. Mais seul un long silence lui répondit. Il se passa les mains dans le visage, la colère et le désespoir ne fessant pas bon ménage alors qu'il montait se doucher et se changer. Sans demander la permission, il entra en défonçant presque la porte dans la chambre de Sirius, fouillant dans ses tiroirs, lui jetant des vêtements à la figure. -Dans le hall, dans une demi heure. Dit-il avant de sortir et de faire le même manège avec Remus.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux hommes vinrent le rejoindre dans la hall totalement mécontent d'un tel réveille. -Bouder moi temps que vous voulez j'en est rien a faire. Dit-il d'un ton sans émotions, sortant au dehors. -Vous la cherchez, et je vous jure que je vous arrache la tête si vous ne le faite pas. Vous avez chacun un GPS dans vos voitures et le téléphone inter comme n'est-ce pas? Alors vous la chercher et le premier qui la trouve m'appelle toute suite.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.- Donne nous une bonne raison de le faire? Rétorqua Sirius d'un ton légèrement froid.

-Parce que je ne vous donne pas le choix et que je vous éclate si nous ne le faite pas.

- Alors fait le. C'est tous ce que tu fais depuis un mois, nous frapper. Répondit à son tour Remus.

- Nous n'avons pas à t'aider, tu l'as bien cherché qu'elle parte.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi que je veux la chercher. Continua-t-il de ce même ton qui ne lui appartenait pas. -J'aurai au moins la conscience tranquille par après.

- Raison de plus pour qu'on ne t'aide pas. Ça, c'est ton problème, c'est toi qui n'a pas la conscience tranquille pas nous.

Il eu un drôle de sourire qui leurs firent froncer les sourcils. -Si jamais vous la trouver plus tard, dite lui que je suis désolé. Parce que je ne serrai plus la pour le faire. Dit-il avant de se diriger vers sa Ferrari, claquant la portière avant de démarrer.

Sirius se plaça devant sa voiture l'empêchant d'allez plus loin.- Ha oui et pourquoi? D'un air lasse il lui fit signe de ce pousser, n'ayant pas plus de réaction. - Comme tu veux, dans se cas je ne te dirai pas ou elle est.

-Tu ne le sais même pas. Dit-il.

- Sur? demanda son meilleur ami avec un petit sourire. -Mais tu crois sincèrement que tu nous donne envie de t'aider après la réponse que tu viens de nous donnez sur tes raisons d'essayer de la trouver.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi que je voulais la trouver.

- Tu veux que je te dise, fait comme tu veux. Vas-y va te tué, va te terré dans un trou c'est tous ce que tu sais faire quand les poings ne marche pas! Tu ne l'as mérite pas, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je t'ai admiré tant de temps, quand on y repense, tu n'es qu'un lâche et le plus lâche c'est que tu as fait pareille comme sa famille.

-Tu crois faire quoi Sirius? Tu crois sincèrement me faire peur? Tu crois sincèrement me donner des remords. Détrompes toi, et puis, quoi que je fasse, je resterai toujours plus haut que toi et tu continueras de m'envier. Le plus stupide est que tu continues vraiment de m'admirer, alors qu'au fond, il n'y a rien. Maintenant pousse toi, et même si j'irais effectivement me tuer, sa ne dérangerait personne alors fiche moi la paix avec sa aussi. Mes parents l'apprendraient sûrement par quelques rumeurs un ou deux mois plus tard, Lily en rirait et toi, tu prendrais ma place, alors dégages ou je t'écrase.

Cette fois, une profonde tristesse apparut dans le regard de Sirius. -Alors c'est tous ce que je suis pour toi James? Un gars de plus basse classe que toi qui t'envies? Tu peux bien m'écraser dans se cas je n'en ai rien a faire. Et je n'arrive pas plus à croire que tu crois sa de Lily, tu penses vraiment que si sa l'importait si peut elle se serait autant occupé de toi, tu crois sincèrement qu'elle aurait endurer autant pour toi? Et tes parents, je veux bien croire qu'ils non pas été les meilleures au monde mais ils t'aiment tout de même. À ce que je sache, tu n'as pas eu sa vie à elle, eux ils riraient si elle crèverait et si ont se fouteraient autant de toi comme tu le dis, ont seraient comme eux, mais le seul qui est ainsi c'est toi. Tu veux tellement que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as. On a fait ce qu'ont pouvaient pour toi James, on a tous enduré tes coups, tes insultes, tes colères, tous sa parce qu'on tient tous à toi. Mais toi tu ne vois encore que ton nombril, et tu veux que je te dise, des remord je n'ai pas besoin de t'en donner parce que tu en as, et te faire peur? Tu es un trouillard, alors je n'y vois pas l'intérêt. Lily est retourné au club de Damon et a recommencé à donner ses shows là-bas, elle y sera demain soir, je ne peux rien faire de plus James, rien. Il se retira de devant la bagnole et essuya sa joue de sa peau, faisant un petit geste de la tête pour faire tomber les mèches de ses cheveux devant ses yeux, lui voilant le visage alors qu'il disparaissait à l'intérieur.

Remus le suivit et l'accosta dans le hall, le prenant par l'épaule, lui relevant doucement le visage. -Il n'en vaut pas la peine, il est totalement boucher Sirius et il finira par comprendre, mais en ce moment, il ne voit que lui-même. Il ne fit qu'hocher la tête et se défit de sa prise allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette façon et il le suivit déverrouillant la porte à l'aide de son canif. Il s'approcha lentement de Sirius qui regardait à l'extérieur et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il le prit dans ses bras, sachant parfaitement la douleur que James lui avait causée.

Il se laissa faire, déposant sa tête sur son épaule. Agrippa son bras.- Merci Remus.

-Il est loin d'en valoir la peine, aujourd'hui, il ne vaut rien.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passez avec lui, mais sincèrement, mon vieux James me manque.

-Une partie est déjà revenue, sa violence, ça fait parti de lui, quand il agissait comme moi, c'est moi qui avais des envies meurtrières. Se moqua doucement Remus.

- Je te comprends, mais tout de même. S'il y avait plus que seulement cette partie. Il y a un temps ou jamais il ne m'aurait dit sa, jamais.

-Sirius, il était complètement geler.

- Sa ne change rien, reste plus qu'à savoir ce qu'il va choisir maintenant.

-Il va aller se percher sur une colline et ce forcer mentalement à sauter alors qu'il ne le ferra pas, et il rappliquera au bar.

- Et nous on y sera et on attendra.

-Comme toujours.

Et comme dit, le lendemain ils se rendirent au club, s'assoyant a une table, regardant les danseurs et danseuses passez, Lily n'ayant fait que deux danses depuis le début de la soirée alors qu'ils cherchaient James du regard, espérant le voir arriver à tout moment. Ils le repèrent enfin, entrant dans le bar alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose des yeux, semblant a la fois calmer, mais frustré. Remus lui fit signe attendant qu'il le remarque.

-Où est Damon? Demanda-t-il une fois à leurs table.

- Aucune idée, pourquoi? demanda le beau blond.

-Parce que je dois le trouver et toute suite.

- Pourquoi?

-Tu me cherches Potter? demanda une voix moqueuse.

James fit volte face et tomba face à face avec lui. -Exactement oui.

-Et puis-je savoir ce qui te vaut l'honneur de me chercher?

-Tu verras bien. Dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Il arqua un sourcil puis afficha un sourire en remarquant quelque chose du coin de l'oeil.- Dans se cas patiente encore quelques minutes, j'ai quelque chose de plus important que toi. Sur ce, il s'éloigna et s'approcha de Lily, la saisissant par la taille pour la plaquer fermement contre lui.

- Tu peux me lâcher, je n'ai aucune envie que tu me touches pour le moment.

-Ho aller. Souffla-t-il doucement.

- J'n'en ai pas envie. Répondit-elle en déposant ses mains sur ses épaules de façon à le repousser. -Je ne t'appartiens pas.

-Si, tu es a moi. Souffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner, retournant dans l'arrière scène.

Sans attendre, James le suivit. Lorsqu'il traversa les portes il attrapa un barre de fer qui traînait au sol et entra dans le bureau de Damon. -Hey Damon. Dit-il, attendant qu'il ne se retourne pour lui asséner un fort coup de la barre en plein visage.

Celui-ci tomba au sol en se tenant le visage. -Mais tu es malades Potter! Dépose cette barre ou je te jure que j'appelle la sécurité!

Mais il ne répondit pas et se contenta de le frapper à nouveau de toutes ses forces. -C'est toi qui les a envoyer sur elle!

- 'ai yien fait! s'exclama Damon la mâchoire totalement démolit alors qu'il tremblait de peur, se relevant vivement pour lui flanquer un coup de pied essayant de s'enfuir par la porte.

Mais James le projeta au sol et se mit à la frapper de nouveau, lui cassant une jambe ainsi qu'un bras alors que le sang giclait dans tout les sens. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à se moment et alors qu'il allait lui asséner un coup qui risquait d'être fatale, Lily s'interposa entre eux attrapant le poignet de James dans un vain espoir de l'arrêter. -James arrête! S'écria-t-elle voulant fortement le résonner.  
Il tremblait littéralement de rage, regardant l'amas de sang devant lui alors que Damon essayait de s'éloigner de lui, totalement mort de peur et de douleur. Lentement, il baisa les bras, laissant tomber la barre au sol. - Mais qu'est ce qui ta prit! S'énerva Lily, plus par inquiétude que par colère.

-C'est lui qui a envoyer les tueurs!

-Et alors! S'exclama-t-elle.- Tu trouves qu'il vaut vraiment la peine que tu te retrouves avec des problèmes par dessus les bras pour lui.

-J'en est rien a faire des problèmes! Il n'a eux que ce qu'il méritait!

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il ne le méritait pas, mais maintenant c'est toi qui va avoir des problèmes et pas lui!

-Ce ne serra pas la première fois. Elle secoua la tête et se pencha, attrapant la barre de fer avant de sortir de la pièce sans un mot de plus, disparaissant totalement. Il tourna les talons à son tour avant de jeter un regard dégoûter à Damon, revenant dans la pièce, ignorant Sirius et Remus alors qu'il se précipitait au dehors.

Remus le regarda et partit a sa poursuite, lui attrapant le poignet.- Hey, qu'est ce qui a?

Le sang de Damon avait giclé jusque sur lui, ses mains, son t-shirt et son visage en étant imprégné. -Rien...

- Tu es allez casser la gueule à Damon. Fit Remus d'une voix Blanche. -Tu l'as achever au moins j'espère?

-J'aurais aimer. Dit-il avec un léger sourire. -Mais elle m'en a empêché.

-Comment, attend une seconde, suis moi. Il ramena James à l'intérieur alors que des lumière s'allumait sur la scène, comme si un spectacle allait si produire.

- Mais c'est quoi sa...

Lily entra en scène, son chapeau haut de forme sur la tête avec un L en diamant gravé dessus, alors qu'elle avançait avec une barre de fer qu'elle faisait tourner dans sa main droite, donnant un vrai spectacle, ayant l'air de bien s'amuser sur scène.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait...

James ferma les yeux, sentant une pression énorme ce poser sur ses épaules. -Elle va porter le blâme sur elle...

- Ne me dit pas que c'est avec cette barre que tu la taper. Soupira Remus.

-Si.

- Ho mais bordel! S'exclama-t-il dans un élan de rage. –T'aurais pas put te contrôler! Il la regarda pendant un moment. -J'espère seulement qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

-Me contrôler! C'est lui qui a envoyé ces types pour la fusiller à l'hôtel!

- Ouais et maintenant, c'est elle qui risque la prison. Tout le monde la voie en se moment, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle en fais autant. Regarde tu la vois, les gens l'adore et même certain la film dont des gens qui travail la alors si elle plaide coupable elle a cette vidéo.

-Damon ne l'accusera jamais! Sa lui ferrait beaucoup trop plaisir de me voir retourner là-bas!

- Oui, mais elle, avec cette vidéo elle peut plaider coupable et te sortir de là!

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferrait une telle chose! Elle n'a aucune raison! Demain matin ou au plus tard dans l'après-midi tu verra bien, si ce n'est pas ce soir même. Je suis fatigué de toute façon de me battre pour rien.

Et comme il l'avait prédit, le lendemain matin une escorte policière vinrent le chercher. Temps pis s'il était accuser de résistance en plus, il n'avait pas l'intention de ce faire ramener là-bas sans rien faire. Mais il dut voir la vérité en face. Lorsqu'il vit les mure blanc du centre de détention psychiatrique il pâlit dangereusement alors qu'ils le traînait dans le corridor, comme il l'avait temps traîner ces vingt-deux dernière année. Il se sentait comme lorsqu'il avait quinze ans et qu'on lui avait annoncer qu'il devrait passer un temps indéterminé dans cette place. Il avait crier, hurler, frapper, casser le nez de plusieurs des agents de sécurité, griffer plusieurs infirmières mais il se retrouvait toujours dans cette salle au mur blanc.

Une fois, ils c'était lui-même mutiler à l'aide d'un morceau de vitre qu'il avait trouvé, transformant la salle blanche en rouge sang. Et cette fois ne serrait pas différent, qu'il est grandit ou pas, il allait faire la même chose il le savait. L'habit tout aussi blanc à nouveau sur lui, ont le plaça dans la même salle, cette même maudite salle cousiner. Il y avait toujours les marques qu'il avait fait, et les taches de sang qu'il y avait laissé des années auparavant.

Lily avait reçut le téléphone de Remus pour l'avertir que la police était venu chercher James et patiemment elle du attendre le lendemain. Elle alla chercher la cassette qu'elle désirait chez Max et vers midi elle se rendit à la police plaidant coupable du crime, leur demandant d'examiner l'arme pour prouver que c'était belle et bien ses marques à elle et pas celle de James. Seulement elle demanda une faveur avant qu'on ne l'emmène, et se fut ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à l'hôpital psychiatrique et qu'on la menait à la salle d'isolement de James dans laquelle on la laissa pénétrer sans problème alors qu'elle sentait son coeur devenir affreusement lourd en le voyant ainsi. Elle n'avait plus un homme devant elle mais bien un petit garçon.

Il était accroupie dans un coin, la tête poser sur son genou droit alors que son bras pendant sur l'autre. Ont pouvait y voir des griffures et des marques qu'il s'était lui-même infligé, des traces de sang frais maculant le sol. Au prit d'un grand effort, les infirmiers était parvenu à le faire arrêter dans la nuit, alors qu'il hurlait a nouveau, frappant la porte de toute ses forces, qui avait considérablement augmenté depuis ses quinze ans. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes, et son visage était aussi emprunt de ses marques alors que l'homme n'était plus, et que le garçon révolté de quinze ans avait resurgie avec cette fois, beaucoup plus de colère.

Lentement elle s'agenouilla devant lui et prit doucement son visage dans ses mains venant déposer un baiser sur sa joue approchant ses lèvres de son oreille. -Tu es libre, tu peux sortir. Il ne réagit pas, restant dans la tête position en la fixant. Elle déposa ses lunettes devant ses yeux, lui faisant un petit sourire. -Tu es libre James, j'ai eu droit à la faveur de venir te l'annoncer moi-même.

-Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait sa? demanda-t-il toujours sans bouger.

- Parce que c'est moi qui est commis le crime et que c'est a moi d'en payer le prix. Elle le lâcha et se releva revenant vers la porte rester ouverte.

Lentement il se releva et la suivit, lui attrapa la main. -Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'as rien fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tiens temps a faire sa.

- Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille, je saurai m'en sortir. Elle lui prit la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. -Disons que c'est un bonus. Rigola-t-elle.

-Attend! dit-il d'un ton désespéré alors qu'elle tournait les talons lui prenant a nouveau la main. -Pourquoi!

- Parce que tu n'aurais jamais du être mêler a tous sa et que ce qui est arriver est de ma faute, alors j'assume. Elle se défit de son emprise et se rendit aux policiers qui lui passèrent une nouvelle fois les menottes, jetant un dernier regard a James, lui faisant un petit sourire d'encouragement avant de disparaître.

-La merde... c'es eux qui ton fait sa? demanda Remus lorsque James fut de retour au manoir des Evans en fin d'après-midi. Il se contenta de secouer la tête, toujours blanc comme un lin alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans le fauteuil. - C'est toi. Dit simplement Remus.

-Ils auraient du vider la pièce et la fouiller de fond en comble. J'avais... j'avais laisser des morceaux de... de vitre et de plastique la dernière fois... cacher, entre les carrés de coussins et dedans, je l'ai est repéré... avec les traces de sang.

- Oui, mais eu n'y on pas penser. Comment te sens-tu?

-Comme je devrais me sentir, Mal. -Mais j'aurais préféré rester enfermer là-bas plutôt que de la voir faire une telle bêtise.

- Tu devrais lui faire confiance.

-Je lui fais entièrement confiance, juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi elle veut faire sa.

- Parce qu'elle, elle a une chance de s'en sortir, c'est tous ce qu'elle ma expliquer, ensuite elle a seulement dit qu'elle était plus intelligente que n'importe quels de ces policiers et c'est a peut près tout.

-J'aurais pus m'en sortir... mais... il eut un petit sourire. -Probablement pas aussi bien qu'elle c'est vrai.

- Justement alors ne t'inquiète pas, reste juste a attendre au jour du procès pour savoir ce qu'elle a en arrière de la tête. Mais je me demande surtout comment elle se débrouille en prison.

-Sirius est ici?

- Oui, mais disons que sa première préoccupation n'est pas de te voir.

-Je m'en fiche, il faut que je le voit quand même. Dit-il en se levant avant de monter. Il cogna un léger coup et entra dans la chambre de son ami. Il était assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre l'air triste, ayant perdu toute jovialité, l'ignorant superbement. James soupira et s'approcha de lui, l'obligeant doucement à le regarder, n'ayant nullement envi d'être brutale ou simplement frustré, toute sa rage ayant passé en une seule journée et une nuit. -Tu v'as m'en vouloir longtemps?

Il se contenta de le regarder avant de détourner la tête, sans répondre. -Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de si terrible? On c'est simplement fait chier parce que je disais que Lily me fessait chier, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de plus?

- Je préfère ne plus te parler que de te laissez croire que je ne fais que t'envier a longueur de temps et que je serais heureux que tu crève pour prendre ta place.

James ouvrit des yeux ronds. -Je n'ai jamais dit sa.

- Si, tu l'as dit avant hier, ou peut-être que c'était l'autre avant hier ou peut-être l'autre d'avant je ne sais plus. Tout comme tu as dit que Lily rirait si tu crèverait et dire qu'elle est en prison pour toi en se moment, si elle avait sus. C'est de ta faute si je suis encore ici.

James soupira et se laissa glisser contre le cadre de la porte. -Je suis désolé. Dit-il sincèrement. -Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir dit sa, mais je suis vraiment désoler... Tu es mon meilleur ami Sirius ou enfin... je crois que tu l'es encore... tout dépend de toi... mais... il soupira et secoua la tête avant de laisser échapper un rigolement de tristesse. -Tu dit que tu as besoin de moi... c'est faux... c'est moi qui est besoin de toi... et si tu savais a quel point.

- Je le sais, mais je ne te l'ai jamais craché en plein visage comme toi tu m'as craché à la figure. Pour être franc avec toi te reparler ne me dérange pas, mais ne compte plus sur moi James, je ne ressens plus l'envie de t'aider.  
Cette fois, il se senti totalement craquer et se releva péniblement. Il c'était souvent disputer avec Sirius, et ils c'étaient souvent ignorer ou bagarrer, mais cette fois, ce n'était plus ces enfantillages. Quelque chose venait de ce briser, et par sa faute, il venait de perdre son meilleur ami. - Le procès à lieu dans une semaine et je te conseil d'être prêt et surtout d'être la. Parce que avec l'estime que tu as d'elle et tous ce que tu as put lui dire, tu ne méritais pas qu'elle le fasse pour toi. Mais elle a prit certaine chose en compte qui avait de la valeur pour elle, tu es chanceux parce qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait à tout le monde, une chance que je sais qu'elle va gagner. Tous ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle n'aura pas eu de problème avec tous ses mecs en prison.

-Crois moi, si j'aurais su, je serrais rester là-bas. Dit-il d'une voix rauque alors que la boulle menaçait de céder à tout moment. S'en était trop. -Elle ma sorti de la mais a quel prit? Je risque de la perdre, je t'ai perdu et... il soupira et cette fois une larme roula véritablement le long de sa joue alors qu'il tournait lentement les talons. -Au revoir Sirius.

-Sa fait du bien. Répondit-il simplement.

-Qu'est-ce qui fait du bien?

- De t'entendre enfin avouer d'une certaine manière que tu tiens un tant sois peu a moi et surtout a elle.

-Mais c'est inutile, puisque tu ne veux plus m'entendre.

- Pas que je ne veux plus t'entendre, mais que je ne suis plus capable James. Toi tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne vois toujours que toi, mais moi je sais, je sais ce que c'est que de tout donner pour une personne qui te traite comme si tu n'étais rien, comme si tu endurais tous ses coups et que tu l'aidais simplement pour pouvoir prendre sa place un jour. Mais toi tu ne comprendras jamais ce que c'est parce que moi je ne te dirai jamais sa et jamais je ne te traiterai comme tu l'as fait. Jusqu'à maintenant sa passait, mais tu as dépassez les bornes, tu as atteint ma limite James.

-Tu as changer toi aussi, je préférais le petit Sirius qui venait en cachette me faire peur la nuit pour pouvoir dormir avec moi, simplement pour planifier le mauvais coup du lendemain. Tu disais que tu serrais toujours mon meilleur ami, tu me la jurer tu as même fait le pacte de sang avec moi tu te souviens? dit-il en lui montrant sa mains droite. -Défait tout ce que tu veux avec moi Sirius, fait comme si tu ne m'avais jamais connu, mais moi, je n'oublierai pas, et je ne t'oublierai pas soit en certain. Dit-il avant de sortir d'un pas lasse de la chambre, ce sentant trembler.

**55555555555555555555555555**

**James fait trop pitié dans cette histoire, ont est vraiment méchante avec lui je crois… mais c'est pour le bon de la chose vous allez voir !**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzou** **tout le monde**

**_Lunattica_** **_& Marie-Lune_**


	8. Déchirée

**Chapitres 8:Déchirée**

La semaine passa et rien n'avança durant, jusqu'au jour du procès ou ils se rendirent tous au tribunal, les gens présents s'existant à l'avance alors que le juge quémandait le silence et que Damon leur lançait un regard.

- Faites entré l'accuser! S'exclama-t-il. Lily se fit ouvrir les portes et entra dans le tribunal vêtu d'un petit tailleur noir élégant ses long cheveux attachés dans un chignon alors qu'elle avançait dans l'allée la tête haute ne lançant un regard à aucune des personnes présente, prenant place à sa table, seule. Les murmures recommencèrent, les questions sur la cause de l'absence d'un avocat se faisant entendre.

-Miss Evans, vous avez donc décidé de vous défendre seule alors que vous êtes accusé de tentative de meurtre. Lui dit le juge.

- Objection, J'ai dit que j'étais coupable mais par légitime défense, et si j'avais voulu le tué, je l'aurais fait.

Il arqua un sourcil. -Voici le jury choisit pour votre procès Miss. Dit-il en pointant les sept jurés.

Elle leur adressa un signe de tête. -Alors se seront À eux de décidés si des agresseurs tel que ma victime ici présente mérite de s'en sortir.

L'avocat de Damon ce leva, et la convoqua aussitôt à la barre. -Levez la main droite, Jurez de vous dire toute la vérité rien que la vérité? Demanda-t-il.

- Je le jure. Répondit Lily en levant la main droite.

-Vous connaissez bien mon client n'est-ce pas Miss Evans?

- En profondeur. Se moqua-t-elle.

L'Avocat lui lança un regard noir. -Vous travaillez pour lui dans son club, et il semble vous tenir en estime, ai-je raison?

-Vous avez tord, il ne me garde simplement parce que je suis son argent.

-Il vous offre quand même un travail assez payant, et vous plus que toutes les autres.

-Chéri quand tu rapportes plus de cinquante mille par soir à ton boss, il est normal d'avoir un bon salaire. Et crois moi que le temps ou je n'ai pas été la parce qu'il a envoyé des gens essayer de nous tués il a perdu beaucoup d'argent.

-Si vous êtes son argent, pourquoi aurait-il essayé de vous tuez? Sa na aucun sens, sauf si ce n'est que divagation pour toucher un plus gros montant.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il a essayé de tuer, mais le premier qu'il a faussement accuser a tord. Moi je n'étais que la, et il a supposer que la ou je me trouvait James Potter y était. Et comme il ne pouvait pas prendre la chance de me garder avec toutes les preuves compromettantes que j'ai sur lui et que cette histoire aurait été ce qui m'aurait permit de le faire coffrer, c'est normal.

-Salle menteuse! Cria Damon.

Le juge lui lança un regard noir. -A l'ordre monsieur!

Elle attrapa un dossier et le déposa devant l'avocat. -Détournement de fond, agression, déraillement psychologique, meurtre, échange de drogue, travaille sous le marché noir, tout y est. Avec en prime certaine photo.

James, qui se trouvait assit au fond de la salle ouvrit des yeux rond alors que sa bouche tombait de stupeur et qu'il échangerait le même regard avec Sirius et Remus. -Elle a pensé a tout...

L'avocat regarda d'un air rageur le dossier avant de le prendre. -Plus de question votre honneur, dit-il en mettant le dossiers devant Damon.

- Puis-je voir se dossier, maître Tucker. Demanda le juge en tendant la main vers lui.

En soupirant silencieusement et en foudroyant son client du regard, il vint poser le dossier sur le bureau du juge.

-Votre honneur, les membres du juré aimeraient avoir connaissance de ce dossier. Intervint l'un d'eux.

- Allez leur remettre. Ordonna-t-il à l'avocat. Lily se leva et retourna à sa place.

-Tu te crois malin, si tu crois gagner avec ce qu'elle a! Ont est foutu! Murmura l'avocat à Damon. Lily lui envoya un petit coucou de la main avec un sourire.

Une demi heure plus tard, le même homme se leva, déjà prêt à dire le verdict alors que ce devait sûrement être le plus court procès jamais fait. -Nous, membre du juré, déclaration l'accusée... non coupable et a agit sous la pression de la violence, et, craignant pour sa vie, a utilisé la légitime défense en toute légalité.

-Monsieur Salvatore, je vous condamne à dix ans de prison sans possibilité de libération conditionnelle. Déclara le juge en frappant de son marteau, rendant la sentence irréversible.

Lily ramassa ses choses et salua le juge et le juré avant de se diriger vers la porte, sans grande joie, se fichant bien d'avoir gagner ou non.

-J'arrive pas a y croire... dit James en la regardant sortir. La sensation de la voir en tailleur était assez bizarre, mais peut importait, elle était irrésistiblement sexy de toute façon.

Lily soupira et prit place sur un banc non loin de la salle, soupirant lentement en se frottant les tempes, un affreux mal de tête l'attaquant. Lorsqu'elle sortit au dehors, elle senti quelqu'un lui toucher l'épaule et elle se retrouva face à face avec une fille asserz petite et très mince, au long cheveux noir qui lui cascadait sur les épaules. -Excuse moi... c'est toi Lily Evans? demanda-t-elle incertaine.

- Oui, pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle du même ton avec lequel elle s'adressait à Lou habituellement.

La fille sembla soulager et lui fit un léger sourire. -Je suis Anna Oldman... je suis dans la même équipe de patin que Lou et je m'entraîne avec elle...

Lily ouvrit alors des yeux ronds, une lumière s'allumant dans son esprit... Lou... -Comment va-t-elle! Est-ce que tout va bien, il lui est arrivé quelque chose!

La fille baissa légèrement la tête. -Elle... en faite, c'est pour sa que j'ai voulu te cherché... elle dit qu'elle va bien, mais nous, ont le voit bien que c'est faut... notre entraîneuse est très dure avec elle et Lou n'est pas forte... mais elle a réussi des sauts et des figures qu'elle ne devrait pas faire... et... elle ne mange pas... elle refuse d'avaler quelque chose et elle passe son temps au gym... ont a... une compétition assez importante demain, et elle doit patinée en solo et avec Carl... je crois... que tu ferrais bien d'y aller et de lui faire entendre raison, parce qu'elle va finir par ce tuer, elle tiens a peine debout.

- Je serai là je te le promet, dit le lui je t'en prit, je vais la reprendre en main, tu vas voir, bientôt elle ira mieux. Répondit Lily la gorge serer en faisant un petit sourire a la fille. Elle dévala les escaliers, enleva ses souliers et son veston qu'elle balança sur le siège arrière de sa mustang avant de démarrer a tout vitesse.

Le lendemain matin, Anna trouva Lou assise dans les gradins vide de la patinoire alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle.

-J'ai vu Lily. Dit-elle en venant s'asseoir prêt d'elle.

La blonde tourna la tête vers elle. -Ou sa?

- Au tribunal hier, je lui ai dit qu'on avait une importante compétition aujourd'hui et elle ma promit de venir te voir.

Les yeux de Lou s'embuèrent de larme alors qu'elle prenait Anna dans ses bras. -Merci. Dit-elle doucement.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte. –D'après ce que j'ai put comprendre de ce qu'elle a dit, je crois bien qu'elle va t'emmener vivre avec elle.

-Non... dit-elle légèrement mal à l'aise. -Elle c'est occupé de moi depuis qu'ont c'est rencontré quand ont était enfant... il était plus temps que j'arrête d'être dans ses jambes.

- C'est elle qui le veut. Crois-moi, elle avait réellement l'air de s'en vouloir de t'avoir laissez seule. Je ne crois pas qu'elle a eu la vie facile c'est temps si.

-Elle n'a jamais la vie facile... ce sont... des choses et encore d'autres qui s'enchaîne perpétuellement, tu viens? Les gens vont bientôt commencé à arriver, et il faut se préparé.

Deux heures plus tard, les gradins étaient remplis de spectateurs, de parents et d'amis venus encourager les patineurs, un jour important pour eux, la sélection des jeux du monde. Blanche comme un cadavre, les cheveux remonter en chignon comme toute les autres, Lou tourna le dos au miroir. Dans son costume assez original bleu poudre, elle fessait pitié a voir. Ont pouvait facilement distingué c'est cotes et elle n'avait presque plus de poitrine. C'était un miracle qu'elle tienne sur ses patins alors qu'elle avait de la difficulté à tenir sur ses deux jambes. Elle était la première à passer, pour sa compétition solo. Lorsqu'elle patina jusqu'au centre de la glace, elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil essayant d'apercevoir Lily juste avant de commencer.

Celle-ci était assise dans le fond des gradins éloigner des gens, lui envoyant doucement la main avec un petit sourire. Son coeur cessant de battre en la voyant aussi maigre, elle ne se ressemblait même plus.

Elle exécuta un parcoure presque parfait et revint s'asseoir, la force lui manquant alors qu'elle tremblait des pieds à la tête. Tout le monde passa et ce fut autour des couples, et elle fut encore une fois première avec un garçon dénommer Carl. Ils avaient une coordinence parfaite, fessant les mêmes gestes en même temps sans aucune faute.

Seulement, lorsqu'il la souleva, une simple main dans le dos et qu'elle devait entièrement se penché en deux, l'effort fut trop grand et elle n'arriva pas a se plier comme elle aurait du et ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent totalement. Beaucoup trop prêt de le bande, Carl ne put réagir à temps et elle tomba de haut, se fracassant la nuque sur le bande alors que tout le monde retenaient leurs souffles prit d'effrois.

- Lou! Hurla Lily. Sans même réfléchir, elle partit à la course, descendant du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait pour se rendre sur la glace, se laissant tomber a ses côtés. -Lou, Lou je t'en prit répond moi. Souffla désespérément Lily.- Appeler une ambulance! Hurla-t-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie étendue au sol les yeux fermés. Elle déposa une main sur sa joue, n'osant la touchée davantage, alors qu'un horrible frisson lui parcourait le corps en entier et qu'elle se mettait a trembler, ne sachant plus comment s'arrêter. -Lou... Lou je t'en prit répond moi, répond s'il te plait! S'énerva-t-elle légèrement les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Mais elle n'émit aucun son et ne bougea pas alors qu'Anne c'était précipité pour appeler les urgences. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, Lily les regarda emmener une Lou toujours inconsciente sur un brancard, alors qu'elle se relevait difficilement pour courir vers l'extérieur pour trouver sa moto, attrapant son casque prenant à peine le temps de le mettre avant de filer sur la route a la vitesse de la lumière.  
Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle avait déjà été placé dans une chambre ce qui était peu habituelle. Les infirmières lui bloquèrent l'entré jusqu'ase que le médecin en sorte et l'entraîne un peu plus loin.

-Qui êtes-vous? Lui demanda-t-il en premier, ne pouvant laisser n'importe qui entrer.

- Je suis Lily Evans, je m'occupe d'elle depuis qu'elle est toute petite.

-Quel âge a-t-elle?

- Elle va avoir dix-huit ans dans deux semaines.

Le jeune Médecin afficha un air désoler. -Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour elle. Dit-il alors, légèrement résigné de devoir le lui annoncé.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire? Lui demanda Lily, sentant le froid l'envahir alors que les sanglots étaient de plus en plus présents dans sa gorge.

-Le… coup qu'elle a reçu à la nuque est trop important pour que nous nous risquions à la tuer en essayant de l'opéré... toute ses fonction ne marche plus et ne marcherons plus jamais... elle est... paraplégique.

Lily sera les dents avec force sentant l'envie d'hurler l'atteindre. -Non! Cria-t-elle en venant frapper dans le mur derrière elle ses yeux s'embuant de larme qu'elle ne put retenir, retenant à grande peine c'est sanglots.  
Elle repoussa le médecin et pénétra dans la chambre son regard se posant automatiquement sur le grand lit blanc ou as meilleure amie était étendu, brancher à un respirateur qui la maintenait en vie. Sa ce n'était pas Lou.  
Si maigre dans se si grand lit, semblant disparaître dans les couvertures. Lily s'approcha en lâchant un sanglot venant s'asseoir prêt d'elle pour lui serer la main sans recevoir aucune réponse, elle n'en recevrait plus jamais d'ailleurs.

-Je ne suis pas pour ce genre de chose. Lui dit doucement le médecin qui était entré, déposant une main sur son épaule. -Sauver des vies n'implique pas de les garder ainsi.

Elle hocha la tête.- Et je suppose qu'entend que sa tutrice se choix me reviens?

-Ce choix est vôtre en effet... et comme vous êtes sa seul famille... c'est a vous seule de décidé. Je suis désolé.

- Sortez s'il vous plait. Il sorti, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, la verrouillant de façon a ce que seul Lily puisse ouvrir la porte. -Lou, c'est moi. Lui dit doucement Lily.- Je t'en pris si tu m'entend ouvre les yeux.

Lentement, les yeux bleus de Lou s'ouvrir péniblement, alors qu'elle fixait Lily, fessant un effort magistral pour les gardés ouvert, la douleur de ne pouvoir rien faire ce reflétant dans ses yeux, seul le bruit du respirateur venant troubler le silence.

Celle-ci lui prit doucement le visage, sentant une profonde douleur la torturer. -Je suis tellement désoler Lou, tout est ma faute.

Elle essaya de pousser un son, mais la machine l'en empêchait et de toute façon, la force lui manquait. Elle ce contenta de regarder Lily, essayant de la dissuader de penser une telle chose, ses yeux fermant par moment alors qu'elle les gardait violemment ouvert.

-Je t'aime tellement Lou, j'aurais tellement voulu avoir été là avant, j'ai été égoïste de te laissez là. Je croyais qu'en revenant te chercher un peu plus tard sa ne changerais rien, mais je me suis bien tromper.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, des larmes s'en échappant. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait parler, mais elle n'avait aucune envi de tester, sentant le tuyau de plastique dans sa gorge, aller directement à ses poumons. Elle se laissait complètement vivre par le respirateur, en étant déjà dépendante, sentant l'air sortir et entré sans rien faire pour s'aider, c'était trop difficile. Elle ce contenta de lancer un regard qui ce voulait noir à Lily, essayant de lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour que tout cela arrive et que ce n'était que de sa propre faute.

Elle la prit douloureusement dans ses bras, sentant une rage monté en elle en voyant qu'elle ne pouvait lui rendre son étreinte. -Le choix t'appartient Lou, est-ce que tu veux continué, ou bien... je ferai ce que tu choisiras. Souffla-t-elle doucement, les sanglots l'étouffant.

Elle cligna de nouveau des yeux, de nouvelles larmes s'en échappant, glissants le long de ses joues alors que la peur ce reflétait dans ses prunelles, mais son choix était clairement fait. Elle ne voulait pas vivre ainsi, vivre en ne pouvant plus jamais bouger, devant à tout prix attendre que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle. Elle avait déjà de la difficulté a vivre avec elle-même, mais ainsi, sa serrait un véritable cauchemar. Elle n'avait même pas encore atteint ses dix-huit ans et la perspective de passer des années et des années ainsi ne l'enchantait nullement, la terrorisant beaucoup plus que la mort elle-même.

Comprennent le message, une nouvelle larmes roula le long de la joue de Lily, alors qu'elle lui faisait un petit sourire forcé. -Je ne t'oublierai jamais Lou, et jamais je n'aurais désiré que sa se finisse ainsi. Je t'aime tellement.

Des larmes encore plus grosses glissèrent lentement sur ses joues alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de bouger, mais en vin. La douleur qu'elle ressentait était celle de ne pouvoir touché Lily, ne pas pouvoir ce jeter dans ses bras en sanglotants, de ne pas pouvoir agripper ses vêtements en s'en blanchirent les jointures comme elle l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'elle était terroriser. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, était la peur, la peur et cette immense froideur qui avait prit possession de son corps.

Elle la sera avec force dans ses bras, se sentant déchirer. Elle la lâcha et lentement regardant l'interrupteur du respirateur que le médecin lui avait indiqué alors qu'elle lui parlait dans le corridor. C'était beaucoup trop simple, beaucoup trop.- Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin... Lui murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue puis sur son front. -Tu resteras toujours ma petite Lou, ma petite poupée blondinette. Elle lui agrippa la main et au prit d'un grand effort, ce redressa légèrement, appuyant sur le petit bouton, resserrant sa prise sur Lou.

La froideur qu'elle ressentait s'accentuait peut à peut, une froideur qui la terrifiait, sentant Lily s'éloigner d'elle. Son pou ce fit plus lent, le son de la machine en fessant de même, son cœur ralentissant de plus en plus alors qu'elle sentait une drôle de chaleur ce mélanger à la froideur, engourdissant son corps. Sa vision ce brouilla, ce refusant à quitter Lily des yeux, des nuages blanc semblant emplirent son esprit, Lily disparaissent de plus en plus de sa vue.

La ligne de vie ce fit égale, le son ce fessant constant alors que les yeux bleu de Lou continuait de fixer Lily, toute traces de vie ayant disparu alors qu'il était sombre et sans éclat. Elle était morte en quelque seconde sans le respirateur, a bout de toute ses forces.

Avec un dernier effort Lily ferma ses yeux bleu mer, les admirant pour la dernière fois, éclatant enfin en sanglot, totalement secouer de spasme en serrant plus fort la main de sa meilleure amie, de sa petite poupée, ne pouvant croire qu'elle ne la reverrais jamais. -Je suis tellement... tellement désoler. Sanglota-t-elle. Elle semblait endormit alors que le temps passait, les minutes s'écoulant et que Lily refusait de sortir, le corps de Lou ce refroidissant pour devenir glacé et raide, la blancheur de sa peau devenant celle d'un cadavre.

Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur son front geler et essuya ses joues, la regardant une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre, totalement anéantit, le monde autour semblant avoir complètement disparut, plus rien n'ayant d'importance, rien.

Elle n'averti personne, s'en fichant éperdument, jugeant qu'ils ne méritaient pas de savoir et quelques jours plus tard, alors que James avait eu vent que Lily se trouvait dans un rave, il s'y rendit avec Sirius et Remus, ce frustrant seul en la voyant. -Qu'est-ce qui lui prend! S'exclama-t-il les yeux fixer sur elle.

Vêtu d'une mini jupe en jeans qui se stoppait au ras de ses fesses, laissant voir sa culotte rouge lorsqu'elle se penchait un peu trop, et d'un petit top rouge en triangle, elle se trémoussait contre l'un des quatre gars qui la collait sans se gêner, leur main baladeuse se promenait à leur guise.

-J'en sais rien, mais elle a décidé de ne pas être sage. Lui dit Remus.

-Je vais la tuer...

- Pourquoi, en quoi sa te dérange, tu es gay et tu te fous d'elle.

Il le foudroya du regard avant de reporter son attention sur elle. -Elle est a moi... souffla-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

- Tu l'avoues enfin. Se moqua Remus.

- C'est bizarre parce que normalement lorsqu'elle se met a agir ainsi c'est que quelque chose la tracasse et qu'elle n'attend que de se faire baiser. Dit Sirius d'un ton détacher. Semblant alors le remarquer Lily afficha un sourire et couru presque jusqu'à Sirius ignorant complètement les deux autres.

-Tu danses avec moi beau gosse? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

-Tu es saoul. Lui fit-il remarquer l'air moqueur.

-C'est pas vrai, j'ai peut-être juste prit un peu trop de boisson, allez viens danser, a ce que je sache, sa ne t'avais jamais déranger avant. Il haussa les épaules et afficha un sourire en direction de James avant de la suivre. Elle lui fit un sourire et se colla contre lui en recommençant à danser, s'amusant follement.

-Contrôle toi. Ce moqua Remus.

-Ho mais je le fais, pour l'instant. Répondit-il.

Elle se frotait senssuellement contre Sirius, dansant complètement contre son corps, se trémoussant sans sembler présenté le désire de s'arrêter un jour, venant caresser son coup de ses lèvres. Tout pour faire tomber un homme a ses pieds.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu n'es pas dans ton état normale. Dit-il ne pouvant s'empêcher de la trouver existante.

- Mais je suis tous ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Lui susurra-t-elle en lui lançant un regard des plus pervers, venant embrasser sa lèvre inférieure.

-Moi je ne crois pas. Dit-il en ce laissant faire.

- Moi je crois que si, et que tu as très envie de finir la soirée avec moi. Rigola-t-elle, cette fois venant frôler ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il jeta un bref regard à James qui lui lançait des regards assassins et ce mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il le vit descendre vers eux. Il attrapa Lily par un bras et la mena dans un coin un peu plus tranquille. -Tu peux me dire c'est quoi ton problème?

Elle fronça les sourcils et le repoussa un peu plus brutalement. –C'est toi qui a un problème! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend!

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis en vrai salope tout à coup! Plus aucune nouvelle de toi durant deux jours et puis on te trouver ici a faire sa!

- Je l'ai toujours fait, et parfois tu passais même des semaines sans me voir et sa ne t'inquiétait pas plus, alors c'est quoi ton problème tout a coup! Bye Sirius. Cracha-t-elle s'éloignant de lui dans la foule, se rendant au bar pour commander un shooter.

James serra les poing, sentant la frustration le gagné alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Elle le calla d'une traite et retourna danser, semblant davantage déchaîner alors que ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus intime et qu'un nouveau groupe de mec s'agglutinait autour d'elle. Faisant son choix parmi eux, elle se mit à l'oeuvre pour une danse plus oser avec l'un des garçons présent, leur mains se baladant sur le corps de l'autre sans gêne.

Tremblant de rage, James tourna les talons, repoussant toute les filles qui ce collait sur lui alors qu'il passait. Il enfourcha sa Ferrari et retourna au manoir des Evans.

Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'il était toujours frustré de cette événement et que Lily restait introuvable, il aperçu les parents de celle-ci totalement vêtu de noir, se diriger vers le hall d'entré, semblant partir quelque part.

-Où est-ce que vous allez? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Sirius alors que Remus relevait la tête intéresser et que James attendait la réponse.

- A l'enterrement de Lou, quel question. Répondit Rose Evans en les regardant intrigué qu'ils ne savent pas.

- Cela fait déjà une semaine, vous n'étiez pas au courant? Rajouta Pétunia avec un sourire.

-Ho la merde… souffla Sirius en ouvrant des yeux rond, échappant au sol la balle qu'il tenait.

James ce mit a pâlir, n'y croyant pas alors qu'il affichait un air horrifier. –Vous plaisantez…

Remus, lui, déglutie difficilement en ce sentant légèrement trembler. -Elle est... morte de quoi? Ce risqua-t-il à demander ce sentant totalement stupide.

- Ma "parfaite" soeur la débrancher après qu'elle est eu un accident a sa compétition de patin et qu'elle se soit rompu la nuque sur le bord de la patinoire, devenant paraplégique. Se moqua légèrement Pétunia alors que c'est parents lui lançait un regard noir, offusquer par son attitude peu sentimentale.

Remus tira légèrement ses amis par la manche. -Dans le hall dans dix minutes les mecs et grouiller vous. Dit-il toujours en tremblant. Ce dépêchant du mieux qu'ils purent, ils suivirent les Evans jusqu'au cimetière.

Lily était déjà présente, un bouquet de rose rose et noir, vêtu d'une robe noir d'été, ayant troqué ses grosses bottes pour des sandales lasser. Ses cheveux roux voletait légèrement dans le vent alors qu'elle observait se si doux visage endormit dans le cercueil une larmes solitaire venant briller lentement sur sa joue alors que le temps était plutôt orageux.  
Elle avait eu la permission de faire la cérémonie directement au cimetière, évitant ainsi le salon mortuaire.

Remus donna un coup de coudre à Sirius qui allait dire quelque chose et il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'un prête ce tenait immobile et patient devant la tombe. Il déposa lentement ses mains sur les épaules de Lily.

D'un geste sec elle repoussa sa main. -Ne me touche pas.

-Je n'y suis pour rien... dit-il doucement ne sachant comment réagir à son agressivité.

-Ont en savait rien. Ajouta Sirius.

- Justement, vous vous en fichiez en un point tel que je mettrais ma main à couper que vous venez juste de l'apprendre et que se sont mes parents qui vous l'ont dit, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous venez faire ici, c'est de votre faute si elle est morte.

-De notre faute! S'exclamèrent-ils en choeur.

-Alors la tu délires, complètement. Rétorqua Sirius en croisant les bras.

-Ont a pas demander a ce que sa lui arrive! Lui dit Remus. James ce contenta de rester silencieux, le regard fixer sur le visage de Lou dans la tombe.

- Pourtant vous n'avez rien fait pour l'empêcher de se laissez crever de faim et de se tuer a petit feu! Elle était à côté de vous et vous, bien sur c'était trop compliquer pour vous de vous occupez d'elle!

-Désolé mais ont ne la voyait jamais et elle passait son temps dieu c'est ou! Lui lança Sirius, refusant catégoriquement de prendre le blâme sur ses épaules simplement parce qu'elle était frustrée. -C'était une grande fille elle foutait ce qu'elle voulait! Tu croyais quoi, qu'ont allait passer nos journée a la suivre!

-Oui, j'ai été assez stupide pour croire que vous auriez été assez mature pour vous occuper d'elle, en fait de toi et Potter je m,y serait attendu, mais de Remus...Souffla-t-elle en lançant un regard sur celui-ci, avant de soupirer et de reporter son regard sur Lou.

-Excuse nous si nous avions mieux a faire! La petite n'était pas notre problème! Si elle c'est laisser crever de faim c'est son choix a elle! Cracha Sirius.

- Elle ne savait pas s'occuper d'elle-même et vous le saviez!

- Non nous ne le savions pas! S'énerva Sirius. -C'est elle qui a été assez stupide pour croire qu'elle pouvait faire tout sa sans manger, c'est elle qui a été assez stupide pour le faire! Ce n'était pas à moi de la surveiller ou de lui dire quoi faire! Tu n'avais qu'à l'amener avec toi au lieu de la laisser seule!

- Je ne pouvais pas! Et cesse de la traitée ainsi!

-Si tu le pouvais! Tu le pouvais très bien alors n'ose pas mettre sa mort sur notre dos!

- Bien sur que je le pouvais alors qu'il y a des mecs qui me couraient après pour nous tirez, bien sur que je le pouvais quand j'ai du passez deux semaines a l'hôpital, bien sur que je le pouvais alors que je devais me chargée de tout pour mon déménagement dans ma nouvelle maison et que je n'avais rien a consacrer a personne, bien sur que je le pouvais quand je me suis retrouver une semaine en prison! Le seul moment où j'ai put la revoir, c'est le lendemain du procès alors qu'elle se cassait la nuque sur le rebord de la patinoire parce qu'elle n'avait même plus la force de tenir debout! Tu peux bien de te plaindre de Potter, tu es aussi pire que lui! Il ne réfléchit pas avant de parler et tu ne le fais pas plus! Tu sais pourquoi, parce que le plus stupide ici c'est toi! Et je vais continuer à dire que c'est de votre faute si elle est morte!

-Ce n'est aucun de nous qui l'avons débranché à l'hôpital pourtant! Lui claqua-t-il froidement. -C'est toi qui la achevée, tu la tuée et personne d'autre! S'énerva-t-il, ne ce rendant même pas compte de la porter de ses paroles.

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Chapitre tout mini et tout triste! Pour cette histoire aussi c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, leurs malheurs doivent bien prendre fin un jour non!**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzou** **tout le monde**

**_Lunattica & Marie-Lune_**


	9. Pour toi

**Chapitres 9: Pour toi**

Toute sa colère se dissipa et le désespoir revint sur son visage alors qu'elle était prête à éclater de nouveau en sanglot. Elle s'approcha lentement du cercueil et déposa les fleurs à l'intérieur, avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Lou comme à l'hôpital par deux fois. Une lorsque qu'elle était encore vivante, l'autre lorsqu'elle était morte et maintenant alors qu'elle allait définitivement disparaître. -Bonne nuit, lui souffla doucement Lily avant de se redresser et de partir la gorge serer, s'enfuyant littéralement de l'enterrement.

James regarda une dernière fois la poupée, endormit éternellement cette fois, et se mit à courir, rattrapant Lily, la soulevant de terre alors qu'elle se débattait. -Calme toi, arrête calme toi!!! Elle ne fit que se débattre plus fort, le frappant sans retenu. Il se laissa faire, n'ayant pas la force de l'arrêter. -Calme toi je t'en prit, souffla-t-il.

- Lâche moi! Je ne veux pas que tu me touches! Cracha-t-elle totalement furieuse.

-Je ne te laisserai pas partir je ne sais où!!!

-Je veux que tu me lâches! Lui cria-t-elle, en profitant pour réussir à lui flanquer une gifle en plein sur la joue, y laissant ses empruntes. Il la tint un peu plus fort, décider à ne pas la laisser partir. Elle fini par se calmer, s'affaissant totalement dans ses bras alors qu'elle se serait contre lui éclatant en sanglot.

-Je suis vraiment désoler Lily pour ce qui est arriver... La concernée ne répondit rien en s'accrochant fermement à lui, ressentant le besoin qu'il soit près d'elle qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Il la serra fortement contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux. -Tellement désoler... souffla-t-il en la serrant encore un peu plus.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, pas plus que la leur. Ce n'est que la mienne et je le sais, je l'ai laissez dépérir et c'est toi qui avait raison.

-Avait raison sur... quoi? demanda-t-il hésitant.

- Je suis partit sur un coup de tête et j'ai laissez Lou toute seule alors que je savais qu'elle avait besoin de moi, je le savais et je l'ai laissez toute seule... Ma pauvre Lou...

-Arrête… se sert à rien de te reprocher cette incident. Ce n'est pas de ta faute... elle a choisit seule de se laisser dépérir... elle était... une vrai folle avec son patin et elle était persuadé qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à faire quelque chose de bien. Elle croyait que pour réussir, elle devait perdre du poids... même quand tu étais avec elle, elle mangeait à peine, tu n'as pas à te blâmer, elle ne doit s'en vouloir qu'à elle-même... et... pour sa nuque... ce n'est rien d'autre... qu'un accident... un accident qui a mal tourner... vraiment mal tourner.

- Je n'en peux plus... Lui souffla lentement Lily.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête alors qu'une brise de vent venait agiter les arbres. -Continue de vivre, ne te laisse pas abattre par sa et surtout, cesse de te morfondre de la sorte comme si tout était de ta faute.

-Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je la revoie sans cesse mourir, je revoie ses yeux vides… morts. Je n'en peux plus, je vais craquée si sa continu.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui. -Tu as fait le bon choix Lil'.

- Ne me laisse pas toute seule... lui souffla doucement la rousse d'une petite voix.- J'ai besoin de toi.

-Je resterai avec toi temps et aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Souffla-t-il doucement. -Et je t'amène chez moi. Elle ne répondit rien, décidant seulement de le suivre la où il irait, n'étant pas sur de pouvoir supporter encore le manque qui régnait chez elle, malgré la présence de boom. -Demains, je veux que tu ailles chez toi et que tu apportes tout ce que tu as d'accord.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'écarta de lui.- Je verrai. Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa mustang.

Il lui attrapa doucement le poignet. -Tu m'as dit de ne pas te laisser. Lui dit-il doucement. -Je ne te laisserai pas. Il lui fit un petit sourire et la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras. -Ne pense qu'au bon moment, je suis certain qu'elle t'est reconnaissante.

Se fut un nouveau silence qui lui répondit alors qu'elle répondait légèrement a son étreinte avant d'embarquer et de démarrer.- Au fait, ton chien est vraiment adorable. Lui dit-elle doucement en se forçant à lui sourire avant de quitter.

-Mon chien? dit-il sans comprendre en la regardant partir. Il revint sur ses pas, pour y trouver Remus qui secouait un Sirius blanc comme un lin, l'ayant assez proche de lui. -Pourquoi, est-ce que tu as dis sa! s'exclama James.

- J'en sais rien, j'étais fâché et je n'ai pas pensé, sa a sortit tout seul...

-Évidemment c'est sorti tout seul. Soupira James en se passant une main dans le visage, regardant le cercueil au fond du trou. -Elle avait quand même raison, si ont regard sa de son point de vue.

- De quoi? demanda Sirius incertain de comprendre.

-Elle était avec nous... elle était dans la même maison à longueur de temps et ont a même pas été foutu de savoir comment elle allait... ont la connaissait tous...

- Mais ce n'est pas de notre faute pour autant! Se révolta Sirius.- On ne lui parlait jamais, et on ne la voyait jamais surtout!

-A moi si!! Je lui parlais, je passais du temps avec elle! Et tu peu bien parler, toute ces fois ou elle ta fait chier et ou elle a rougit quand tu lui parlais.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas lui parler, elle me faisait peur, c'est sur que c'est moins pire que Pétunia, beaucoup même, mais moi une fille c'est juste pour le sexe, j'aime quand même mieux les hommes.

-Elle a quand même raison. S'obstina James.

Il poussa un puissant soupire. -Je sais.

-Aller venez, je crois que ce n'est pas bon de rester ici à s'engueuler, elle détestait voir les personnes qu'elle aimait ce disputer... Il soupira et les entraîna dans sa voiture. -Je me sens tellement... stupide...

- On se sent tous ainsi, moi le premier. Fit remarquer Sirius.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? demanda Remus.

-Vous faite ce que vous voulez, moi je l'amène vivre au manoir, mes parents son de retour et je ne passe pas une minute de plus là-bas.

- On peut venir si sa ne te dérange pas, si non, on aura qu'a rentrer chacun chez nous.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir. -Parle pour toi. Dit-il. Il était toujours en froid avec James, ne lui ayant pas complètement pardonné.

-Tu viens à la maison Remus, et puis, pour Sirius ce n'est pas une question à poser, c'est carrément chez lui depuis longtemps maintenant.

- Je crois que je vais plutôt rentrer chez moi si c'est pour être ainsi. Dit Remus.

-Être comment? Demandèrent-t-ils en ce tournant vers lui.

- Comme sa. Les deux vous crevez d'envi de vous reparlez, mais vous avez trop d'orgueil et de rancune contre l'autre. Aucun des deux n'est mieux que l'autre. James toi tu as été exécrable et toi Sirius complètement bébé. Tu as le droit de lui en vouloir, mais trouver vous la peine qu'une tel stupidité vous sépare?? C'est comme toi Sirius tu as dit quelque chose de pire a Lily que ce que James a put te dire et pourtant tu sais bien qu'elle va te pardonner parce qu'elle t'adore, même si tes paroles vont continuez de la blessez amèrement, alors pourquoi vous n'en faites pas autant!

-Pour le simple fait de te voir te démerder à essayer de nous expliquer! s'exclama James qui éclata de rire.

-Tu es tellement chou quand tu prends cette air désespéré! Rigola Sirius tout aussi hilare en ce jetant sur Remus le faisant basculer sur la banquette pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue toujours en rigolant.

-Agresse moi tant qu'à y être! S'exclama celui-ci en contrôlant une faible rougeur.

-Très bonne idée! Rigola-t-il en se mettant a parsemer son visage de baiser. -Dit Jimmy, tu ne peux pas nous procurer un peu d'intimité!?

-Rêve toujours Sirius et tu ne fais rien dans ma voiture!!! Et Remus, tu rougies tellement que sa ce voit a 100 milles à la ronde.

-Je rougies seulement parce que je manques d'air, il m'étouffe! Se révolta Remus, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder Sirius, sans plus.

James mima des bla, bla, bla à répétions alors que Sirius se retirait de sur lui. -Dit que tu me trouves adorable!

- Tu es horrible. Dit Remus avec conviction.

-Non c'est faut tu le trouve adorable. Ce moqua James alors que Sirius affichait un grand sourire.

- Max est beaucoup plus adorable.

Une drôle de lueur passa dans le regard de Sirius. -Personne n'est plus adorable que moi!

- Si, mais de toute manière, il doit encore se lamenter de ne pas recevoir de réponse de la part de James.

-Sirius n'aura qu'à aller le consoler. Dit James.

- La par exemple je proteste, c'est moi qui l'ai vue le premier!! S'exclama Remus.

-Alors c'est décidé, c'est moi qui irai le consoler! Pauvre petit Max, tu lui as vraiment fait de la peine James, mais de toute façon il a de jolie fesse ronde! Rigola le concerner.

- Pourtant la dernière fois tu avais davantage l'air près a consoler Lily. Lui fit remarquer Remus avec un grand sourire.- Maintenant dit nous, ou est-ce qu'elle habite Lily? demanda Remus a James.

-J'en sais rien. Dit-il en secouant la tête.

Il le regarda sceptique.- D'accord alors comment comptes-tu qu'elle vienne au manoir?

-J'en sais rien, mais je crois qu'elle le ferra.

- Elle ne sait même pas ou tu habites!

-Je crois que si, elle a vue Max...

Remus arqua un sourcil.- Comment est-ce possible? Elle n'avait même aucune idée que tu habitait a Godric's Hollow... à moins que…

-À moins que quoi? Demandèrent James et Sirius.

- Qu'elle habite elle-même a Godric's Hollow et qu'elle soit tomber par hasard sur ton chien.

-Il ne va que dans la forêt. Lui fit-il remarqué.

-Et qu'est ce qui te dis qu'elle, elle ni a pas été. Si elle ne connaît rien de la propriété des Potter, elle peut très biens confondre.

-Alors Max lui, il saura la trouver c'est certain.

-J'espère pour toi, parce que si non, je ne sais pas si elle va vraiment venir.

-Soyez prêt dans une demi heure. Dit-il alors qu'il ce garait pour la dernière fois dans la cour de la résidence Evans. -Au fait, vous étiez très mignon tout à l'heure, belle démonstration d'amour. Ce moqua-t-il doucement en leurs adressant un clin d'oeil avant de rentrer. Sirius ce détourna vivement en rougissant.

Remus vint lui prendre doucement le menton.- Comme sa tu es le plus adorable. Se moqua-t-il en venant lui voler un baiser avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Sirius le rattrapa et le plaqua dans les escaliers en rigolant. -La fille c'est toi. Lui dit-il avant de monter à l'étage pour préparer ses choses. Remus fit de même avec un petit sourire, balançant son sac dans l'auto, heureux de quitter cette horrible maison. -Je vais retrouver ma chambre!! Ma chambre!! Ma chambre!! Chantonna Sirius en claquant la portière de la voiture de James, lui adressant un grand sourire.

-Tu va pouvoir y rester enfermé, enfermé, enfermé! Ce moqua James.

- On va pouvoir avoir la paix, paix, paix, paix! Rajouta Remus moqueur.

Sirius le foudroya du regard. -C'est pour sa que tu va venir me rejoindre le soir!! Dit-il en lui tirant la langue.

- Je préfère allez rejoindre James, lui c'est un vrai homme.

-Tu viens de dire le mot, un vrai. Rigola-t-il. -Et c'est même grâce à toi que j'ai réalisé que j'étais un vrai hétéro, merci Remus.

- Je peux toujours te violer, je suis sur que tu te laisserais quand même faire.

-Si tu deviens rousse et que tu deviens Lily, sans aucun problème.

- Sa peut toujours s'arranger. Se moqua Remus en lui faisant une petite moue perverse à la Lily.

-Sa ne marchera pas. Rigola-t-il alors que Sirius fixait Remus, une drôle de lueur dans le regard. -Jaloux? Ce moqua Remus.

Sirius lui répondit d'un regard noir avant de retrouver son sourire arrogant et moqueur.- Bon et bien si tu as Remus qui va se déguiser en Lily, moi je vais allez retrouver la vrai Lily.

-Tu ne pourras pas, de toute façon, Remus serrait jaloux.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi puisqu'il a envie de coucher avec toi.

- Que veux-tu je cherche un homme dans ma vie et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'en a pas l'air.

Sirius afficha un air outré et ce jeta à nouveau sur lui, le plaquant dans la banquette, se fichant bien d'être sur la route. -La fille c'est toi je te l'ai déjà dit. Dit-il en se frottant contre lui, affichant un sourire à la voir rougir.

Remus poussa un petit gémissement presque inexistant.- Sa n'empêche pas, que sa ne prouve rien sur le fait que tu est oui ou non un homme.

-Je crois bien, lui souffla-t-il en glissant lentement sa main dans son pantalon. -Que tu en as déjà eu la preuve.

Remus se mordit la lèvres de plaisir et vint lentement caresser le membre en pleine érection de Sirius a travers son pantalon.

-Je vous ai dit, pas dans ma voiture! Soupira James.

Mais ils l'ignorèrent royalement alors que Remus infiltrait sa main dans les boxer à Sirius, commençant à le branler avec de long et rapide mouvement. Il se mit à rougir sous le coup de l'excitation, commençant le même jeu que Remus. Sans réfléchir celui-ci lui prit la nuque et l'embrassa, le désirant, le voulant tout de suite.

James ce tourna et claqua fortement les fesse de Sirius. -Attendez au moins d'être au Manoir!

- Pour sa, tu vas sécher! Rétorqua Sirius.

-Pas dans ma voiture!!!! Hurla-t-il totalement désespéré.

- Si dans ta voiture. Répondit Sirius qui vint approfondir le baiser de Remus. James donna un coup sec du volant qui fit basculer Sirius, le fessant tomber au sol. Celui-ci lâcha une plainte emprunte de douleur. -Ça va j'ai compris !!

Arriver devant une magnifique grille, il la fit ouvrir a l'aide d'un bouton dans sa voiture et il alla ce garer dans la somptueuse aller. Le manoir, ou plutôt, le petit château ou il habitait était totalement magnifique. -Vous pouvez y aller maintenant. Soupira-t-il.

- J'en ai plus envie. Répondit simplement Remus avant de ramasser ses bagages et d'entrer à l'intérieur.

Sirius foudroya James du regard et il tourna les talons, mais James l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur son épaule. -Dit le lui.

- Lui dire quoi?

-Tu l'aimes. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Tu te trompes.

-Ho non. Dit-il.

- Si.

-Tu l'aimes et sa ce voit.

- Et alors?! Même si c'était vrai, ce n'est pas toi qui a quelque chose à me dire sur le sujet alors que tu n'es même pas capable de dire à la femme que tu aimes que tu es hétéro!

James arqua un sourcil, le regardant de haut en bas. -Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets en colère?

- Parce que j'ai envie de t'imiter tiens.

-Et bien c'est rater, et tu ferrais bien de le lui dire, parce que tu en crève d'envi.

Sirius lui lança un drôle de regard. -Pourquoi ne suis-tu pas tes conseils en premier avant d'allez les donnez aux autres? Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'essayer de trouver un moyen de rejoindre Lily à la place de dire n'importe quoi.

-J'ai déjà mon idée, mais je veux m'assurer que tu le lui disse, parce que lui, il ne le ferra pas.

- Il n'a rien à me dire. Sirius attrapa ses bagages et rentra, montant à l'étage pour porter ses choses à sa chambre.

-Tu es rouge. Ce moqua Remus qui était dans le cadre de la porte.

- Je suis en colère, c'est différent. Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là.

-Je viens rire de toi, tu es adorables tout rouge.

- De quoi tu parles? Je ne suis pas rouge.

-Si tu l'es.

- Non, et si t'es venue pour m'emmerder, pas la peine de rester.

-J'adore t'emmerder.

-Heureux pour toi, moi je vais t'ignorer. Répondit-il simplement en commençant à défaire sa valise, l'ignorant complètement.

Remus soupira et détourna le regard durant un moment. -Pourquoi est-ce que tu es soudain en colère? Qu'est-ce que James t'a dit.

- Rien, fou moi la paix.

-Je veux savoir.

- Tu veux savoir! Demanda-t-il semblant retrouver sa colère.

-Oui!

Sirius s'approcha de lui et le saisit brutalement par le bras pour le plaquer rudement contre le mur, l'embrasant avec tout le désire qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui. - Il voulait que je t'avoue que je t'aime.

Remus ce senti rougir alors qu'il répondait à son baiser, le plaquant à son tour dans le mur. -Alors tu m'aimes? dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oui. Répondit-il franchement sans lâcher son regard.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau un peu plus durement. -Moi aussi. Avec un sourire il échangea une nouvelle fois leur place se plaquant contre lui, prenant son visage d'une main alors qu'il frottait son corps contre le sien. -Tu fais toujours la même chose. Ce moqua-t-il doucement.

- Tu veux que je change? Et sans attendre de réponse il le projeta sur le lit, étendu sur le ventre, venant lui détacher son pentalong, baissant a son tour les sien, venant coller sa verge contre ses fesses.- Sa te plait sa? Lui susurra-t-il.

-Arrête de jouer. Gémit Remus qui ce redressa un peu plus peu.

- Dis moi ce que tu veux.

-Que tu arrêtes de jouer!!

- Mais je ne joue pas. Répondit celui-ci en venant empoigner son sexe, commençant à le branler. Il laissa échapper un gémissement, le suppliant d'arrêter et de le pénétrer. - Dit moi ce que tu veux et je le ferai. Lui sussura Sirius en ouvrant le tirroir de sa commode, attrapan un tube de lubrifiant en enduisant son sexe, pour venir pénétrer le bout de son gland entre ses fesses

Remus laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement. -Arrête, va y je t'en prit.

- Dis le. Réclama plus fermement Sirius.

-Va-yyy!!!

D'un coup sec il le pénétra, commençant de puissant mouvement de va et viens. Il senti une vague de plaisir monter en lui alors qu'il attrapait son sexe et commençait a ce branler au même rythme que les mouvements de basin de Sirius.

De son côté, Lily était étendu sur son lit en sous-vêtement, les couvertures éparpiller n'importe comment, une jambe sortant des draps, boom qui avait légèrement grandi coucher tranquillement au pied, se contentant de veiller sur elle.

James lui, arpentait la forêt, criant le nom de Max alors qu'il ne savait pas ou il se trouvait. Après une heure de recherche acharnée le chien fini par répondre a son appelle lui bondissant joyeusement dessus.

-Hey Max, tu m'as manqué. Dit-il en le flattant joyeusement. -Écoute Max, je sais qu'il y a une fille aux cheveux roux que tu as vue, je veux que tu me disses ou elle est, d'accord, tu as comprit Max? Montre moi ou elle est. Avec un aboiement il couru dans la même direction que celle d'où il venait d'arriver, prenant tout de même son temps pour être sur que son maître le suive. Il arriva devant une jolie maisonnette et Max aboyait et grattait à la porte, attendant qu'ont lui ouvre.

Un petit aboiement a répétition lui répondit, et quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'on ne vienne lui ouvrir, une Lily en petite camisole moulante et en culotte noir venant lui répondre.- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Max? Demanda-t-elle avant d'arquer un sourcil en voyant James.

-Bonjour. Dit-il doucement.

- Bonjour, je suppose que c'est lui qui vient de te conduire jusqu'ici.

-Bien deviner. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

- Je sais. Répondit-elle simplement en s'écartant de la porte les laissant entrer, remontant à l'étage bien décider à retourner se coucher, l'envie de bouger ne l'attirant pas particulièrement.

Il la suivit et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. -Sa va aller?

- Ai-je le choix? demanda-t-elle en fermant les yeux, se fichant complètement de sa présence, la trouvant aussi palpitante que son mur.

Il tourna son regard vers le sol, regardant plusieurs boîtes qui y traînaient. -Tu es... retourner chez toi chercher ses choses? Osa-t-il demander.

-Je ne voulais pas les laissez là-bas.

-Je comprend... quand y es-tu aller?

- Avant hier, vous n'étiez pas là.

-Est-ce que... sa a été?

Sans qu'il ne la voie venir, elle lui balança un oreiller qu'il se reçut en plein visage.- Je viens de me souvenir pourquoi je trouvais cette maison paisible, je n'avais personne pour me poser des questions débile. Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu me traites de débile! S'offusqua-t-il embarquant dans son jeu.

- Sa ce n'est pas moi qui l'est dit.

-Si, tu la insinuer.

- N'empêche que c'est toi qui la formuler, et puis je n'ai rien insinuer, j'ai seulement inverser le mot débile pour question plutôt que de dire, de débile.

Il lui renvoya l'oreiller. -Je t'amène chez moi beauté.

-Va chier, moi je reste ici, c'est seulement demain que je suis censé bouger, et j'en sais rien, finalement je crois que je vais rester coucher dans mon lit.

-Je veux bien te porter. Rigola-t-il.

- Il faudra aussi te charger de m'habiller, de me faire manger, de ramasser mes choses, de les traînés en plus de moi, et par dessus tous sa, il faudra que tu me supporte alors tu es mieux de me laissez me reposer ici.

-Alors je vais rester avec toi jusqu'ase que tu décides de bouger.

- D'accord, dans se cas j'espère que tu es patient,

-Pour toi je le serrai.

- Et puis il faudrait que je sois folle pour retourner m'enfermer dans une maison pleine de gay, c'est pire que des filles.

-Il n'y a que Sirius et Remus, et ils sortent ensemble... Enfin je crois, c'est tout récent.

- Raison de plus, je n'aurai même pas Sirius pour me distraire.

-Avec lui ont ne sait jamais.

- Et je ne demande pas a savoir, de toute manière je te rend fou et tu ne m'endure plus, alors je ne te ferai pas encore supporter ma présence et je vais te laissez fourrer avec tes deux copains. Après tout avec Sirius, on ne sait jamais. Se moqua-t-elle d'une voix vague.

Son sourire ce dissipa légèrement et il ce pencha sur elle. -Ce qui me rend fou, c'est de ne pas être prêt de toi, et je n'endure plus le fait que tu me torture de la sorte.

- Je crois que tu voulais dire, c'est d'être prêt de toi, et je ne vois pas comment je peux te torturer de façon si terrible.

Il soupira avant d'afficher un drôle de sourire. -Moi je vois, et sa fait mal.

Lily ouvrit les yeux et le regarda tristement. -Je suis désoler dans se cas, je ne m'en rend pas compte.

-C'est mieux ainsi, de toute façon, tu me croirais pas.

Elle lui prit doucement le menton et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.- Dans se cas pardonne moi pour le tord que je te cause. Il lui agrippa doucement la main dans un drôle de geste en laissant échapper un petit soupir. -Quoi?

Il secoua la tête. -Sa me désespère. Dit-il doucement en déposant un baiser sur sa main, regardant autour de lui une seconde fois.

Elle haussa les épaules et le fit basculer a côté d'elle, lui embarquant a moitié par dessus lui volant un baiser, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. -Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe je vais continuer de t'agresser,

-Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je parlerais. Rigola-t-il.

Elle lâcha un petit rire.- Toi qui ne voulait plus que je te touche, tu n'as plus l'air de détester autant que je t'approche, quel coup foireux tu prépares? Tu vas appeler la société de protection des gays contre les folles hétéro qui les agresse? Se moqua-t-elle en venant l'embrasser une nouvelle fois

-Je suis hétéro. Lui lâcha-t-il en la fixant, regardant sa réaction.

- Il ton torturé pour te forcer à l'avouer? Lui demanda Lily avec un sourcil arquer.

-Presque. Remus ma hurler dessus quelque fait très convainquant.

- Il était sérieusement temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

-Tu trouves?

- Oui, cela n'a fait que prouver que tu étais encore plus lent que je ne pouvais l'imaginer.

-Ha ha! dit-il sarcastiquement en entourant sa taille de ses mains.

- Ce qui veux dire que maintenant je peut profiter de toi autant que je veux?

Il rigola à nouveau. -Tu as envi de profiter de moi?

- Oui, et je sais que tu meurs d'envie que je le fasse.

-Sa je le sais. Dit-il en déposant un second baiser sur sa main.

Elle la défit de sa prise et la glissa sous sa nuque avant d'embarquer a cheval sur lui, venant l'embrasser d'un petit baiser qui ne tarda pas a prendre quelque cran d'ardeur. Mais il lâcha un soupir et l'éloigna un peu de lui, sentant un pincement au coeur. Elle fronça les sourcils et soupira avant de se lever.- Finalement que tu es compris que tu es hétéro ou non sa ne change rien. Elle se leva et décida d'allez s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Il déverrouilla la porte à l'aide d'un canif avant d'entrer et de la saisir par la taille. -Ce n'est pas sa, et c'est loin d'être ce que tu pense!

Elle le repoussa d'un geste sec.- Ne fait que me foutre la paix, j'en ai sincèrement assez et d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m,acharne encore.

-T'acharner a quoi!

- A être sociale avec toi, a chercher plus qu'une simple relation anodine, sincèrement, je m'en fou. Cracha-t-elle, maintenant sort j'ai envie de prendre une douche.

Il la plaqua contre le contour de la porte, cherchant une réponse a sa phrase. -Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux plus qu'une simple relation avec moi?

- Sort.

-Non.

- Comme tu veux. Finalement, tu es peut-être gay. Lâcha-t-elle en le repoussant une seconde fois se défaisant de son linge avant d'embarquer dans la douche, ouvrant l'eau pour apprécier la chaleur qu'elle procura a son corps.

En quelque seconde il se déshabilla à son tour et fut sous le jet d'eau avec elle. -Tu n'as pas encore comprit!! Lâcha-t-il en la saisissant par la taille.

- C'est toi qui n'as pas encore compris! Lâcha-t-elle.

-Mais compris quoi!! S'énerva-t-il.

- Je veux que tu me laisse tranquille, j'en ai mare que tu me repousse toujours, mare que tu me traite comme la dernière des idiote, mare que tu me traite comme une moins que rien, mare de savoir que je te fais chier a se point là par ma simple présence, mare que tu me m'exile de ta vie, mare que je ne sois qu'une tache pour toi!

-Et moi j'en est marre de te voir aller te coller contre d'autre mec, marre de te voir leurs faire des yeux doux et te tortiller les cheveux devant eux en leurs lançant des regards qui ne trompe pas! Marre que tu agisses avec moi comme si je n'étais rien d'autre pour toi qu'une bonne baise! Et par dessus tout j"en est marre que tu crois que tu ne vaut rien pour moi car c'est tout le contraire!!

- Dans se cas arrête de me laissez croire que c'est tous ce que tu attend de moi, que je ne suis rien d'autre que sa pour toi et cesse de me dire que je ne suis rien pour toi et peut-être que je vais arrêter de le croire!

-J'agis comme sa parce que je ne supporte plus de te voir au bras de n'importe qui! Cria-t-il. -Je veux que tu sois a moi!! Tu m'entends!! Je te veux a moi et seulement pour moi!!

- Mais je suis a toi, il est bien là le problème et j'ai eu beau essayer de te le faire comprendre, tu es boucher des deux côtés alors j'ai abandonner, j'ai mes limites moi aussi! Lui cria-t-elle.

Il lui saisit la nuque et l'embrassa fortement, sentant l'eau ruisseler sur son visage alors qu'il la serrait du plus fort qu'il pouvait. -Je t'aime Lily... souffla-t-il alors qu'il déposait sa tête au creux de ses cheveux mouiller, continuant de la serrer contre elle, refusant de la laisser.

Elle sentit un poids la quitter alors qu'un sourire revenait sur ses lèvres.- Depuis le temps que j'attends que tu me le dises, je t'aime. Elle se desserra de sa prise pour l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Maintenant, tu devras me supporter jusqu'a la fin, parce qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse un jour ta liberté. Tu es a moi. Il eux un sourire a cette phrase. -Et plus jamais je ne te laisserai partir.

- Prouve-le. Répondit-elle simplement.

-Tu verras bien.

Elle soupira en secouant la tête se desserrant de lui pour sortir de la douche, attrapant une serviette pour se secouer un peu les cheveux avant de se diriger vers sa commode pour en sortir des sous-vêtements et des vêtements.

Il la suivit et ce rhabilla rapidement avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. -Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Souffla-t-il doucement, des étincelles de pur bonheur brillant dans ses yeux. -Et je te jure que la chose qui pourra m'éloigner de toi serra la mort Lily, rien d'autre et encore elle aura du file à retorde.

**5555555555555555555555555555555555 **

**Dernier chapitre de Bleeding Hearts c'était pas trop tôt! **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzou tout le monde **

**_Lunattica & Marie-Lune _**


End file.
